


【曦澄】情烈如火（全文版）

by wennuandexian322



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 78,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wennuandexian322/pseuds/wennuandexian322





	【曦澄】情烈如火（全文版）

恋爱系统正在启动  
【曦澄】  
人物属于原著作者。  
圈地自萌，自娱自乐。  
————  
正文：  
江澄自打观音庙回来，养了一段时间的伤，修道之人也是血肉之躯，受了伤不喝药，能利索的好起来也就奇怪了。  
本该十来天就完全愈合的伤口，因为江宗主的拒绝喝药换药，一拖就是月余。  
当然，期间江宗主到金麟台为自己的外甥镇场子，拎着紫电去转悠了好几趟，也是伤口没有完全好利索的原因之一。  
年事已高的云梦江氏总主事终于看不下去了，又是语重心长，又是老泪纵横，终于劝得自家的宗主每日里按时喝药，这伤口才日渐收起来，慢慢愈合。  
金麟台的情况因为江澄站在金凌背后撑腰，慢慢变得稳定下来，金家的长老们也不是笨蛋，一来，金凌是嫡系有江澄撑腰，他们再想要夺权，也得看看三毒圣手的脸色。二来，金家为了权利闹得不可开交，得利的是谁啊，他们心知肚明。  
四大家族到如今，金家原本是排在首位的，因为金光瑶，地位一落千丈，如今清河聂家的地位都比他们高出许多来。  
所以，在金家的长老们暂时收敛起咄咄逼人的气焰后，江澄只派了两名心腹去金麟台帮着金凌处理日常，自己窝在莲花坞，两三个月都没有出门。  
倒是金凌接任宗主后，一下子从懵懂的无忧无虑的少年郎成长为了一家宗主，肩上的胆子一下子压下来，三个月下来，换了一副筋骨，再次见到他，江澄仿佛看见了年少的自己。  
但是，在江澄眼中，金凌依旧是金凌，是他在这个世上唯一的亲人，他必须要小心翼翼护着。  
金凌外出夜猎，即便带了金家的人，即便有蓝家那两个臭小子一起，外加一个鬼将军温宁，他依旧会很不放心的偷偷在后头护着，以防发生不测，好及时救助。  
意外倒是没怎么发生，却被外甥发现自己偷偷跟着，臭小子倒是没在金家的人面前跟他急，却当着蓝家两个臭小子的面，他才说了那么一句，臭小子就顶了十句，看得蓝家的小子面面相觑，以为他要暴揍金凌一顿，两个小子都是一副上前要劝架却不敢挪动半寸，也是好笑。  
江澄本就是别扭的性格，外甥像舅舅，两个别扭的人凑在一起，想其中一个突然说出不别扭的话来，这种可能性低了些。  
所以，表面上的吵吵闹闹并不妨碍舅甥俩的感情，金凌还觉得，哪天他舅舅不骂他了，他倒是要担心舅舅不爱自己了。

02：  
秋去冬来，转眼到了冬至。  
按照习俗，江澄起了个大早，天还未亮就去了祠堂，上香祭祖，跪了一个多时辰，江主事恭候在外头，等着他一起去他父母的衣冠冢祭拜。  
从江澄重建莲花坞起，他就跟着他，看着他从少年走到今日，这十来年的风风雨雨，大概也只有他知道自家宗主是怎么撑过来的。  
这几个月，江澄并未说什么，可外头传的那些关于观音庙的闲言碎语，江主事拼凑起来，也了解了个大概。  
自家宗主是什么样的人，他最清楚，外人无论怎么说，都不会影响江氏子弟对宗主的爱戴。  
这几个月来，别看宗主毫无异常，江主事却知道，自家宗主的心里怕是已经被伤得千孔百疮，与那个献舍回来的魏无羡有关。  
也因为深知自家宗主的为人，江主事也任凭他假装什么都没有发生，陪着他一起过着平静无波的日子。  
江澄带着人祭拜了父母的衣冠冢，挥手让弟子退下，只留下主事一人，缓身蹲下来以后，苦笑了一声，道：“阿爹，魏无羡献舍回来，跟蓝忘机结为道侣，儿子体内的这颗金丹是他的，是是非非无尽头，如今也说不清道不明，你泉下有知，怕也是知道他还活着甚为欣慰吧。”  
“阿娘，儿子会给你选个配得上的仙子当我们江家的媳妇。”  
起身，目光幽深的看着墓碑上的字，轻叹了一声，转身离去。  
“老江，回去整理东西。”  
主事答应了一声，赶紧追上去，后知后觉的问道：“宗主，整理什么东西？”  
“我房中的东西。”  
跪在祠堂里的一个多时辰里，江澄决定了，断舍离，将过往的一切统统抛弃。  
魏无羡身死十三年，他如同行尸走肉活了十三年，到头来得到的不过是一句对不起。  
魏无羡已经抛弃过往，他纠缠不清又是何苦呢？  
这一天，莲花坞格外的热闹，因为宗主突然下令将他主宅里的家具全部换成新的。  
也是人多好办事，一天下来，宗主的居所莲园焕然一新，不光换了家具，还把花花草草都换了一茬，弟子们私下里传着，宗主这是要娶新娘子了吗？  
像是抛掉了心头的一块巨石，晚饭的时候，江澄多吃了一碗饭，还额外夸奖厨娘的辣子鸡做的特别好吃。  
宗主高兴，大家伙都高兴，莲花坞沉浸在一片祥和的气氛里。  
这天晚上，江宗主在新买来的大床上翻了几个身，沉沉睡去，一夜无梦。  
睁开眼睛，望着新的九瓣莲花的紫色帐顶，坐起身，呵呵了两声，新的开始，新的心情，他和魏无羡的种种已经是过往之事。  
好久没有这么舒舒服服的睡一觉了，整个人神清气爽，伸个懒腰，一只脚先落地，脑子嗡的一声，一个声音清晰的在他耳边响起：  
早上好，江宗主，恋爱系统正在启动。  
根据你的择偶标准，素颜美女，温柔听话，修为不能太高，性格不能太强，嗓门不能太大，花钱不能太狠，对金凌好，系统为你配备了整个修真界最为合适的人选，蓝家家主蓝曦臣。  
本系统五十分为临界点，现在开始，请展开追求行动吧。  
什么鬼？  
江澄爆了一声粗，双脚落地，右手的紫电化为了长鞭，目光凶狠的在自己的房中环视一周。  
“什么人，敢在我江澄的面前作妖，不想活了吗？”  
紫电噼噼啪啪闪着光芒。  
“恋爱系统已经启动，请江宗主在三天之内完成第一个任务，牵到蓝曦臣蓝宗主的手，否则，系统将给予你严厉的警告，剥夺紫电使用权三天。”  
哈？  
这什么鬼，还敢剥夺他使用紫电的权利？  
江澄气极反笑，坐在榻上，仰天大笑。  
三天后，他却再也笑不出来了。  
03:  
冬至那日，天气晴好，过年之时，怕是要阴雨连绵。  
江澄从莲花坞御剑到了云深不知处，拜见暂代蓝家宗主之职的蓝启仁，这位凡事苛求的老先生，鬓发间添了几丝白发。  
昔日云深求学一年，蓝启仁对江澄的印象尚可。  
自从江澄成为云梦江氏的宗主，可以说恶名在外，蓝家人在人后从不非议，蓝启仁对外界的传言也只是听听而已。  
时隔十多年后，与昔日的学生单独面对面，蓝启仁先生的心头也是百般滋味。  
江澄这一期的学生，最令他头疼的那位如今是只有让他更加的头疼，可有侄儿护着，他也只能睁一眼闭一眼。  
江澄成了云梦江氏的宗主，聂怀桑成了清河聂氏的宗主，若那金子轩没有这么早过逝，兰陵金氏的宗主也轮不上金光瑶。  
蓝启仁先生不由得多看了江澄两眼，比起那一问三不知的聂怀桑前前后后的转变，眼前这位江宗主的行事作风反倒显得光明磊落。  
江澄既然来了，自然是做了十足的准备，开门见山，说自己是以私人身份求见，还请先生原谅他的唐突。  
在外人眼中，从来都是冷眼看世人的三毒圣手说出这样的话来，蓝启仁也略觉意外。  
既然是私人身份，蓝启仁也不客气，唤了一声江澄，问他来蓝家所为何事。  
江澄来蓝家，自然是想跟泽芜君蓝曦臣拉拉手，要亲自验证一下，拉了蓝曦臣的手，紫电是否能够使用。  
蓝启仁教过他，如今怀着不可告人的目的而来，江澄自然是收起了江宗主的那一套，客客气气作揖行了一礼，道:“学生是为了泽芜君而来，听说他还在闭关？”  
蓝曦臣这么个雅正君子，遭遇被骗，还是那种往死里骗的，想不开也是正常的。  
这次来，主要是想验证一下这该死的什么恋爱系统到底是怎么回事，其次，如果是真的，还有两个任务等着他完成呢，利用蓝曦臣是不可避免了，所以，如果能开解开解他，心里的愧疚会少一些。  
蓝启仁一听他是为侄儿而来，倒是一怔，端着茶杯的手停在了半空，面色略略一黯。  
“先生，观音庙的事您怕是都了解了吧，前两日，我祭拜父母，跪在他们墓前，突然就想通了。过往之事终究是过往，放下就好，我与魏婴，以往的是是非非对对错错，自观音庙后本就该烟消云散，对他而言，我只是他上辈子的师弟，是我自己死抓着不放，作茧自缚。这两日，我回想起观音庙之事，我与泽芜君彼此见证了最难堪最落魄之时，我走了出来，而他还在闭关，一时情急，来拜访先生，想经过您的同意，见一见泽芜君，说几句贴己的话。”  
蓝启仁没想到他会如此直白，茶杯轻轻放下，面上有些激动，他直觉认为江澄这是把他当成了长辈，毫不忌讳他在观音庙里种种难堪之事。  
“你能劝劝曦臣，那是再好不过，有些事，我这个当长辈的真不好说。他虽然是我侄儿，可也不是懵懂无知的少年，他又是一宗之主，唉.……”  
一声长叹表达了蓝老先生的五味杂陈的心情。  
若是没这个看不见摸不着的什么恋爱系统，江澄怎么可能来蓝家拜访，蓝曦臣闭不闭关跟他有何干系，他想不开，那就一直闭关好了，这种将自己关在情绪里的人就是个懦夫。  
蓝启仁唤来门生将江澄引去蓝曦臣闭关之处，看着江澄远去的挺拔身影，嘘唏了几声，目光往一旁斜睨，看见自家侄儿和那个碍眼却不得不接受的魏婴躲在一旁，又不由得叹息了一声。  
他觉得总有一天，他会被魏婴给气死。  
可是，比起侄儿因为魏婴的献舍重生而重新活过来的模样，他宁可自己被气死吧。  
唉，这就是父辈之爱吧。  
“忘机，你来。”沉声唤道，江澄拜访之前，他叫人把侄儿叫来，是有重要的事要与他说。  
不把这个生命重新鲜活起来的侄儿抓过来说教一顿，估计在家里没呆几天又要带着魏婴出去游历了。  
蓝启仁先生暗暗为自己单身至今感到庆幸，若是娶妻生子，估计如今被气得头发都白了。

004：  
蓝曦臣自从观音庙后回到蓝家就宣布闭关，一言不发回到寒室后，打坐入定，一个月无声无息，若不是蓝启仁实在忍不住了，站在他门外又气又恼说了一句，再也不管你们兄弟之事，心都操碎了，一个个还要这般为难他。  
打从这以后，蓝曦臣倒是恢复了一日三餐的日子，但除了送饭的门生，其余人一般不见，除了云游归来的弟弟见了一面。  
可见了面，他从寡言的弟弟脸上读出他想说什么，苦笑了一声，摆手叫他打住。  
那些道理他都懂，可，真正能够放下，岂是那么容易的事。  
他也并不是从此以后要如此自闭，只是还未从被背叛中走出来。  
回想起观音庙里那一幕幕，跟他一样狼狈不堪的江澄不知怎么样了？  
寒室外传来轻盈的脚步声，一行两人，并非送饭时间，蓝曦臣搁下手里的笔，往窗外看了一眼，今日阳光晴好，窗外那株梅花已经挂上了微小的红蕊，已经是冬日了。  
“宗主，云梦江宗主求见。”  
外头传来门生不徐不疾清朗的禀报声，蓝曦臣微讶，目光落在摊开在书桌上的画纸，上头正是莲花坞莲湖冬日里的一片莲花残叶。  
他不紧不慢将还未干透的画纸收起来，正要答话，那道记忆里冷冽的生硬响起，像是在他自己家里似的朝蓝家的门生命令道：  
“你先下去吧，我跟泽芜君说些要紧的事。怎么，你还怕我对你们蓝家的宗主下手？我能打过他？”  
“万万不敢。”那门生小心翼翼赔着笑：“江宗主自便。”  
蓝曦臣在屋子里听着外头的动静，将卷起来的画纸轻轻放进画筒，轻叹了口气。  
就听江澄在外头朗声道：“怎么，泽芜君不愿意见江某一面吗？”十足十的嘲讽语气。  
按照江澄的脾气，他若真是来劝解的，蓝曦臣不愿见他，直接将寒室的门给轰了，拎着紫电给他来一番感同身受的讥诮之言。  
可如今，紫电是没法用了，他也只能纳着火气，一步步来实现他来的目的。  
隔着一道木门，他的灵识清楚的感觉到蓝曦臣就站立在门的那一头。  
“蓝曦臣，观音庙里，我的狼狈，你的不堪，就不用重复了，我知道你身陷其中还不能走出来，可你我都是一家之主，肩上背负着一门的兴衰，有时候我还真是羡慕你，你可以任性，想闭关就闭关。”  
蓝曦臣的右掌轻轻贴在了门板上，无声苦笑。  
是啊，他还可以任性，有叔叔和族中长辈们替他遮风挡雨，江家就只剩下他一人了。  
“当年云深不知处求学之时，你已是皎皎君子，胸怀天下，怎地到了如今这把年纪，倒是任性起来？”  
三毒圣手，嘴真毒。  
蓝曦臣苦笑着摇了摇头，打开门，对上一双挑衅的杏眸，身型纤细，紫衣飘诀，浑身散发令人躲避三尺之外的凌厉气势。  
“江宗主。”他作揖行礼，脸上挂上昔日的温煦微笑。  
比起观音庙那时，瘦了一圈。  
江澄默默打量了他一眼，目光往下移，落在了他骨节分明的细长十指上。  
握住他的手，算是完成了第一项任务，他的紫电就可以恢复使用权。  
“泽芜君，过去的就让他过去吧，金光瑶这样的人，是他自己害死了自己，与你无关。知道外头怎么说你的吗？”  
说到这里，江澄不禁冷笑了一声，撇嘴，用最不屑的语气道：“也是你弟弟和魏无羡带了个好头，如今，你闭关不出，正好应了那句蓝曦臣和金光瑶有一腿之说。当然，你们蓝家身正不怕影子歪，但世人可不理睬你们这一套，我看你，还是早日出关，出去走走，蓝曦臣，你别跟我说谣言止于智者，我今天来，可不是来听你说教的。”  
眼见蓝曦臣想要开口，江澄连忙阻止他，上前一步，也不管他惊讶惊愕还是震惊，直接伸手握住他的手，一道无形的电光从蓝曦臣的指尖传递过来，紫电的灵识有了反应。  
蓝曦臣倒只是有那么一点点惊讶，今天的江宗主有些激动了，江澄的反应却完全是整个身体都僵住了。  
在得到紫电确定能够使用后，他快速将身体后退了两步，为了掩饰自己的失态，下颌微微上扬，一副居高临下的模样。  
“我来，只是觉得你我在观音庙里受到了同样的打击，将心比心，我已经放下了，也希望你能放下，蓝老先生的鬓发白了许多，你自己好自为之。”  
江澄的目的达到，转身离去，走了两步，被蓝曦臣叫住。  
“江宗主，多谢了。”  
江澄冷哼了一声，并未转身，想起了第二个任务，暗中爆了粗口。  
“泽芜君若是不嫌弃，不妨来云梦走走，江某有好茶招待你。”  
第二个任务是拥抱，太他娘的欺负人了，两个大男人拥抱在一起，破系统，等我回了云梦，非拆了你不可。  
可若不在一个月里完成此项任务，紫电的使用权就要被剥夺一个月。  
他欲走还休，就等着蓝曦臣的回话，而蓝曦臣望着他挺拔的后背，迟迟才说了一句好。  
很微妙地看到江宗主的身体似乎放松了些，言不由衷的哼了一声，随即大踏步离去。  
感觉像是有什么凶猛的野兽在他的身后追赶。  
好几个月没有微笑的蓝曦臣打从心底里焕发出一丝温柔的笑意，这个江宗主，还真有点……好玩。

005：  
江澄头也不回的从寒室方向出来，引他来寒室的那位门生站在三叉路口恭候着，见他走了过来，面带微笑，问了一声，还要去先生那里吗？  
江澄嗯了一声，跟着他往蓝启仁的居所走去。  
蓝家的云深不知处山恋叠翠，常年云雾缭绕，令人有种误入仙境之感，江澄身在其中，不由得回想起自己年少时与魏无羡一起求学的那段日子。  
景色依旧，可那些日子永远也回不去了。  
还未到蓝启仁的居所，江澄就瞧见魏无羡蹲在青石板的路旁，手里拿着一根枯草，兴趣乏乏的在逗弄枯草丛里的虫子。  
他脚下一停，对那门生说道，“你代为转告先生一声，江澄有事先回莲花坞，日后再登门拜访。”  
话音未落，直接转身闪人，不想与那魏无羡见上一眼。  
门生也早就瞧见了魏无羡，心里也正有些为难，这两人要是正面见了，也不知……  
既然江澄自己先掉头走了，自然是舒口气，在江澄的身后作揖，恭敬的说道：“恭候江宗主下一次拜访。”  
直起身子来，江澄已经离他数十丈远了，正庆幸避免了云梦出身的这两位一次尴尬的见面，身旁一阵疾风而过，只见魏无羡那道黑色的身影朝江澄追了上去，嘴里还喊着：“江澄你等一下。”  
江澄的修为早在魏无羡提步追他的时候就觉察了，心道：老子没空理睬你，滚你的。  
也是身子一提，几个起落，看得魏无羡哑口无言，只能眼睁睁看着他消失在一棵大树后，再无踪影。  
苦笑了一声，有些落寞，双手成拳握紧。  
下一刻，身体落入温厚的胸膛里，心爱之人的醇厚温暖将他包裹住，低沉的声音缓缓问道：“不必难过。”  
我并非难过，只是，现在回想起观音庙的情形，总觉得伤了他太深，我与他，不是几句话说得清楚，可不甘心就这样行同路人，他毕竟是我的师弟江澄。  
这些话，魏无羡无法说出口。  
观音庙里，得知蓝忘机对自己的感情，失去了所有的他想要牢牢拥有这份深情，爱他，回报他，就这样一生一世与他相守到老。  
可真正两情相悦后，他变得贪心，即便无法回到上一世与江澄打打闹闹的感情，他也不能让江澄就这样见着他绕道走。  
“叔父说，江宗主都放下了。”  
都放下了？  
就江澄那眦睚必报的性格，他能放得下才叫怪了。  
魏无羡嘴上嗯了一声，表情却不是那么回事。  
此刻已经走出云深大门的江澄只感觉浑身恶寒，不由得停下脚步，回头望了一眼，爆粗，你个杀千刀的魏无羡，别给老子暗中使坏。  
别以为老子打不过你的姘头，呸！  
不是姘头了，人家如今是名正言顺的道侣，连蓝启仁都默认了。  
江澄只觉得一口郁气堵在喉咙里，上不得下不得。  
行，他不得不承认蓝忘机的修为比他高那么一点点，可真正交起手来，他江晚吟也不是吃素的。  
他抬手看了看紫电，左手按在三毒的剑柄上，唇角微微扬起一丝讥诮，哼了一声，御剑离去。

06：  
江澄回莲花坞后，过了两日，听闻蓝曦臣出关了，他也暗暗松口气，自己往云深不知处这趟也不是白走的。  
身为一门宗主，要忙的事情很多，各种大小事汇总起来，到他手里做最后的决策。  
这十几年来，他培养了不少心腹，比起年少时独自一人承担，如今有人替他分担些日常杂事，可每天还是要忙到半夜才能安歇。  
江主事是看着他从年少时整天整夜不睡觉熬过来的，所以，如今有了帮手，能不麻烦宗主的事，尽量不要送到宗主的案头去。  
可临近年末，江澄要处理的事务确实有点多，别的不说，散布在各地的江氏名下的铺子各种汇总上来，都是要亲自过目。  
若说江澄年幼开始便事事与魏无羡争第一，偏偏经商这一项，魏无羡是万万比不得他。  
年少时，他和魏无羡在云深不知处求学，遇见金子轩，说兰陵金氏富埒王侯，可如今，提起云梦江氏，外头的人都说，莲花坞的湖底都是铺着金砖的。  
这个说法自然是过于夸张，可这十几年下来，莲花坞的日子是越来越富裕了。  
这一忙，转眼过去了二十天，等江澄想起来，心头陡然一惊，一个月限期快要到了，蓝曦臣这厮怎么还没到莲花坞找他，不会当时只是应付应付他，说了一声好吧？  
打从这一日起，江澄嘱咐江主事跟大门口当值的说，只要是泽芜君拜访，直接领到他的主宅见他。  
也打从这一日起，江澄一边做事，一边想着要怎么才能顺顺利利跟蓝曦臣来一个亲密的拥抱。  
这该死的系统打从上回限制了他的三日紫电使用权后，就再也没出过声，大概是上次他在虚拟的空间里拳打脚踢一番，把系统踢坏了。  
系统越是没出声，一个月的限期越接近，江澄倒是不急了，蓝曦臣万一没来，大不了他再跑一趟蓝家。  
江澄自己也清楚，有时候，自己是放不下骄矜，若真想做成一件事，以他的阅历和经验，有什么做不得的？  
从十七岁成为江氏的宗主，他一天比一天的累，身累心更累。  
以前还有阿姐在一旁柔声宽慰几句，后来，只剩下他一个人，偶尔金凌抱回来住一阵子，舅甥俩，从来都是吵闹着过。  
三毒圣手江晚吟，只能就这样骄矜的挺立着，罩着江氏，罩着金凌。  
一个月限期的最后一日，江澄一早起床，洗漱后，先去外边的院子里练了会儿剑，江主事命人送来了热气腾腾的早餐，等宗主净手坐下后，婢女先退下。  
这是惯例，她们家的宗主不喜欢人伺候着。  
江澄这才拿起筷子，脑海里响起那多日不曾骚扰他的声音：“江宗主，今天可是一个月限期的最后一日，你还没完成第二个任务呢。”  
啪一声，江澄将筷子重重拍在桌上，双眼闭上，有了上一次的经验，直接进入那虚拟的空间里，依旧是云雾环绕，倒是跟云深不知处有点相似。  
“虚拟空间？呵呵呵，你信不信我用紫电将你的世界打崩了。”  
说话间，紫电已经开始噼噼啪啪冒出紫色的光芒。  
上次，他进入这里的时候，紫电失去了使用权，所以才会拳打脚踢，这次，紫电还能用，不来一次彻底的破坏，这破系统不知道他的厉害。  
“虚拟的就是虚拟的，你怎么打都不会崩，江宗主还是赶紧想办法完成第二个任务吧，一个亲密的拥抱，以增进彼此的感情。”  
“感情个屁，老子是男人，蓝曦臣也是男人。”  
“不试试怎么知道你其实是喜欢蓝曦臣的呢？”  
“喜欢个屁，老子是男人！也不知你到底是个什么邪祟，居然能控制老子的紫电，这会儿紫电还能用，先抽死你。”  
说话间，噼噼啪啪一阵紫光飞舞，围绕在空间里的云雾状气体四处乱窜，可等紫电停下来以后，那些气体又恢复了原先的状态。  
“虚拟的就是虚拟的，不存在的东西，江宗主，别费力气了。谁让你在你父母的墓前说找个儿媳妇，按照你讨老婆的标准，除了蓝曦臣，我给你哪里找这么个完美的仙子啊？”  
“我的事你操什么心啊？”江澄又是一鞭子抽了出去，可惜，没实质性的伤害。  
“我还不想操心呢，可，任务落在我的头上，我能怎么办？我也很绝望啊，江宗主！我看蓝曦臣挺好的，除了修为比你高那么一点点……”  
“他是男人，是男人，是男人！”江澄觉得自己快要被气死了，“他不会生孩子！”  
“孩子啊？”  
“我讨老婆不是为了传宗接代，我讨什么老婆，一个人逍遥自在不好吗？”江澄抡起鞭子又狠狠抽了一记。  
“确实，你看看你外甥都十几岁了，他爹跟你是同窗，再看看你，一把年纪了，连个喜欢的人都没有，看着有些凄惨。又或者，江宗主，你其实是有心上人的，因为种种原因，不能在这一起，你才会蹉跎了这十几年的岁月……”  
啪啪啪啪，紫电一阵乱窜，余下的话，系统也不能再胡说八道了。  
江宗主真凶，难怪没有仙子喜欢他！  
一阵怪异的沉默，就怕空气突然安静了。  
过了一会儿，系统试探性的叫了一声江宗主，见他没啥反应，便苦口婆心的劝说道：“江宗主，其实，蓝曦臣真的挺好的，除了不会给你生儿子，他比一般人会疼人。我知道你不喜听见蓝忘机三个字，可，我还是得说一句，蓝忘机喜欢的人恰巧是个男的，仅此而已。给你选中蓝曦臣，因为他够温柔，恰好能补足你生命缺少的那些东西，也是因为，他比起一般人，能够接受断袖……”  
又是一阵噼噼啪啪。  
能够忍受他说这么多话，江澄也是到了极限。  
还想再抽几鞭子，只听见有人叫他。  
他睁开眼，从虚拟的空间脱身，看见江主事正有些担忧的站在一旁，大概是叫唤了几声都应他，吓着了。  
“何事？”  
“泽芜君前来拜访。”江主事觉得有可能是自家宗主想事情太入神了，才会叫他几声都没应，见他神色正常，也放了心，“已经迎到内宅的客堂。”  
一大清早的来拜访，蓝曦臣昨儿就到了镇子上？  
一个亲密的拥抱，再接下来是亲密的接吻。  
我呸！  
老子不干了！

007：  
基于失去过一次紫电的使用权，江澄嘴上利索的回绝了系统的任务，可双腿还是很诚实的朝着主宅的客堂走去。  
蓝曦臣是应邀而来，他作为了莲花坞的主人没有道理客人来了而避而不见。  
不过，破系统似乎被在抽了一顿后，消失无影无踪，连江澄等江主事走后狠狠对空气里威胁了几句，都没有回应。  
江澄就当破系统怕了他，心里不免好过了一点，他去接待蓝曦臣，可不是为了……  
咳咳咳。  
到了客堂，蓝曦臣和江澄相互见了礼，江澄见他一副风尘仆仆的模样，不由调笑道：“泽芜君这是一大早赶路来的，怎么见你的衣衫上结了些冰霜？”  
蓝曦臣低头看了看，不由笑道：“江宗主见笑了，确实是天未亮就从云深不知处出发的。”  
这话听得江澄头皮一麻，从云深到莲花坞，天未亮出发，这会儿就到了，这御剑的速度怕是当世第一人了，他只能遥遥落后，望着他的的后背感慨。  
见蓝曦臣抖了抖衣摆，江澄倒是诚恳的问道：“泽芜君，要不，一起用早饭？”  
“那就恭敬不如从命了。”蓝曦臣笑意盈盈朝他抱拳说谢。  
江澄唇角一勾，心情霎时好了起来。  
以前总觉得蓝曦臣温柔款款，笑颜和煦，很是碍眼，世间哪有这样对谁都是一副温和笑容的人，累不累啊？  
可如今，近距离接触后，觉得他还是值得结交的。  
引着他到了客堂的门口，见江主事垂手恭候着，便道：“把早饭送到花厅去吧，我与泽芜君一起用。”  
江主事在外头早就听见自家宗主这么说了，大冷天的，锦衣貂裘裹着，额头上渗出些许的汗珠来，朝蓝曦臣礼貌的笑了笑，一把将自家宗主拉到一旁，低声道：“宗主，蓝家的饮食偏清淡，我们莲花坞的食物没一样不辣的。”  
早知道泽芜君今天要来，多准备些蔬菜之类的。  
可这会儿宗主邀请泽芜君一起用早饭，无辣不欢的宗主每样下饭菜都是辣的，辣的。  
江澄倒也没想到这一层，神情一愣，随即白了江主事一眼，低声说了一句，江主事的脸色略显得窘迫，倒也应了一声，行了礼，躬身退去。  
蓝曦臣听力甚好，自是听见他们二人的对话，假装不知所以的朝江澄问道：“有什么为难之事吗？”  
若是换了别人，怕是笑着打马虎眼过去了，江澄却轻笑了一声，道：“主事生怕云梦的辣菜不适合泽芜君的口味，犯了难。”  
“无妨，入乡随俗。”  
江澄难得开怀大笑了几声，道：“泽芜君，我云梦的辣菜可不是一般的辣，你这句入乡随俗还是收回去吧，你我二人，一人一碗清粥充饥，可否？”  
被他这么一说，蓝曦臣倒是想尝试一下云梦的辣菜，到底辣到什么程度，微微一笑，说了一句客随主便，与他并肩而行，穿过游廊，来到了江澄的书房。  
江澄的卧房，书房连在一起，临近游廊一处荷花池的水是从外头的莲湖里引进来，冬日里，荷花池略显萧条。  
书房分成两部分，前边是处理公事之处，后边是小憩的花厅，江澄平日里也在此凭栏而坐，花厅里座椅俱全，多数时候他就在花厅里用饭。  
许是江澄重建莲花坞养成的习惯，住宅外头的装饰风格和他父亲那会儿无二，而主宅里，一切都随着他的意愿装饰。  
不管是卧房的外间，还是书房的花厅，都是采用了一张大方桌，四边放着坐垫。  
冬日里，一条厚厚的毯子垫在方桌之下，厚厚软软的垫子往毛毯上一放，虽然临湖的窗户都开着，可背风的方向，屋子里燃着熏香，令人有种昏昏欲睡的感觉。  
江主事领着婢女从临湖的游廊里进入花厅，江澄和蓝曦臣面对面坐着，见了礼，放下重新从厨房拿来的白粥，朝自家的宗主略微担忧地看了一眼。  
江澄朝他递个眼色，叫他不要担心，就蓝曦臣这烂好人的个性，哪里会在暗中怪莲花坞待客不周。  
蓝家人的习惯食不言，蓝曦臣此案朝江主事道了声谢，待他退下后，端起粥碗，朝江澄淡淡笑了笑。  
江澄报以微微一点头，低头喝粥，余光斜睨他一眼，世家公子榜首的泽芜君，除了比记忆中稍微瘦了一些，依旧是那个宛如三月春风般的蓝曦臣。  
如此的美男子如今就在自己的眼前，而自己的目的是要将他拥入怀中……  
亲密的拥抱？  
他倒是下得了手，为了紫电，不下手也不行，可蓝曦臣呢？以后是不是避他如蛇蝎？

08：  
蓝曦臣是来莲花坞喝茶的，江澄邀请他，他既然应下了，自然是要来的。  
只是，出关后，被他叔父说教了一顿，默默担当起宗主的责任，处理了前些日子积攒下来的宗务，一转眼，一个月了。  
本来他还要晚几日来，亲自送送要去远游的弟弟和魏无羡，可昨天晚上闭上眼，噩梦连连。  
不是站在莲花坞的堤岸边一脚踩空吓醒的，就是看见江澄坠入悬崖，他连他的手都没能拉住。  
半夜吓醒了两次，再也不能入睡，起身在寒室里来回走动，终于下了决心，来莲花坞看看，正好用赴约喝茶的借口。  
一起用了早饭，江澄亲自烧水煮茶，他往外头看了一眼，微微一笑，道：“下雪了，难怪天气这么冷。”  
江澄顺着他的目光望去，阴沉的天空下，雪花飞舞，晨起练剑之时，江主事还叨唠了一句要下雪了，他哼了一声，冷是冷，要下雪，怎么也要再冷上几天，老天爷也是要酝酿酝酿的，哪能说下雪就下雪了。  
这可倒好，还真说下就下了。  
江宗主觉得自己被打脸了。  
两个人东扯西扯说了几句，江澄将泡好的茶水倒在白玉杯子里，双手捧起递给蓝曦臣。  
“多谢江宗主。”蓝曦臣依旧是三月春风般的和煦微笑，接过茶杯，指尖与指尖微微相触，只觉得江澄的身体好似僵了一下。  
“不必客气。”  
怎么，他的语气也有点僵硬？  
蓝曦臣自是不清楚江澄在想什么，端着茶杯，以茶代酒的意思，唇角噙着笑意，语气里带着几丝感激，“前些日子，多谢江宗主开导，以茶代酒，先干为敬。”  
江澄端着茶杯干笑了一声，心道，你要感谢我，就让我抱一下吧。  
破系统也真是好笑，打着恋爱的幌子，让两个没啥感情的人牵牵手，抱一抱，亲一亲，也算是完成了任务？  
“其实也是江某人多事。”  
“……”蓝曦臣心里苦笑，江宗主，你这是把天聊死了，要我怎么接下去啊？  
江澄可不是这么想的，又给他倒了茶，面色正经地说道：“泽芜君能真正放下，也不枉我千里迢迢走了一遭，过往之事，再悲再伤，也已经过去了，就像我，江家，如今只剩下我，血和泪都得往肚子里吞。”  
他的话令蓝曦臣神情一凛，想起这十几年来他失去的至亲之人，十七岁的年纪扛起重兴云梦江氏的重任，这一路走来，怕是多少血泪都咬着牙绝不让人知晓。  
江澄见他一脸心疼的表情，倒是有点意外，不过，仔细一想，蓝曦臣这老好人，怕是对待每个人都一样的吧。  
“所以，泽芜君，蓝家有你叔父，有长老们，你别任性了。”  
“确实不能再任性了。”蓝曦臣将自己与他一对比，深刻的意识到，自己是如何的幸运，即便当年也曾经带着蓝家的书籍四处躲藏，可与他一比较，那些苦真的算不得什么。  
两人很有默契的举杯敬彼此，相视一笑。  
第三杯，蓝曦臣反客为主，接过茶壶给江澄倒上一杯，话匣子一打开，接下来的交谈就容易多了。  
这天上午，江澄和蓝曦臣一边赏着雪，一边煮着茶，时光悠闲的在指尖流转。  
在蓝曦臣的面前，江澄并不避讳与魏无羡之间的是是非非，告知蓝曦臣，自己把主宅里的一切来了一次大整理，断舍离，放下了就是放下了，男子汉大丈夫，应当如此。  
蓝曦臣觉得有道理，还笑着说，要学着江宗主，将寒室也来一次大整理，该丢弃的东西全部丢弃，留着也无用。  
江澄估摸着他指的是和金光瑶的信件来往，按照他这种个性，恐怕金光瑶写给他的信，全部都好好保存着。  
他沉默了片刻，朝他露出一个嘲讽的笑意，道：“早就丢弃。”  
蓝曦臣明白，他已经猜到自己要丢弃的是些什么东西，神情里掠过一丝苦涩。  
江澄心里微微一怔，就他这神情，心里不由得猜测道：蓝曦臣不会真的跟金光瑶有一腿吧，瞧他的神情……  
“江宗主，雪下大了，看情形，今日要在莲花坞叨唠了。”  
蓝曦臣看透了他脸上略微诧异的表情，心里只能苦笑，起身站立到门口，望着一片雪茫茫的湖景。  
转身，想要跟江澄说明，自己跟金光瑶自结拜以来，止于礼，从未有半点……  
江澄还未等他的话语说出口，双臂将人困在雕花的门板上，咬了咬牙，闷声道：“蓝曦臣，借你的肩膀靠一靠。”  
双臂下滑，抱住他的腰际，将自己的脑袋靠上他的胸膛，很清楚的意识到他整个身体都僵硬了，他自己的身体也是一僵。  
“我们两个都是可怜人。”

09：  
蓝曦臣连大气都不敢喘，被人用力抱了抱，听见那句“我们两个都是可怜人”，下意识的想要安慰怀中的人，那人却快速离开，长腿迈出，站立在外头游廊的雕花栏杆旁。  
江澄的双手握成拳，身体还在隐隐发抖，想要平息内心翻滚的情绪，身后是被自己拥抱过的人，刚才怕是把他吓坏了。  
“对不起，泽芜君……”他不知要如何开口，怕蓝曦臣误会他也是个断袖的，心中正要懊恼，破系统那个声音突然横空而出：  
“江宗主，你有没有听清楚任务？一个亲密的拥抱，可不是第一个任务你牵了蓝曦臣的手就可以算数的，得你们两个相互拥抱才算。”  
蓝曦臣本想着说一声无事，可眼见从江澄身体里喷发出无形怒火是怎么回事？  
神情一怔，呐呐问道：“江宗主，可是生气了？”  
江澄回神，转身，对上他略微思量的双眸，忙一摆手，道：“是我唐突了，泽芜君见谅。”  
在虚幻的空间里用紫电将看不见摸不着的系统又给抽了个魂飞胆丧，弯身作揖，给蓝曦臣赔罪。  
不是生气？  
那为什么他脸上的表情如此僵硬？  
是因为自己没有回应他？  
那还是生气了啊！  
蓝曦臣的脑子里有点凌乱，若是他能够像看透弟弟蓝忘机的表情读懂江澄就好了。  
“江澄，你我并非可怜之人，至少，还有彼此能够坦诚相对。”  
白衣在冷风中飘诀，硕长的身子上前，双臂张开，环住江澄僵直的身子，轻轻在他的后背拍了一下。  
江澄惊愕到无法用言语来形容，震惊之余，双手抚上他的后背，鼻下是蓝曦臣独有的气息，淡淡的檀香，侵入心扉，仿若蓝曦臣此人，坦坦荡荡。  
“江宗主，恭喜你，第二个任务完成。”  
系统的声音刚落，江澄猛地推开蓝曦臣，避着他的双眸，低声道：“泽芜君见谅，江某突然想起来还有一点事要处理，你先坐会儿。”  
蓝曦臣望着他逃跑一般的急匆匆沿着游廊离开，左手下意识的去握朔月，回过神来，才后知后觉，朔月和裂冰都放在座位旁。  
江澄这是怎么了？  
他不会误会了什么吧？  
他只是想要给他一个相互安慰的拥抱而已，不会以为他也有断袖之癖吧？  
想到这里，蓝曦臣不禁扶额苦笑起来。  
听见脚步声往这边来了，忙往那头看去，只见江主事手里捧着一个木盘，上头放着几株梅花，朝他微微一笑。  
“宗主有点事要忙，还请泽芜君稍坐片刻，这花是宗主屋后那棵梅树上剪下来的，还请泽芜君赏花品茶。”  
“是我突然来访，打搅了江宗主。”  
江主事伸手请他进屋，将梅花搁在方桌上，跪坐在他对面，将茶壶里的茶叶倒掉，新添了些进去，倒上滚烫的开水。  
等茶叶泡开后，蓝曦臣比他早一步拿过茶壶，另一只手从茶盘里拿了个干净的茶杯放在他跟前，微笑着给他倒了一杯。  
“有事要请教前辈。”  
江主事是被江澄指使着来陪蓝曦臣的，一声前辈叫得他有些受宠若惊，忙摆着双手道：“前辈二字万万担当不起，泽芜君有什么想问的，但说无妨。”  
“外界都道三毒圣手狠厉无情，前辈是如何看待江宗主的？”  
蓝曦臣君子坦荡荡，朝江主事抱拳行了一礼，面上带着温煦的笑容，他就是想要知道，江家的人是如何评价自家宗主的。  
江主事倒是一怔，没想到他会问这个，出于本身对宗主的维护，自然是脱口而出，“别人口中的三毒圣手怎么可能是我们云梦江氏子弟眼中的宗主，我家宗主是什么样的人，接触过了自能了解。外人对他误会颇深，宗主从不在乎这些，今日当着泽芜君的面，我自是要夸一夸我家宗主，这世间，再无他如此坚强之人。”  
蓝曦臣端着茶杯并未喝，微笑着点了点头，道：“确实。”  
这世间，再无第二人能够像他一样强大，十七岁的年纪，独自一人担当起复兴云梦江氏一族的重任。  
如果他没有叔父和族中长老的帮衬，射日之征后，蓝家也不可能如此快速的恢复元气。  
而江澄，只是一人之力。  
唇轻轻碰触茶杯边缘，表情一怔，随即唇角微微扬起，他感觉到某个人在外头的游廊敛了声息站立着。  
江澄，我蓝涣被人骗过，这一次，却不怕被人再骗一回，我知你不会骗我。

10：  
江澄站立在游廊，敛去声息，听着江主事语气万般心疼的讲述着他初扛起宗主之职，为江氏操碎了心，内心也是一阵感慨，这些年，自己总算是熬过来了。  
蓝曦臣安静的听着江主事说起那些他不知道的事，偶尔插|上一句，从初时创业的艰难，到后来江氏的壮大，宗主是重情重义之人，不善表达感情，总是被人误解。  
江澄站立外头，唇角噙着一丝冷笑，被人误解又如何，他可没有义务跟那些说三道四的人解释，别人怎么想他江晚吟的，无所谓。  
临近中午，雪花飘得更密，江澄无声无息的转身离去，亲自去厨房走一遭，蓝家的人饮食清淡，他还是亲自去瞧一眼放心些。  
蓝曦臣还是头一次来莲花坞，别给他留下不好的印象，等会儿午饭的时候，自己还得跟他说一声对不住，不能让他误会自己对他有别的目的。  
从厨房归来，故意将脚步声弄得响了一些，江主事听见他回赖，忙收起话头，低声对蓝曦臣道：“泽芜君，我可是什么都没说。”  
蓝曦臣给他一记“我明白”的眼神，起身迎接江澄的到来。  
“丢下泽芜君是办事，失礼了。”江澄一进屋子就抱拳跟蓝曦臣赔罪，没敢正眼瞧他，自是没有注意到蓝曦臣的唇角闪过一丝别有用意的笑意。  
“老江，去厨房盯着点，莲花坞第一次招待泽芜君，别搞砸了。”  
江主事应声行礼后退出了花厅，蓝曦臣则是淡淡笑道：“江宗主太客气了，不过是一次私人身份的拜访，不必劳师动众的。”  
“是我邀请泽芜君来莲花坞做客的，怎能不尽地主之谊。”  
“那既是私人之间的交往，你我就不必这么客气了吧，晚吟！”  
江澄身体一僵，讶异的对上他含笑的双眸，从未有人这么叫过他。  
从前，父母亲和姐姐叫他阿澄，魏无羡叫他江澄，急了才叫江晚吟，在云深求学的时候，倒是聂怀桑喊过一阵子晚吟兄，可从未有人喊他一声晚吟。  
“好。”他一点头，并未觉得蓝曦臣这声“晚吟”叫的唐突，至少，这世间还有一个人愿意用此来称呼他。  
“若是晚吟不弃，唤我一声蓝涣如何？”  
蓝涣？  
江澄不由一怔，世人皆知含光君蓝湛蓝忘机，却很少人知泽芜君姓蓝名涣字曦臣，连他亲近的叔父都是叫“曦臣”的。  
在他怔楞的当头，蓝曦臣却是轻笑了一声，道：“晚吟，你我之间，是什么时候开始疏远的？我还记得，射日之征之前，我带着你到了蓝家，我们的关系比起你求学之时更进了一步，为什么，我们后来会日渐疏远？”  
感慨的语气引得江澄一记眼刀丢了过去，冷笑着回答他，“从你跟金光瑶聂明玦结拜开始，从你全心全意信任金光瑶开始，从你不把我江澄放在眼里开始。”  
蓝曦臣苦笑，摆手道：“前面两个我不否认，后面这个，绝无此事。”  
“所以说，泽芜君很蠢。”江澄不屑的撇嘴嗤了一声，“不过，我也不在乎，你蓝曦臣不想跟我江澄结交，我落得清静，就你这副柔弱的性子，我若是跟你结交，怕是已经被你气死七八回了。”  
“是，是，是，蓝涣从前性子弱，交友不慎，从此以后，与晚吟结交，晚吟必定会帮着我，是不是？”蓝曦臣总算是体会到了江主事口中那句“宗主的话要是听起来很毒得反着去体会”，果然，反着去体会体会，就体会出来另一番意思。  
“这梅花开得极好，不知晚吟可有花瓶，用水养起来，赏心悦目。”  
花瓶？  
江晚吟一脸讥诮的表情，呵呵了两声，摇头，回答的痛快：“莲花坞没这种东西，你要想赏花，后院有一片梅林，要不要去赏赏？”  
原本只是那么一说，可心里却是一怔，想起了幼时那些年被魏无羡拉着去攀折梅花给姐姐插花的情景。  
“踏雪赏梅也颇有一番情趣，晚吟，可愿意一同前去？”

11：  
莲花坞遭受过巨变，待江澄重建之后，在主宅的后院种下一片梅林。  
江澄很清楚，失去的东西是永远不会回来了，可是，他也守着陈情十三载，期望着心里恨透的那个人还能够回来。  
人倒是回来了，却跟他从此陌路，云梦从此无双杰。  
提议去赏梅的蓝曦臣没法从江澄平静的脸上读出这般汹涌的情感，面带微笑看着他，想要听见一个好字。  
江澄嗯了一声，抬眼看了看飘飘洒洒的大雪，再瞟了眼蓝家层层叠叠的衣裳，你你蓝曦臣修为再高，大雪天就穿着这么出去，还不把你冻死。  
“跟我来。”  
抬脚出了花厅，沿着临湖的游廊走到自己卧房的后门，推门而入，便是他的浴房，也不回头，只道了一声：“就当什么也没看见吧。”  
蓝曦臣淡笑道：“井井有条。”  
云梦宗主的浴房，浴桶，围帘，毛巾架子，衣服架子，都摆得整齐，倒是自己，没有想到会闯入他如此隐私的地方来。  
既然江澄不介意，他也就大大方方跟着他从浴房通往卧房的门进入了内室，江宗主睡觉的地方。  
江澄进了卧房，打开衣柜找出来两件斗篷，将淡紫色那件朝蓝曦臣丢了过去，撇嘴嫌弃的说道：“凑合着穿吧，外头很冷。”  
蓝曦臣从他打开衣柜的时候就猜到他要做什么，将斗篷穿上，含笑抱拳，道：“那就多谢晚吟了。”  
江澄穿好斗篷，斜睨他一眼，心里倒是有些后悔了，就这么直接将自己的衣服丢给他穿，万一他蓝曦臣有洁癖怎么办，到时候，尴尬的是自己。  
淡紫色的这件斗篷是今年初冬才缝制的，整件斗篷上用同样颜色的丝线绣满了九瓣莲花的暗纹，送来后，他试穿了一次，颇为满意。  
如今穿在蓝曦臣身上，配上蓝家的白色，也不知是不是人长得俊朗，感觉特别的好看，像是给他定做的一样。  
“这件斗篷今年才新做的，我还没有穿过，所以，别嫌弃。”  
“即便是晚吟穿过的，晚吟都不在意，我自是不会在意。”蓝曦臣跟着他穿过外室，发觉江家的布置与蓝家略不同。  
蓝家的卧房都是用屏风隔开，而江家的卧房却分为内外室，江宗主卧房的外室，右首靠墙的地方放着与花厅那张一样大小的方桌。  
两人一前一后从回廊信步穿过雕花的廊门，转了个方向后，蓝曦臣的眼前出现一片红梅，绽放的红梅在大雪中傲立枝头，暗香扑鼻。  
回廊通到园中的石亭骤然而止，江澄回头看看蓝曦臣，笑问道：“要不要在亭中暖一壶酒，一壶茶，你我雪中赏梅？”  
“既是赏梅，自是要身在林中。”  
“那就走吧。”江澄等的就是他这句话，率先出了石亭，也不知怎的，深埋在心底的那股子孩子性情突然冒了出来，肩头仿佛卸下了一方宗主的责任，迈着轻快的脚步朝着林中那株开的正艳的梅树走去。  
“晚吟。”蓝曦臣轻声叫道，待他回过头来，一把油纸伞为他遮挡住纷飞的大雪，对上温煦如春光的双眸，江澄的心不禁一荡。  
泽芜君果真是面面俱到，这会儿还能从乾坤袋里拿出一把伞来。  
“那株梅花以前栽种在我母亲屋前，莲花坞重建后，我将它移栽到这里来，原本以为活不了，次年的冬日，它开得最早，开得最艳，最为繁盛。”  
江澄站立在老梅树前，伸手拍了拍树干，眼睛里流淌出来一丝寂寞。  
“晚吟……”蓝曦臣的声音一颤，上前与他并肩而立，“辛苦你了。”  
江澄的心早就练就了铁石心肠，这十几年来，无论多难都咬着牙走了过来，如今在蓝曦臣的面前自然不会表现出软弱的一面。  
嘲笑的撇嘴，冷哼道：“若是射日之征时你对着我说这句话，我还能对你感激感激，如今，多余了。”  
“并不多余。”蓝曦臣微微侧身，右手拿着伞，左臂张开，将身形纤细的人纳入怀中，用尽了力气给他一个拥抱。  
“蓝曦臣，你作甚？”江澄怒了，想要挣开，无奈，蓝家人可怕的怪力钳制的他动不得分毫。

12：  
蓝曦臣温柔的声音在江澄的头顶响起，“想替虞夫人抱抱你。”  
他的内心万分后悔，明明在射日之征的时候彼此有过交集，明明在他最困苦的时候可以站在他的背后给予支持。  
这世间，没有如果，一切都已经发生了，无可挽回。  
但至少，从现在开始，他会站在他身边。  
“晚吟，我会一直在你身边。”  
江澄满脸通红，又气又恼，低斥道：“两个大男人搂搂抱抱成何体统。”  
“并未搂搂抱抱。”蓝曦臣略显委屈的语调，松开他，对上他恼怒的双眸，右手的伞轻飘飘落地，双臂一收，将他再次纳入怀中，“再替江叔叔抱抱你。”  
这一次，像是要被揉进骨血里似的，江澄在他的怀中差点喘不过气来，张开想要骂人，心头一股酸楚的东西却涌了出来。  
挣扎无用，便放弃了挣扎，头靠在他的肩窝，他身上的檀香围绕在鼻下，雪花落在彼此的发上，身上，瞬间化为了水滴。  
“还有阿姐的。”  
他的双臂环上他的腰，眼泪滑落，化成了一道浅浅的水汽，凝结成了彻骨的寒冷。  
“谢谢你，蓝曦臣。”  
他将所有的力道全部倚在他的身上，放空了身体里所有的骄矜，冷傲，他不过是一个想要人安慰一句的江晚吟。  
“应该我谢谢你，是你把我从悔恨的泥沼里拉了出来，晚吟，谢谢你。”  
我是有目的接近你的，蓝涣，你这个傻子。  
江澄闭上眼睛，这一刻，全身心的放松，什么都不管，只想就这样靠在他的身上，得到这世间唯一的温暖。  
蓝曦臣的怀抱真的犹如三月春风般的温煦，他不禁有些失神。  
雪中的拥抱开启了江宗主和蓝宗主之间的情谊，江澄也早就把系统任务忘得一干二净，待到短暂的软弱过后，他还是那个恣意飞扬的江宗主。  
只不过，他对蓝曦臣的态度明显有所改变，至少，他对他说的每句话都是真诚的，不再夹枪带棒，明褒暗贬。  
到了晚间，江澄在自己的卧房外间摆了酒宴，蓝曦臣有幸成为了金凌之后唯一能在江澄卧房里一起吃饭之人。  
江澄知道蓝家禁酒，亲自给他泡上一壶好茶，自己则是眉眼带笑，看着一桌特意为蓝曦臣准备的清淡菜色，自酿的桂花酒，以前喝着并未觉着特别，而今天却喝出个回味甘甜，心里高兴，多喝了几杯。  
到最后，竟醉意袭来，还是蓝曦臣将他扶到内室的床榻之上，江主事带着人撤了碗筷，见着喝醉酒的宗主搂抱着泽芜君不肯放手，一脸汗颜的表情，请泽芜君多多见谅，宗主有很多年没这么高兴了，多喝几杯，如此模样，还请见谅。  
蓝曦臣一向都是坦荡君子，客客气气说今晚要在莲花坞住下，还要麻烦前辈。  
江主事瞧自家宗主不肯放手的模样，心里暗暗叹息，宗主啊，你有点过分了。  
抱拳请泽芜君安抚好宗主，再来请他去客房。  
江澄从床上闹腾到地上，也幸好地上铺了一层厚厚的毛毯，屋子里加了两个暖炉，虽然空间有点大，但也不至于空荡荡冷飕飕。  
蓝曦臣陪着他坐在地上，听着他醉眼朦胧的说着金凌跑去夜猎，他悄悄跟在身后，几次遇上蓝家的那两位少年郎，以后，那个叫蓝思追的，必定比那蓝景仪有出息。  
说着，闹着，逐渐将身体往蓝曦臣的怀里拱了拱，最后，找了个舒适的位置，喟叹了一声：“蓝涣，你的身子真暖和。”  
朦胧间，只觉得一双有力的手臂环上了他，像是从遥远的地方传来蓝曦臣温柔的低笑，“只要晚吟不嫌弃，以后，想要依靠的时候，随时候着你。”  
“好。”  
温暖的气息包围着他，再也不用担心任何事，多少年来，没有一夜是如此安稳入睡的。  
他将自己全部交给了依靠的人，他相信，从此以后，有一个人会站在他的身后，给予他强力的支撑。  
蓝曦臣，你真的很好。  
身体仿佛在黑暗里前行了太久，耀眼的光芒射进来的时候，眼睛反倒睁不开。  
江澄的身体动了动，叹息了一声，右臂遮挡住刺眼的阳光，浑身僵硬，他这是睡了多久？  
有点口渴。  
江澄起身下床，脑子一片空白。  
“宗主醒了。”江主事在外室听见动静，马上吩咐外头的人准备热水给宗主洗漱，自己则是掀起帘子进了内室，一脸舒口气的表情。  
“蓝曦臣呢？”江澄揉了揉脸，不经意问道，他记得昨晚上他喝醉酒后，一直在闹他，也不知那呆子的心里是不是有点嫌弃他了。  
套上外袍，接过茶杯喝了一口温开水，只听见江主事一脸严肃说道：“据说泽芜君还未出关。”  
江澄拿着杯子的手一僵，诧异问道：“什么？”一脸见鬼的表情。  
“确实还未出关，蓝家的事务都是蓝启仁先生在处理。”江主事眼见他神情如此惊愕，有些不明所以，下意识的问道：“宗主怎会突然想起问泽芜君闭关之事？”  
“蓝曦臣没出关？没到我们莲花坞来过？”  
“没有啊。”江主事很确定的回道，“宗主……”  
江澄的手抖了一下，茶杯里的水洒了出来 。  
“我睡了多久？”  
“已经是正午了，宗主，我还担心你这么晚没有起来，是不是病了，可能是昨儿换了新床新被，宗主睡着舒心，才晚起。”  
江主事见自家宗主没什么病态，终于将一颗吊了半天的心给放了下去。  
“昨日是冬至？”江澄大惊失色，“昨日竟是冬至！”  
他手里拿着茶杯，跌跌撞撞到了外室，出了门，只见外头阳光晴好，哪里有半点下过大雪的样子。  
昨日竟是冬至！

13：  
所以，只是一场梦。  
只是因为换了床铺，睡得太舒坦，才做了一场毫无道理的梦……而已！  
江澄在无数遍确定只是做了一场梦后，差点就当着江主事的面往大腿上猛拍一掌，让自己再清醒一点，什么都没发生，真他妈的好。  
这天上午，江澄看什么都顺眼了，把堆积在书房案头的那些公务用最快速度处理完，还抽空去监督了弟子们练习。  
他江晚吟不管外头是怎么传他的，我行我素，早就在十年前开始用阶梯的方式培养弟子门生。  
从射日之征开始跟着他的那些年纪大的门生，如今都被他安置在各处，射日之征后进入江家的，经过三五年的观察，那些能力和武力值高的，如今已经是莲花坞的骨干力量。  
再往下就是年纪小一些的，一层层筛选出有潜质的先培养着，他要保证云梦江氏即便以后没了他的支撑，也能屹立不倒。  
午饭前，金凌带着几个随从御剑而来，给江澄带来了清谈会的请柬，望着年少气盛的大外甥，江澄不免想到自己，庆幸金凌还有他这个嫡亲的舅舅在背后能够支撑他。  
自观音庙后，舅甥俩也是头一次单独在一起用饭，江澄吩咐厨房做了金凌喜欢吃的菜，在花厅里相对而坐。  
比起以前争锋相对的见面，舅甥俩这一次倒是很有默契的只管低头吃饭，没说什么。  
金凌其实有很多话要跟他亲舅说的，比如关于魏无羡，舅舅你到底是怎么想的，就这么从此大路朝天各走半边了吗？  
虽然他自己对魏无羡和温宁也是说不清道不明的情绪，可魏无羡和亲舅舅之间难道就这么算了吗？  
“想什么呢？”江澄早就看出自家外甥有话想说，碍于他可能会翻脸，欲言还休的样子真是有点长大了意思。  
夹了一块鱼肉放在他的碗里，语气比以往都要柔和一些，“如今你已经是一家之主，年纪小也做不得借口了，凡事都要仔细考量。”  
“舅舅，那个，我想问……”  
金凌到底年少，他可以在他舅暗中跟随他夜猎的时候跟他怄气，他舅说一句，他顶十句，可面对魏无羡这个问题，还真是不知如何开口才好。  
“从此相见是路人。”江澄并未恼怒，神情淡淡说道，“陈情都还给他了，他也不是前一世那个魏无羡，我还念念不忘云梦双杰做甚。”  
“舅舅……”金凌有些不敢置信，自家这位被自己的言语一点就着的暴脾气舅舅这是怎的了？  
“金凌，你年纪还小，别像我一样，轻易信了别人的承诺。”  
“哦。”金凌想想有道理，魏无羡这厮确实是轻易说出承诺，到最后却没有遵守。  
观音庙里他可是在场的，不管什么原因，他舅舅都哭成那样了，魏无羡到最后却是一句对不起。  
“清河的请柬你送去了吗？”江澄放下筷子，眉眼之间多了一分冷冽。  
“正想要问问舅舅，蓝家和聂家的请柬，是我亲自送过去，还是派人送过去即可？”  
江澄眼神里多了一分杀气，冷笑道：“请柬带了吗？”  
“带了。”  
“我陪你去一趟清河。”  
金凌不禁打了个寒颤，舅舅身上的杀气是怎么回事？  
午饭后，稍作休憩，江澄让跟着金凌来的人在莲花坞等候，自己带着金凌御剑去了清河找聂怀桑。  
年方十四的少年宗主金凌，以前没少被他亲舅抱在怀里御剑出行，可那时年纪尚小，他舅御剑的速度也慢，今日，他舅这是要让他体会一下什么叫一眼万里吗？  
到了清河，他从三毒下来，感觉整个人都虚了，要不是他舅一手拎着他的后领，怕是腿软直接跪下了。  
聂怀桑身为一宗之主，到了年底也是很忙碌的，听闻江澄带着金凌到访，忙从一堆宗务里抬起头来，先是一脸迷茫的神色，随即猜到了他们两个来做什么。  
前两天就听闻兰陵金氏要举办清谈盛会，江澄还真是护犊子，居然陪着他大外甥亲自来了。  
赶紧笑脸相迎，奉上最好的茶水糕点。  
他和江澄年少时在云深不知处有同窗情谊，金凌他爹也是同一期的，算起来，金凌也是他大侄子，所以，格外的客气。  
江澄也不跟他废话，直接将清谈会的请柬甩给他，聂怀桑自然是答应会去参加，瞧江澄一脸杀气腾腾的模样，他哪敢说个不字。  
没一盏茶的功夫，宾客会面结束，江澄起身告辞。  
聂怀桑自然是尽地主之谊，一直将舅甥俩送到山门外。  
江澄将金凌支走，对着聂怀桑身后的人道：“都退下吧，我跟你们宗主还有些私事要聊。”  
这颐指气使的态度，聂怀桑忙挥手让属下退下，抱拳，小心翼翼赔笑道：“江兄，还有什么事但说无妨。”  
“自然是但说无妨。”江澄不屑冷笑道：“你与我，你与金子轩，也算是少年时同窗一场，封棺当日，我江澄为此也出了十成十的力，你说是吧？”  
“是，是，是。”聂怀桑知道他想说什么，连连点头，“江兄想说什么，我明白的。”  
“你明白就好。”江澄右手背在身后，一副居高临下的表情，“你大哥之事，是金光瑶对不起你，不是金家对不起你，所以，外头传言，清河聂氏和兰陵金氏如今成了死对头，你这么聪明的人，不会没有办法化解，对不对？”  
“什么人传这种无聊的谣言，金凌怎么说也是子轩兄的儿子，也算是我的侄子，如今他是兰陵金氏的宗主，我帮他还来不及，何来死对头一说。”  
“那还请怀桑兄以后多多帮扶金凌，我这个亲舅舅若是多插手，外人又要传言说我江澄蛮横无理，插手金氏的宗务。”  
聂怀桑连连点头称是，心里却道：上当了，江澄这是等着自己往套里钻啊。行吧，帮扶就帮扶点，金凌毕竟是金子轩的儿子，帮了，反正有利无害不是。说到底，如今的四大家族，江家和金家是连成一气了，江澄的修为又在自己之上，以后仙督之位非他莫属的。  
“怀桑兄，今日我亲自陪着金凌来，一来，想要外人知道，我江澄是他坚强的后盾，金家不会垮，二来，也想跟你亲口说说仙门百家的未来，四大家族，蓝家的泽芜君闭关不出，我又不喜与人虚与委蛇，金凌年幼，你嘛，最聪明的一个，只要你不做有违天道人伦之事，我江澄会支持你到底。”  
聂怀桑猛摇手，怯生生道：“江兄，你这可就羞煞小弟了。”  
“装什么装，你有能力周旋百家，仙督你不当，谁来当？”江澄朝他冷冷哼了一声，“底牌给你亮在这里了，你自己看着办，我很忙，走了。”  
抽出三毒，朝金凌喊了一声，金凌有些怯步，到了聂怀桑跟前，行了一礼，被他舅拎着衣领上了三毒，一眨眼的功夫就不见了踪影。  
聂怀桑拍拍胸口，一副受了惊吓的表情，江澄的修为，他怕是两辈子都比不上了。  
而回到莲花坞的金凌表示，头有点晕，他需要休息，连晚饭都不想吃了。  
劳累一天的江宗主在晚饭后好好泡了个澡，卧房暖洋洋的，浑身舒坦，早早上床睡了。  
他又做梦了，梦见了那带着檀香气息的温暖怀抱。

14：  
次日一早，金凌在他舅卧房的外间用餐，他舅眼底青青，神情恍惚，看起来整夜没有睡好。  
舅舅心情不好的时候，还是少招惹为妙。  
大外甥乖巧地吃着早饭，对他舅的要求一一应答，随后带着人御剑去了云深不知处，给蓝家的宗主泽芜君送请柬。  
这一天，江澄过得有些心不在焉，到了晚饭时分，金凌回来，告知，泽芜君尚在闭关之中，清谈会由蓝启仁先生出席。  
他的脸上带着笑意，江澄猜测他在蓝家遇到了那同龄的蓝思追和蓝景仪，这三个小子如今的关系倒是亲近了不少。  
虽然蓝思追的背后有温宁在，自己再不乐意，温宁毫不疑问是护着金凌的，所以，他也只能睁一眼闭一眼。  
哼，当他不知道蓝思追是温家后人吗？  
他江澄执掌莲花坞十几年，如果这点事都打探不到，莲花坞早就垮了。  
当然，他对蓝思追一开始还是很膈应的，毕竟是温家后人。  
可他又不是那种不讲道理之人，十几年前，蓝思追不过是一个幼童，什么都不知道，对温家的恨，他无法强制加在无辜的孩子身上。  
有时候，想通了就是想通了，回首再看看以往所经历的一切，付之一笑。  
金凌又在莲花坞宿了一晚，第二天跟他舅一起吃了早饭，便带着人回金麟台了，倒是没看出他舅心情怎么样，只是眼底的乌青好像加重了一点。  
江宗主又失眠了。  
还能有什么原因，睡着了就做梦，梦见的依旧是泽芜君温暖的怀抱，惊醒之后，再无睡意，睁大眼睛一直到天亮。  
如此一来，到了第五天，莲花坞陷入了自家宗主所制造出来的低气压，且，谁也不知道宗主到底为了何事才如此压抑他的怒气。  
第六日，江宗主不准备睡觉了，泡完澡，拿着个坐垫到了房中，在床边入定打坐，再这么失眠下去也不是个事。  
但，结果是，江宗主只要闭上眼想要休息，满脑子都是那人和煦的声音和温暖的怀抱。  
江宗主一掌打裂了新床，半夜三更，只身一人离开莲花坞，说是去附近夜猎，用不着弟子跟随，留下一堆匆匆起床衣服才穿了一半的弟子面面相觑。  
宗主这是闹哪样啊？  
江宗主御剑离开了莲花坞，哪是去附近，根本就是往姑苏而去。  
他觉得，或许见一见蓝曦臣就能解决问题。  
年少时在云深求学，魏无羡没少犯禁，他自然知道蓝家何处的禁制薄弱一些，即便那些薄弱的地方修改了，以他的修为，想要悄然无声的进入蓝家，也不是不可能之事。  
御剑的速度怕是有史以来最快的一次，天未亮便到了姑苏，敛去气息，在万般静寂中潜入，熟门熟路往蓝曦臣的寒室奔去。  
蓝家虽然早起早睡，但这会儿还未有半点动静，所以，江澄也不必做贼似的东躲西藏，以他的身手，没一会儿就到了寒室。  
很意外，寒室亮着灯，一拢白色站立在门前，正是泽芜君蓝曦臣。  
蓝家的校服穿在他的身上，显得空荡荡，一些日子不见，泽芜君瘦了很多。  
“原来是江宗主到了。”看清楚来人，一身紫衣，淡紫色绣着暗纹的斗篷，细眉杏目，浑身都透着一股锐利之气。  
江澄离他三五步的距离停下，抱拳，细眉一挑，讥诮道：“江某私闯蓝家，倒是扫了泽芜君闭关静心的雅兴。”  
细细一想，蓝曦臣作为一家之主，蓝家的整个禁制应该都掌握在手里，跟自己一样，身为宗主，谁私闯了莲花坞，自然是第一个感觉到的。  
所以，嘴上免不了要嘲笑一番，既然闭关了，还关心谁人闯入，让门生去处理就好。  
“不知江宗主前来，有何要事？”蓝曦臣做了一个请的手势，将他迎入寒室，一股清冷之气扑面而来，江澄下意识哼了一声。  
“泽芜君，你这寒室还真是够冷的。”  
十几年前，射日之征结盟后的那日，曾经随他一起到寒室喝过茶。  
那日，聂二的大哥聂明玦也在，当时作为年纪最小的一个，并未说太多的话，但，和聂明玦做着详细计划的蓝曦臣也并未冷落他，时不时问他的意见。  
那时，他对寒室的印象：整洁，明亮，温暖。  
可如今，整洁依旧，明亮和温暖却已经不在。  
蓝曦臣淡淡一笑，并未在意，接过他解下的斗篷挂起，请他坐下，自顾生火烧水泡茶，尽地主之谊。  
江澄默默看着他忙碌，低声道：“这几日，我夜夜梦见观音庙的情景，泽芜君，你什么时候能够出关？可知外头的人都在传什么吗？”  
“在传蓝曦臣为亲手杀了金光瑶愧疚至今，在传蓝曦臣和金光瑶有断袖之嫌，在传蓝曦臣再不出关，蓝家恐怕要完了。”  
“你倒是什么都知道。”江澄听他这么一说，倒是一点都不担心了，孤傲的性子又开始作怪，“那你还不出关？”  
蓝曦臣一向警觉，正在熟睡中，有人突破禁制，立即醒了过来，本想着操起朔月和裂冰直接去劫人，可没想到，闯入之人朝着寒室的方向来了，并且没有一丝一毫的杀气，他便站立在寒室门口，静待来人。  
可没想到竟是江澄，心里略微惊讶，但想起与他在观音庙里见识过彼此最狼狈的时刻，出于“同病相怜”，竟丝毫不怀疑他私闯蓝家是别有用意。  
“江宗主何时在意过外人是怎么传言的？”他的唇角噙着温煦的笑意，看在江澄的眼中略显得虚情假意，于是又不屑的冷哼了声。  
“金凌初为家主，头一次举办清谈会，泽芜君是不是卖个面子给江某，出席一下？”  
蓝曦臣猜到的也是这件事，只是不解，为什么要在这个时候，还是以潜入的方式来到他跟前？  
“昨日叔父跟我提过此事，我也正在考虑。”  
“昨日种种皆是过往，泽芜君该放下了，除非你真如外人所传，跟金光瑶有不可告人的关系，呵。”  
蓝曦臣并未恼怒，将炭火加在暖炉里，屋子里慢慢温暖了起来，茶壶里的水也开了，泡了茶，递给江澄。  
“三尊结义开始，我与他们都是以礼相待，从无龌龊。我知江宗主对断袖恨之入骨，并非我包庇弟弟，忘机心悦之人是个男的而已，他对无羡从未有二心。”  
对断袖恨之入骨吗？  
他是这样的吗？  
江澄仔细想了想，没觉得自己对断袖的有那么大的仇恨，只是知道蓝忘机和魏无羡是一对后，没办法接受。  
他看蓝忘机不顺眼，蓝忘机对他也是诸多的不满，特别是他带着人清剿了夷陵老祖的乱葬岗这件事，恐怕蓝忘机这辈子都不会对他有好脸色。  
可自己又何时需要他含光君的好脸色。  
屋子里逐渐暖了起来，他自嘲笑了一声，说道：“这几日总是失眠，夜夜面对泽芜君凄苦的神情，又看见自己痛哭流涕的样子，有好几日无法入眠，也不怕泽芜君笑话，今日私自闯入，就是想私底下见一见泽芜君，我们两个是不是都该从观音庙的阴影里走出来了？”  
手里端着茶杯，抬眼，双眸里有一丝脆弱一闪而过，蓝曦臣的心像是被狠狠捏了一下。  
回首往日，年少时的江澄性情洒脱，每每他师兄魏无羡犯事，总是他在善后，嘴上说着下一次绝不再给善后之类的话，到最后，依旧是他。  
莲花坞巨变后，那个意气奋发的江澄不见了，留给世人看的是一个冷厉无情的江宗主。  
可他在观音庙那一夜，见到的是藏在阴冷表面下的赤子之心。  
今日，他私闯云深不知处，他仿佛又看见了那个在蓝家求学时的江澄。  
“我们两个都是可怜之人。”  
江澄的身体一僵，讶异的看着他，这句话在梦境里是他说的。

15：  
可怜吗？  
江澄没觉得自己可怜，冷哼着剐了蓝曦臣一眼。  
“泽芜君，你打算以后怎么办啊？”喝口茶，暖暖身子，即便有灵力护身，大冬天御剑多时，周身也是冷的。  
“江宗主可走了出来？”蓝曦臣反问道：“你打算以后怎么看待无羡？”  
魏无羡参加过蓝家的家宴，虽然不入蓝启仁的眼，可也是被默认为蓝忘机道侣的，蓝曦臣一声“无羡”叫出来，倒是显得比江澄与魏无羡更亲近些。  
江澄无声的笑了笑，抬眼，放下茶杯，不温不火道：“都放下了，从此，天涯一方，各不相干，谁欠谁的，都是上辈子的事。”  
蓝曦臣听懂了他的意思，抱拳以示感谢，毕竟是自己的亲弟弟把人的兄弟给撬走的。  
“所以，江宗主也要我放下。”  
“放不下吗？”江澄唇角勾起一丝讥笑，“泽芜君，你若是身处在我这个位置，就没有那么多不可以放下的，真羡慕你有叔叔，有族中长老替你担着，你真是一个任性的家主。”  
蓝曦臣苦笑一声，确实如此，没什么可以解释的，若是江澄如此任性，云梦江氏怕是早就被人踩在脚下。  
“江宗主，辛苦了。”  
“我不需要这些冠冕堂皇的话，泽芜君，兰陵的清谈会，我在金麟台等着你。”  
江澄一仰头，将茶杯里的水一口干，起身，准备告辞，见是见了，可总不能扑上去抱他，不把他吓死才怪了。  
“江宗主不准备用犀利的言语再敲打敲打我这个身陷泥潭之人吗？”  
“人都是需要自己想通的，别人说再多的话也无用。放下，说起来很容易，做起来也很难，但，有些事，总归要放下的。你和金光瑶之间的种种，有我跟魏婴种种放不下吗？话至此，泽芜君多加保重，期待听见你出关的消息。”  
拱手，准备取了斗篷离去，被蓝曦臣一手抓住手臂，微讶，回头看他，对上他笑意盈盈的双眸，不解其意，挑了挑眉。  
“江宗主远道而来，休憩片刻再走不迟。”  
从江澄随他进屋，就发觉他眼底的乌青，生火的时候，顺手往香炉里点了一根安神香，这些日子以来，他都是靠着安神香入眠，有时，安神香都失去了作用。  
散发着檀香的怀抱尽在身侧，隔着衣服，蓝曦臣手心里的温暖像是传递到了他的肌肤上，江澄的身子一僵，有一刹那的冲动，想要直接将人拥入怀中，汲吸他身上温暖的味道。  
蓝曦臣依旧是那个磊落的君子，目光清澈，毫不掩饰对他身体的担忧。  
“江宗主的脸色很差。”  
江澄甩开他的手，心里暗骂，还不都因为你，夜夜入梦来。  
身子软绵绵的，这是怎么回事？  
才把人的手甩开，下一刻，身体猛地朝他的怀抱里倒去。  
“江澄。”蓝曦臣低声惊呼，没想到他会对安神香如此的反应，慌忙将他抱在怀中，神情有些凌乱。  
他点的是安神香，不是迷香，江澄怎么这副反应，这是多久没有好好睡觉了？  
情急之下，连尊称都忘记了，直接叫了一声名字，仿若十几年前射日之征结盟之时。  
“困。”  
江澄并非失去了意识，而是双腿发软，心里有个声音叫嚣着，顺势倒进他的怀里。  
在被他有力的双臂抱住的那一刻，心底里一声满足的喟叹，头靠在他的肩窝，闷声问道：‘你点了迷香？”  
“安神香。”蓝曦臣纠正他，“若不嫌弃，在我榻上休憩片刻。”  
“你家床榻太硬，硌得慌，还是打坐片刻。”  
蓝曦臣被他这么一说，目光屏风后的床榻望了一眼，苦笑道，“我再拿些被子给你垫着。”  
蓝家的修行无处不在，睡觉的床榻也是众多仙家名门中最简陋的，被云梦的江宗主嫌弃，也是情理当中的。  
想当年，江澄在云梦求学一年，暗中没少发牢骚说蓝家的生活条件这等艰苦，蓝家的家底比起江家，有过之而无不及。  
用他私底下的话来说，蓝家就是在装穷。  
所以，想要他再睡一睡蓝家硌人的床榻，直接拒绝。  
蓝曦臣无奈的笑着，将他扶到屏风后，拿了两个垫子放在榻旁，陪着江澄打坐，略作休憩。  
可不知怎么的，江澄的身子慢慢靠了过来，歪在他的肩上，毫无防备的睡着了。  
他想伸手将人推开，可看见江澄褪去尖锐的外表，闭着眼沉沉睡着，这副毫无防备的柔软表情，一下子击中了他，一股想要保护他的念头油然而生。  
顺着自己的心意，将他揽入怀中，让他靠在自己的胸口，江澄嘟哝了一声，寻了个舒适的位置，仿佛天经地义般，在他的怀中睡得香甜。  
蓝曦臣的心跳漏了一拍。  
阴狠无情的三毒圣手江晚吟，在他的怀里毫无杀伤力的熟睡着，眉眼之间卸下了狠厉，余下的只有温顺的俊美。  
他太累了。  
蓝曦臣从心底里为怀中之人感叹，自己何其有幸，让他卸下所有伪装，如此安心的在他的怀中睡得安稳。  
“晚吟，你可以放下，涣也可以放下。”  
江澄似乎听见了他的话语，含糊的嘟哝了一声，垂落的双环上了他的腰。  
像是在梦中一般，如此亲密的靠在一起，没有半分生疏。  
蓝曦臣悄悄在寒室外设了禁制，以防止门生前来打搅，他不想让别的人看见如此柔弱的江宗主。  
这一天，蓝家的门生给宗主早中晚来送了三次饭，宗主设立的禁制都没有取消，不得已，只好上报到先生那里。  
正巧，含光君也在，几个人急匆匆来到寒室门口，对于宗主设立的禁制丝毫没有办法，蓝忘机想要强行破坏，生怕他兄长一个想不明白做了傻事。  
正要动手，禁制突然消失，蓝曦臣一身白衣飘诀从里头走了出来。  
“叔父，忘机，你们来了。”泽芜君的笑容一如既往的温煦，面对自己的亲人，笑容里多了一分真挚，“我正要去找你们，明日起，对外宣布我已出关的消息吧。”  
“曦臣，你……”蓝启仁一脸欣慰的表情，“你终于想明白了。”  
“这些日子辛苦叔父了。”蓝曦臣对着长辈深施一礼，“金麟台的清谈会，曦臣去出席。”  
“兄长……”蓝忘机欲言又止，以他的修为，已经感觉到寒室里还有一人。

16：  
蓝曦臣最了解他，摆手制止他说出来，“天色已晚，你们先回去休息吧，我还有点私事要到山下处理。”  
最后一句话，已经是用宗主的语气，蓝启仁和蓝忘机即便是长辈和兄弟，但在宗主面前，自是要遵守宗主的命令。  
况且，以蓝家宗主的修为，当世还未有敌手，要担心的倒是他自己钻牛角尖出不来。  
等几个人走远了，江澄包裹着雪白的蓝家斗篷从寒室里走了出来，为了避人耳目，他听从了蓝曦臣的建议，换上他的斗篷，由他亲自送下山。  
这一觉睡到天黑，睁开眼睛，帐顶是卷云图腾，自己也不知什么时候被蓝曦臣给扶到床榻上睡觉了。  
若是让他知道，他是被蓝曦臣给横抱着放在床榻上的，不知道会是什么表情？  
蓝曦臣亲自送他下山，在彩衣镇上一起吃了晚饭，随后到了镇外，与江澄告别。  
睡饱，吃好喝好，江澄神清气爽，脸上的笑意也增加了几分。  
与蓝曦臣道别后，御剑的速度比来时还快了些，心里想着，自己出来溜达一天了，也不知莲花坞里有没有出什么乱子。  
倒是蓝曦臣，目送他离去的身影，久久站立不动，最后，唇角扬起一丝果断的笑意，这才转身离开。  
次日，修真界传开了泽芜君出关的消息。  
金麟台的清谈盛会，金家的少年宗主金凌出尽了风头。  
清河聂家宗主亲自相助，助他独立完成了此次盛会。  
姑苏蓝家宗主带着弟弟含光君和门生一同前来，也是一副长辈的姿态护着。  
更别说云梦那位亲舅舅了，三毒圣手江晚吟，金凌乃是他唯一的骨肉至亲，平日里常喊着要打断大外甥的腿，可这位护犊子的舅舅是容不得别人对他大外甥有一丝不敬的。  
清谈会后，四大家族依旧是四大家族，凌驾于仙门百家之上，无论金家如今的实力大不如以前，可有另三家护着，明地里，谁也不敢小看。  
除夕之际，金凌带着年货兴冲冲跑来云梦找舅舅一起过年，被江主事给拦了回去。  
“什么，我舅舅跟泽芜君一起夜猎去了，今天可是除夕啊！”  
江主事一边指使人将金宗主送来的年货搬走，一边笑吟吟回答道：“泽芜君亲自来莲花坞找宗主，江川那边出了个比较棘手的东西，宗主也不好推辞。小少爷，您如今也是一家之主，宗主说了，以后，过年过节的，陪着金家的人过。”  
金凌气呼呼带着人回金麟台了。  
江主事抬头望望天，阴沉沉的，也亏得小少爷这一路跑来，结果连他舅的面也没见上。  
好似要下雪了。  
宗主连个随从都没带，泽芜君啊，你可要好好照顾我家宗主啊。  
江川的一个客栈里，外头下着鹅毛大雪，屋子里生了炭火，驱散了一丝寒冷。  
江澄独立窗前，望着外头被白雪覆盖的地面，嗤了一声，朝蓝曦臣道：“蓝涣，你选的什么日子，大雪天，我可不想出去打怪。”  
蓝曦臣正在取架子上的斗篷，笑吟吟走过来，将斗篷披在他身上，道：“那就请晚吟陪着我在这里过一个除夕，等雪停了，我们再上山打怪。”  
江澄斜睨了一眼披在身上的白色斗篷，本想问一声，泽芜君，我那件淡紫色的斗篷你打算什么时候拿给我还啊。  
那日在寒室，说好清谈会的时候会拿给他还，结果，蓝曦臣提都没提，他把这件斗篷还给他，他却说不急着还。  
其实，他也舍不得还，斗篷上有他的气息，挂在卧房的内室，有了他的气息，好似安了心，再也没失过眠。  
彼此都保持了默契，再也不提还斗篷的事，反正，蓝曦臣这件斗篷没有绣着家纹，穿出去也不张扬。  
倒是金麟台清谈会的时候，蓝忘机看见他穿着这件斗篷，看他的眼神里带着些许的质疑，被他冷冷瞪了回去。  
陪着他过除夕吗？  
反正，他已经给金凌留话了，即便是回去了，也是一个人过除夕，和蓝曦臣在一起，反倒觉得舒心。  
“蓝涣，蓝家少了你，这个年是不是过得有些凄凉？”他侧过脸去，调笑的看着比自己略高出些的蓝曦臣，“要不……”  
蓝曦臣的呼吸一滞，从他在寒室外见到私闯蓝家的江澄始，江澄在面对他的时候越发的喜欢笑了。  
他的心又跳漏了一拍。  
“这个除夕，晚吟不愿陪着我过吗？”十足委屈的语气逗笑了江澄。  
“与你深交之后，越来越发觉，泽芜君其实就是个无赖之人。”江澄心情愉悦的用手肘顶了顶他的胸口，“好，好，好，陪你过，陪你过，只是，客栈中的那些干蘑菇小青菜的，你觉得够我们两个吃吗？”  
蓝曦臣差点脱口而出，我只对你无赖。  
面对他亲密的举动，再一次心跳加速，掩饰的笑了两声，“客栈老板的储藏室里还有很多好东西，早上，我不是还打了一只山鸡。”  
“呵呵，你蓝家不是禁杀生吗？”  
“云深不知处禁杀生。”  
“好吧，好吧，即便是在云深不知处，你是宗主，也是你说了算。”  
蓝曦臣的唇角勾起一丝温柔的笑意，晚吟，这只是开始，往后的日子，我会一直陪在你身边，谢谢你将我从深渊里解救出来。  
手指轻轻碰触他的，并未引起他的注意，往他身边又移了一步。  
“好大的雪。”  
江宗主嗯了一声，被他身上温暖的气息吸引着，下意识的往他怀中靠了靠，丝毫没觉得不妥，“你看，你看，那边好像有一只兔子在跑。”  
蓝曦臣理所当然单臂环住他，语气宛如三月里温煦的风，“晚吟看错了，那是一只狐狸。”  
“是狐狸吗？”  
两颗跳动的心倚靠在一起，恋爱系统，正在启动中。  
【曦澄】番外：美味除夕夜  
正文如下：

01：  
自从泽芜君出关以后，跟云梦江氏的关系似乎近了许多，时常派人送信到莲花坞，江宗主倒也会很及时让蓝家的人把回信带回。  
眼看就要过年了，各家都忙着年前的各种事，只有蓝家的泽芜君有族中长老帮衬着，早早将一年之事收了尾，过了几日在寒室里喝茶消磨的清闲日子。  
人一旦清闲下来，沉淀在心里的一些东西就怎么压都压不下去了。  
泽芜君表示，他很想见见江宗主。  
算算日子，江宗主此时在莲花坞估计忙得昏天黑地，连正常睡觉的时间都没有，自己贸然去打搅他，怕是不太好。  
于是，又派人送去了几封信，一如既往的说一些无关紧要的小事，每封信末尾，都会提一句“天寒地冻，晚吟自当珍重”之类的话语。  
江宗主的回信基本都是“知晓了”“蓝曦臣，你真啰嗦”之类的直白话语。  
言语虽然直白，可泽芜君还是从中读出了一丝丝的欣喜之情。  
每次拿着回信都是看了又看，末了，轻抚信纸，一脸极为珍惜的表情。  
过了小年，过年的气氛越来越浓烈，连民间邪祟的消息都少了许多。  
蓝家人一向都以清修为主，可在过年这件事上，却很郑重其事。  
姑苏周边的几件邪祟扰民事件被蓝家平息后，族中的长老开始分派过年期间执行除祟任务，没被分配到任务的门生子弟，过年期间就安心呆在云深不知处享受难得的团圆时光。  
蓝曦臣身为宗主，自当以身作则，安排自己小年后到除夕值守，蓝启仁先生见他如此亲力亲为，暗自高兴，反正二侄子带着他媳妇过年来了，到时候，万一宗主不在，二侄子也是可以代替宗主执行各种新年祭祀的。  
所以，二十六那天，蓝家接到江川的求救信，说山中有邪祟作乱，已经有三人失踪，值守的蓝曦臣就自告奋勇下山除祟去了。  
蓝启仁亲自送他到山门，看着他毕恭毕敬朝他行了礼告了辞，望着他御剑远去的身影，长吁短叹了一番。  
他到底是他亲叔叔，有些话还是不说了，真以为他不知道大侄儿心里所想的啊，江澄当日私闯云深，破了蓝家的禁制，大侄儿送他下山，他都是知道的。  
看见大侄儿的脸上重新焕发出来的温煦笑容，不说就不说了，还有什么比从小养大的孩子露出开心笑脸更为重要呢？  
规矩是死的，人是活的，他也不是一成不变的老古板。  
叔父大人背着手回去了，心里默念：自打忘机被魏无羡这只猪给拱走，自己也是改变了许多，若是放在十几年前，他非把魏无羡弄死，好断了二侄子的念想，还能铁青着脸让魏婴这小子参加家宴。  
罢了，罢了，即便两个侄儿都是有为青年了，在他这个当叔叔的眼中，依旧是需要呵护的小侄儿。  
再则说，蓝家的人都是情种，爱上了就是一辈子的事，现在想要棒打鸳鸯也来不及了，瞧大侄儿的神情，已经深陷其中了。  
唉，还是早点从直系里选几个天资好的培养着，蓝景仪这小家伙皮是皮了一点，可资质不错，如今在外头已经和蓝愿一起被人称作“小双壁”，让他严加管教起来，还是能成气候的。

02：  
于是，在莲花坞忙得昏天黑地已经两晚上没有好好闭眼的江宗主迎来了神清气爽一脸灿烂笑容的泽芜君。  
江主事进书房禀告的时候只说“蓝家来人了”，江澄还以为是蓝曦臣又派人送信来了，还嘀咕了一声“他也是够清闲的”，可没想到，江主事将人请进书房的时候，竟然是那个“够清闲的人”，他拿着笔的手一阵僵直。  
蓝曦臣一进门就发觉江澄眼底的乌青，又没好好睡觉。  
江澄回过神来，嗤了一声，问道：“你怎么来了？”语气里带着责怪之意，唇角却是掩不住的上扬，陷入忙碌的身体微微放松了些。  
“来邀请江宗主一起夜猎。”蓝曦臣上前做做样子做了一个揖，“江川那边有邪祟作乱，江宗主可否助我一臂之力？”  
江澄又是一声嘲笑，江川，泽芜君啊，江川在你姑苏边境，你不去除祟，倒跑到莲花坞求援，这到底是多走了多少的弯路啊！  
“没空！”他看着他走近，立于书桌之前，手里的笔轻轻放下，双臂环胸，唇角噙着讥诮，“我莲花坞可没十个八个长老帮衬着，大事小事都得靠自己，哪里有时间管你姑苏的事。”  
“既然晚吟没空，那我也只好独自一人去了。”蓝曦臣只好假装很是失望的样子，敛去满面的笑容，一拱手。  
“喂，你就这样走了？”江澄见他真打算走了，又气又急的唤道，“既然来了，吃了饭再走吧。”  
眼看就要到中午了，他出声留客也是情理之中的，可偏偏等蓝曦臣满脸笑意的回过头来，又加了一句：“不然，外人还以为我莲花坞跟云深有什么间隙，泽芜君来了，连顿饭都不留。”  
蓝曦臣唇角的笑意更加深了，心道：晚吟啊晚吟，你还真是言不由衷，明明想要我留下来的。  
嗯，蓝宗主决定不跟这个言不由衷的主儿计较，江宗主的话是要反着来体会的。  
于是，蓝宗主很愉悦的留下来和江宗主一起用了午饭，在饭桌上略显意外的发现，莲花坞的厨师竟能做出蓝家人喜欢吃的那些清淡食物。  
心情好，饭菜吃起来也是格外的香。  
江澄比起昨日多吃了满满一大碗饭，有点撑，饭后带着蓝曦臣在主宅周围走了走，然后走到了开满红梅的后院。  
在蓝曦臣欣赏梅花之时，偷偷打量了他一番，总觉得那个不知所然的梦现在看起来有几分真实。  
然后，他的心偷偷漏了三拍。  
好在泽芜君一向都是磊落君子，即便特意绕远路来邀请江宗主去夜猎，也是一副理所当然的模样，，没有一丝一毫的扭捏。  
当着美景，跟江澄又提了一回一起去夜猎之事，语气之诚恳，让江宗主觉得，泽芜君这是非我不行啊。  
于是，江宗主心头一热，当下就答应了，只是，他还有公务在身，再缓一日去江川可行？  
蓝曦臣自是点头答应，心里暗喜，终于要和晚吟单独一起夜猎了。  
江澄消了食回到书房，江主事已经派人加了炭火，屋子里暖烘烘的，加上泽芜君轻柔的声线，江宗主受不住了，揉着太阳穴，在泽芜君的搀扶下，在靠墙的长榻上小憩片刻。  
两天没有好好睡觉，屋子里有蓝曦臣的气息，这一觉睡得踏实，等醒来，蓝曦端蹲坐在书案后，江主事规矩在一旁在指点什么。  
趁着他睡了一下午的时间，在江主事的指点下，蓝曦臣将一些无关紧要的公务都给处理好了，留给江澄的是一些必须要他这个宗主亲自处理的重大事件。  
同样是宗主，那些无关紧要的小事，蓝曦臣处理起来自是得心应手，一点都没有因为自己在莲花坞是外人而畏手畏脚。  
当然也是征得江主事的同意，不然，他对于莲花坞来说，真真是个外人。  
无关紧要之事无非是那些这个那个鸡毛蒜皮的小事，蓝曦臣当宗主见得多了，每个宗门都差不多。  
江澄见他已经处理好了，也没说什么，奋笔疾书，将一堆必须要他过目的在晚饭之前处理好。  
这一天的晚饭江澄也是吃得特别香，当然，也是稍稍埋怨了蓝曦臣过界替他处理宗务之事。  
这副满脸不在乎泽芜君过界的模样，蓝曦臣自然是不放在心里的。  
等到次日，江澄安排好人手镇守莲花坞，和蓝曦臣一起出发前往江川。  
临走前，江澄跟江主事私下说了几句，交代他，自己有可能晚回来几日，金凌若是来了，让他回金麟台主持宗务，莲花坞有江主事在，即便是过年，他也不用操什么心。

03：  
于是，江澄和蓝曦臣到了江川，天气阴沉沉的，寒风肆掠，进山先转了一圈，没发现什么邪祟。  
二人来到这个处于交通要地的客栈先安身下来，二十七，二十八连接在山里寻了两日，在一处山洞找到三名失踪之人。  
那三人只记得迷迷糊糊进山，后来发生了什么都毫无印象。  
蓝曦臣发送信号让蓝家的门生把人送回家，自己留下来准备次日再进山一趟。  
可没想到，二十九一早起来，漫山遍野的白雪皑皑，飞雪漫天。  
今年二十九当三十，便是除夕，没想到，江川这事，一时半会儿还没法解决。  
不过，蓝曦臣的心里倒是暗暗高兴，因为江宗主答应他一起过除夕。  
这家客栈位于进山路上的三岔口，面积不大，一排三层的木结构房屋，前后都有院子。  
前院有马厩，棚子，后院有三间杂物间，一个堆放木柴的棚子。  
在客栈后头，是几处房屋组成的小村落，靠着进山打猎为生。  
客栈老板是一个四十左右的汉子，身材高大健壮，有一个十一二岁颇为文静秀气的儿子，后厨是一个长相斯文的男子，看起来像个读书人，操起铁锅来，身手流畅，且做出来的菜肴颇美味。  
还有一个二十岁左右的伙计，满脸端笑，手脚麻溜，没一会儿的功夫就能将客人的身份打听清楚。  
原本，老板邀请被大雪困在客栈的仙人一起过除夕，大家凑在一起吃年夜饭，人多也热闹。  
蓝曦臣知道江澄不愿意和外人多接触，本是要拒绝的，可江澄生怕他蓝曦臣不会做饭，便答应了。  
上楼来邀请的伙计才满面笑容的想要下楼跟老板回话，老板自己跑上楼来了。  
一脸歉意的说，城里来人报信，家里出了点事，他们一家子得回城一趟，仙人若还留在客栈，请自便，若离去，关上院门便可。  
看他的神情，怕是城里的家里出了大事情。  
蓝曦臣想要和江澄独处，自然是满口答应帮他照看客栈，身为一方宗主，是不可能除祟除了一半而废。  
江澄站在二楼的房间里，目送老板一家子急匆匆套了马车，冒着大雪飞舞心急如焚的离去。  
临走前，那个书生模样的大厨跟送行的蓝曦臣说了几句，像是在交代什么事。  
江澄目送掌柜的一家子急匆匆离开，猜测着恐怕是家里出了大事，否则，以这种恶劣的天气，若是小事，等天气晴了再去处理也不迟。  
屋子里的炭火被蓝曦臣弄得旺盛，披着斗篷嫌热，便将斗篷脱下来，下意识的折叠了整齐放在床铺上，随后坐在桌案后，拿起滚开的水给自己重新泡了壶茶。  
左等右等也不见蓝曦臣上楼来，心想，这人不会真如他对老板的承诺，要打理这家客栈吧？  
想着堂堂泽芜君穿着老板的粗布衣衫坐在柜台后，一个没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
正好，蓝曦臣端着一个木盘敲了敲门，叫了一声晚吟，进来了。  
“这是怎么了？”  
“没事。”江澄随手把茶杯一放，唇角噙着一丝讥诮，问道：“这么久，你干嘛去了？”  
蓝曦臣将木盘里的饭菜端出来，温和笑道：“中午我们将就着吃些，等会儿，晚吟帮我一起准备年夜饭可好？”  
一边说，一边将一盘青菜，一盘腌菜，一碗豆腐汤放在了桌上，一人一大碗白米饭，热气腾腾，虽然简单，却也勾人的食欲。  
江澄有点不相信的看着他，拿起碗筷，问道：“你真的要亲自动手做年夜饭？”  
蓝曦臣原本就是这么打算的，既然要跟他一起过除夕，自是要亲自动手做几样小菜的。  
“你觉得我不会做菜？”端起碗筷，瞄了一眼桌上的炒青菜和豆腐汤，这可是他亲手做的，晚吟以为是老板他们做好的吗？  
江澄还真以为这些是老板视线准备好的，都是付了钱的，吃得安心，蓝曦臣想要做年夜饭，他倒是想要看看，姑苏蓝氏的宗主，能做出什么样的饭菜来。  
“好，你当大厨，我当下手。”  
泽芜君微微一笑，垂下眼眸，心里暗道，你这是想要看我的笑话吧，其实，我做菜还是很行的。  
世家公子排行榜名列第一位的泽芜君，别的不说，有一样才能是别人想学都学不来的，便是任何事，只要说一遍，他都能记住，否则，他的才学怎么能达到如今的水准。  
他早就请教过书生大厨，那人临走的时候还特意又跟他说了一遍，按照蓝曦臣的悟性，说一遍足够了。

04：  
吃完午饭，蓝曦臣收拾碗筷下了楼，江澄闲来无事，被他叮嘱着披了斗篷，等找到厨房，只见姑苏蓝氏的宗主卷起袖子正在灶台洗碗，顿时一个没忍住又是噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
云梦的校服一向都是箭袖，跟蓝家的宽袖校服比起来，干活不知道轻便多少，于是，江宗主将斗篷直接往厨房的柴堆里一丢，也不心疼，反正是蓝曦臣的。  
接了泽芜君的活儿，用锅里的热水将碗筷洗净，等他回过头来，蓝曦臣已经换了一身老板临走前拿给他的旧衣服，江澄一愣神，心里爆了一声粗，蓝曦臣穿什么都好看，这粗布衣衫套在身上，照旧是翩翩俊公子，什么人靠衣装，假的！  
“接下来要做什么？”江宗主轻咳一声，掩饰自己的微微失神，撇着嘴，一脸嫌弃的表情，“要不然，回莲花坞吧，让人知道泽芜君在荒村野店里亲自干这种粗活……”  
“晚吟不说，谁能知道。”蓝曦臣笑得温柔款款，“自己动手做年夜饭，也颇有一番情趣。”  
江宗主想要吐槽，你真是幼稚的像个孩子。  
可他的心里隐隐跃动是怎么回事，好像也很期待的样子啊！  
于是，两位修真界呼风唤雨的宗主大人抛去原有的身份，一个生火烧水，一个各种活儿忙起来。  
蓝曦臣用热水浸泡了山菇，用热水将山鸡的清理干净，看得江澄有些不相信，这人的手法娴熟，不会在姑苏的时候就经常干这个吧？  
“蓝涣，你是不是经常偷偷打山鸡给自己改善伙食啊？”  
“绝无此事。”蓝曦臣赶忙否认，“身为宗主怎能带头违反家规。”  
给山鸡褪毛，掏尽内脏什么的，都是书生大厨口头上教过的，蓝曦臣按照他所说，照着做，原本就是稳重的人，做起来就很娴熟的样子了。  
江澄看看一脸严肃正经的蓝曦臣，心道，信你吧，你好像不会说谎。  
等蓝曦臣将晚上要用的东西都准备好了，江澄倒是呐呐问了一句：“蓝涣，我们是不是准备的太早了，我觉得一点都不饿。”  
蓝曦臣温柔一笑，支使他去房间拿来茶壶，两个人就在厨房里泡了茶，对坐着，闲聊了一些各自的琐事。  
过了一个多时辰，蓝曦臣催促着江澄把灶台里的余火重新燃起，先烧了些许的热水将切成块的山鸡过了一遍水沥干，随后烧干锅，倒了些油，葱姜蒜盐直接丢进锅里，哧哧声连绵不绝，再把鸡块倒下去，顿时一股子引人肚中馋虫的香味扑面而来。  
随后，把浸泡过的山菇往锅里倒，翻炒几下，香味就更为浓烈了。  
“晚吟，火小点。”蓝曦臣将锅盖盖好，提醒了一句，江宗主在一旁有些看呆了。  
江澄忙缩回灶台后面，赶紧把柴火取出一些。  
“好香！”由衷的称赞了一句。  
“过会儿还要香。”蓝曦臣将炉子拿过来，用他取出来的柴火添进去，把炉火弄得旺盛，拿起书生大厨给他准备的砂锅，把锅里已经煮开的铲到砂锅里，加了一些盐，一些热水，尝了尝味道，轻笑了一句“晚吟不喜清淡口味，多加些盐可好”，说着又往砂锅里加了一些盐。  
如此在意他的口味，江澄倒有些不好意思了。  
蓝曦臣把砂锅放在炉子上，朝江澄笑道：“我们一边喝茶一边等着吃年夜饭吧。”  
“那我不喝茶了，还是留着肚子喝泽芜君亲自做的鸡汤。”江澄一摆手拒绝了蓝曦臣给他倒茶，唇角一掀，心不由己的说道：“看起来很好吃的样子。”  
“那下盘棋如何？”蓝曦臣从乾坤袋里取出棋盘和祺盒。  
下棋有何不可的。  
江澄一时来了兴致，他就不相信泽芜君什么都行。  
但结果，泽芜君真的是奇才，什么都行。  
江宗主三次成为手下败将，心里不服，但又不得不服。  
眼看天色暗淡下来，蓝曦臣笑着收了棋盘，让江澄再度把灶台的火燃起来，往剩饭里加了点水，切了青菜炒一炒。  
这时候，整个厨房里都弥漫着砂锅里传出来的浓烈香气，江澄在泽芜君一声不要火了的柔软声调中，站起身来，斜睨了一眼正在把青菜装盘的蓝曦臣，一个念头一闪而过：蓝曦臣真贤惠。

05：  
蓝曦臣和江澄都是不追求享乐之人。  
除夕的年夜饭，一盘青菜，一碗鸡汤，一人一碗白米饭，相对而坐，相视一笑。  
蓝曦臣原本要给江澄找些酒的，被江澄一摆手拦住，说你又不喝酒，我一个人喝有什么意思。  
两个人便一人一碗饭，直接跳过了喝酒的步骤。  
倒是江澄盛了一人一小碗鸡汤放在各自的面前，江澄小尝了一口，山菇的鲜味彻底融化在汤里，令人的心情一下子就放松了下来。  
“蓝涣，你真行！”一口气将鸡汤干了，翘起拇指表扬蓝曦臣，“看不出来，堂堂泽芜君做菜这么行。”  
那也只能做给你吃。  
蓝曦臣见他喝得这么开心，脸上也不由自主露出了欣喜的微笑，给他又盛了一碗，顺带给他夹了些鸡肉。  
这顿年夜饭吃得开心，两个人相互夹着菜，江澄为了让蓝曦臣喝鸡汤吃鸡肉，直接把一盘青菜给抢光了，末了还得意的朝他撇嘴一笑。  
江澄抢着洗碗，蓝曦臣便收拾厨房，借用了人家的厨房，总要收拾干净还给人家。  
等洗了脸上楼，江澄邀请蓝曦臣到他房间坐坐，泡了茶，蓝曦臣一边体贴的将炉子里的炭火弄得旺一些。  
江澄在一旁笑道：“泽芜君这是打算在我房中一起守岁了吗？”  
从早上开始，蓝曦臣一直很在意他房间里的炉子，下午在厨房，也是时不时上来添加炭火，而他自己的房间里，根本没有生炉子。  
“若是晚吟不嫌弃，一起守岁可好？”蓝曦臣风轻云淡接了下去，笑意盈盈，眸光晶亮。  
“那我们比比谁先忍不住睡着了可好？”江澄一时兴起，朝他伸手，与他击掌，“谁先睡着了，要为对方做一件事，可好？”  
蓝曦臣微楞，想起魏无羡曾经无意间说起过，江澄这个人，什么事都要得第一。  
江澄敢提这样的要求，自然是想着蓝家人标准的作息，他就看好了蓝曦臣时间一到就会乖乖躺床上睡觉，自己赢了，自然是要泽芜君做一件让他倍感有面子之事。  
但，他低估了一颗炙热的心。  
蓝曦臣一口答应。  
于是，接下来的时间，修真界的两大宗主喝着茶，说着一些无关紧要的趣事，时间一点一滴的流逝。  
从桌案便转移到窗前，望着大雪肆虐，再到床上，江澄想着蓝曦臣怎么还没有睡意啊，靠在他的身上，鼻下是熟悉的温厚气息，睡意袭来，迷迷糊糊往蓝曦臣的怀里钻了钻，找了个舒适的位置，睡过去了。  
窗外响起热烈的鞭炮声，新的一年来到了。  
蓝曦臣将怀中之人抱得更紧了一些，低下头看着卸下尖锐外壳的江宗主，温柔的笑意爬上他的眼眸。  
他轻轻低下头去碰触他的额头，低低说道：“晚吟，新年快乐。”  
目光在他薄唇上流转，唇角掀起一个灿烂笑意，总有一日，他要光明正大亲到他的唇。  
【曦澄】情烈如火（01）  
新年伊始，修真界一片祥和的气氛，各种邪祟也安分守己的很，毕竟，谁敢在过年的时候打搅各位仙人一家团聚，那是要瞬间被秒杀的。  
四大家族以蓝家的清规戒律最为繁琐，过年自然也是各种祭祀活动频繁，今年因为家主外出除祟上位归来，蓝家嫡系的祭祖由蓝老先生主持。  
年轻一辈里，对这位实际上掌管着整个蓝家的先生怕的很，那家规罚起来可不是一两遍，那可是直接十遍二十遍的罚啊！  
往年祭祖，家主主持，就算是其中犯了一点小错，那也是睁眼闭一眼就算了，但是，今年祭祖可是先生，父母亲都耳提面命的，千万不要出一点点错，否则，家规是要抄断手的。  
于是，这一年的祭祖活动进行的非常顺利，蓝老先生心中甚慰的看着一帮子年轻的面孔，这些孩子是蓝家未来的希望。  
再把目光往前排左首的那对璧人扫过去，面色就变了，凶狠的朝那嬉皮笑脸的侄媳妇瞪一眼，不屑于他对眼，捋了捋胡子，转身走了。  
心里又气又恼，蓝家的规矩和侄子的幸福比起来，毕竟侄子是活生生有血有肉的人。  
但是，魏无羡这个没皮没脸的侄媳妇要是犯了错，他还是可以用家规来惩治他，虽然家规都是侄子代抄的，至少让他知道，你现在是蓝家的人，必须要遵守蓝家的家规。  
这孩子就是天生来克制他的，年少时来云深求学开始，到现在，自己还真是拿他没有办法。  
一向视家规为最高准则的蓝忘机是他曾经最大的骄傲，到后来，为了一个魏无羡，弃蓝家不顾，更别说家规了，跟着魏无羡私奔，到最后还算有点良心，带着人回来了。  
蓝二叔长长叹息一声，想起知道侄子带着魏无羡回来的时候，心里想着，回来就好，回来就好，好在还记得自己是蓝家的人。  
好在他还有一个大侄子蓝曦臣可以指望指望。  
虽然经历了观音庙事件后，大侄子闭关不出，但总比二侄子跟着魏无羡私奔的好。  
但后来大侄子出关后，和江澄走得很近，他的心里就有点膈应，江澄是自己曾经的学生没错，人品也是靠得住的，但是，他总觉得哪里不妥。  
倒是二侄子私下里劝慰了几句，兄长受过一次欺骗，从此交友必定谨慎，那江澄虽然在修真界风评不好，但是，不知全貌，不予置评，用他道侣的话来说，江澄这个人从来都是一个可以结交的人。  
魏无羡和江澄从小一起长大，一起到云深求学，到后来的背道而驰，再到魏无羡重生后的种种，蓝二叔也知道，这些事，只有他们两个人心里最清楚，别人是插不上手的。  
初二那天，蓝家的家主回来了，脸上洋溢着暖阳般的笑容，门生弟子见着他，总感觉自家的家主哪里不一样了。  
蓝曦臣回到寒室后，先换了一身衣裳，随后去找叔叔请安请罪，毕竟本来大年三十之前就可以回来的。  
蓝二叔见到恭恭敬敬朝自己请罪的大侄子，阴沉着脸，想要呵斥几句，但，话到嘴边，眼前这个毕竟不是二侄子蓝忘机，他是蓝家的家主，姑苏蓝氏的宗主，从小到大，没有做过一件违反家规之事。  
“那邪祟可有除掉？”喝口茶，把不悦压在心里，不急不慢的询问道。  
蓝曦臣抱拳道：“并未找到邪祟，在那边布了法阵，那邪祟若是出现，裂冰会在第一时间发出警告。”  
蓝二叔知道，他这是以灵力为媒介布下了阵法，一旦有邪祟闯入阵法，可封锁其一个时辰，裂冰感受到波动便会发出警告。  
同意的点了点头，觉得他的做法是对的。  
但是，他马上想到自家的大侄子蓝家的这位家主外出都几天了。  
“这些天，你就守在那边？”堂堂泽芜君，为了个小小的邪祟，在山里守了几天，还没有收获，蓝家的脸还要不要了？  
蓝曦臣忙道：“也是凑巧，山里积雪太深，一时半会儿出不来，便在那客栈里住了几天。”  
蓝二叔也就没说什么了，道了声辛苦你了，便放他走了。  
等大侄子走后，回过神来，茶杯往桌案上重重一顿，什么叫大雪封山他走不了，难道大雪下得连御剑都困难了吗？  
这不对劲啊！  
当然不对劲，他家大侄子根本不想他知道这次去江川，特意去了莲花坞邀请了江澄，并且，两个人在山里过了一个他会怀念一辈子的除夕夜。  
因为才初二，蓝家上下还处于欢度新年的热闹气氛中，蓝曦臣先到自己的书房，从小就跟随在他身边的顺平在他不在期间已经帮他处理好了一些无关紧要的小事，有几件算是大事的，但也不是什么需要急着处理的，摆在他的案头。  
家主归来，蓝顺平松口气，把几件需要他处理的事这么详细禀告了一遍，蓝曦臣便很快做出了决断。  
不到半个时辰就处理完积压之事，蓝顺平跟着他一起离开了书房，原本还想着要跟着一起回寒室，看看家主还有什么需要他的，被蓝曦臣绝，要他回去好好陪陪他家的小女儿。  
回到寒室的蓝曦臣泡了个澡，满心满眼的是临别的时候江澄那依依不舍的双眸。  
他想他了。  
蓝曦臣啊蓝曦臣，你知道你在做什么吗？  
原本想要精心打坐的人一手托着下颌坐在窗前，盯着窗外那棵光秃秃的玉兰花树，想象着春天来的时候，枝头开满了紫色的玉兰花，像一只只翩翩起舞的蝴蝶。  
大雪封山住在客栈的理由，叔父一时半会儿被他给欺瞒了，但是，之后肯定会知道自己是在骗他。  
所以，他要跟叔父直接说自己喜欢上了云梦江氏的宗主吗？  
除夕夜，他抱着渐渐往他怀里靠过来的江澄，心跳激烈，那一刻，他确定了自己的心意，他喜欢上了他。  
若说之前的接触还只是感觉到他对自己而言是一个特别的人，那么，这次几天来的相处，他的心从未这样迫切的想要将一个人拥入怀中。  
除夕夜，他赢了，所以，江澄次日睁开眼见他守在一旁打坐，立即就坐起身来，先是懊恼的嘁了一声，一抹脸，问道：“蓝涣，你想要我做什么？”  
傲气的抬起下颌，以示自己是遵守承诺之人，只要你说，我就给你去办到。  
蓝曦臣真得很想说，晚吟，我喜欢上了你，你能答应让我在你的身边吗？  
与他相交的日子不长，但是，他却已经那么的了解他了，只要这句话说出口，江澄就会直接给他一拳，然后，再也不会理睬他。  
所以，在江澄觉察到自己的心意之前，只能以好友的身份呆在他的身边，默默守护他。  
虽然江宗主在修真界也是杠把子，但是，有些事，自己确实比他处理起来要得心应手的多。  
比如金凌在兰陵金氏的地位，他江宗主一旦得知自家的大外甥被金氏那些个长老为难，提溜着紫电去走一圈，吓唬吓唬那些顽固不化且心中不服的老头子。  
他会派顺平去金麟台走一趟，送一些日常的用品吃食，当着长老们的面，顺平会说：我们宗主时时惦记着金宗主，这些东西宗主特意拍在下送过来，处理宗务的时候有什么地方不懂，可以就近去云深求问，毕竟莲花坞远了些。  
这些话足以说明金凌是他罩着的人，用不着暴力的手段，金家的那些个长老都是知道深浅的人，他蓝曦臣罩着的人，谁敢轻易得罪。  
虽然他们会在暗地里说，泽芜君这是对金光瑶旧情难忘才会这么照顾家主，可他不管他们说什么，只要金凌在金家站稳了脚，江澄心里高兴，他就会觉得开心。  
江澄欠着他的这个要求，他以后自会提出来，绝对不是现在。  
那天，他对着他淡淡笑了笑，起身给他披斗篷，要他好好顾着身子，外头的大雪可是又开始下了。  
倒是江澄，像个孩子似的跑到窗前，打开窗，呵呵了两声，说道：“这雪还真下得没完没了。”  
他不着痕迹的站在他的身旁，轻轻握住他的大手，低声道：“要不，我们再歇一天吧。”  
“过了中午就去布阵，不能再耽误了。”江澄并没有因为他的碰触而感到嫌恶，反握他的手，一皱眉，“你的手怎么这么凉？”  
刚刚从被窝里钻出来的人双手是热的，不由分说的拉起他的双手包在手掌里，一边嫌弃道：“你这么大的人了，还不会照顾自己。”  
“晚吟还未穿衣服就从被窝里飞了出来。”  
“我不是披了斗篷？”  
“没穿衣服。”  
“蓝涣，你好啰嗦！好好好，我立即穿上衣服，你给我做早饭去，我饿了。”  
“好。”  
可是，他们谁也没有放开彼此的手，一个怕他的手掌还是这么凉，一个贪恋他掌心的温度舍不得放开。  
最后还是蓝曦臣不舍他穿着单薄的里衣只披了一件斗篷，推着他回到床上，自己下楼去给他做早饭了。  
他并未看见江澄呆呆的看着他离去的背影，右手蒙脸，像是受了什么打击，左手直接拉扯起棉被，把自己整个儿都埋了起来。  
【曦澄】情烈如火（02）  
按照以往的惯例，仙门百家之间也是有走动的。  
蓝启仁教出来的学生遍布仙门百家，每年的正月初九，各家都会派人带着礼物来给这位德高望重的先生拜年。  
初九这个日子也并不是一开始就定下的。  
射日之征之后，修真界可以说是在废墟中重建了秩序，蓝家对维持这个稳定的局面做出了不可磨灭的贡献，蓝启仁先生更是被尊为站立在秩序之上的人。  
刚开始的时候，肯定是有人抱着想要与蓝家拉近关系的目的，到后来，初十之前去云深拜望昔日恩师的人多了起来，就变成了很纯粹的来给蓝先生拜年。  
蓝家从不收礼，所以，一开始那些带着重礼前往的人是被拒在山门外的，所以，到后来，习惯成自然，正月初九那天就成了固定的拜望蓝先生之日。  
蓝家以清茶招待客人，中午吃一顿苦菜汤作为新年伊始的忆苦思甜，午饭后，各家代表各回各家，云深不知处恢复原来的平静。  
以往云梦江氏从未派人参加，所以，今年的正月初九，各家的人齐聚在云深不知处，自然也不会想到，云梦江氏会派人给蓝先生拜年，而且，还是江澄亲自前来。  
人是泽芜君亲自去山门迎接的，云纹的白衣衬着九瓣莲花的紫衣，如今修真界的两大巨头相携而来，正在喝茶聊天的各家代表都很意外。  
蓝先生端坐在大厅的上首，面色威严，不动声色的看着自家的大侄子满脸欢欣的笑意，陪着江澄朝他走过来。  
江澄见了礼，奉上云梦的特产，都是些莲子，莲花茶不值钱的东西，蓝先生自然是要收的，嘱咐自家大侄子给江宗主带些姑苏的特产回去。  
江澄素来独来独往，任凭外人怎么暗地里说他，只管做他自己。  
这次前来，也是有求蓝家，所以，当着众人的面，请求先生得空的时候前往金麟台，指点指点自家的大外甥，虽然已经是金家的家主，可毕竟是个十几岁的孩子，有先生偶尔去教导一番，必定有长足的进步。  
在座的各位这才恍然大悟，原来江宗主是为了他大外甥有求于蓝先生才来的，他是不是忘记他自己也曾经是先生的学生，来给先生拜个年也是理所当然之事。  
听闻泽芜君因为观音庙之事闭关了一段时间，出关后与江家走得近了些，暗地里都在传，肯定是同病相怜，否则，十几年，泽芜君就不会把江宗主弃在一旁，与聂金两家交好。  
如今江蓝两家交好，估计也长不了，泽芜君怕是受不得江宗主这般阴狠毒辣的手段，大多数的人抱着看好戏的心态，想看到泽芜君和江宗主闹不愉快。  
江澄连茶都没喝，给蓝先生行了礼，被泽芜君请去寒室了，因为是给蓝先生来拜年的，所以，泽芜君并未出在招待客人的午膳上，各家的人也不好有明显的猜测，有蓝先生端坐在上首招待他们，苦菜汤每年的味道都一样，所以，去猜想泽芜君是不是单独招待江宗主，还不如把所有的注意力都集中在消灭蓝家这道难以下咽的苦菜汤上。  
蓝曦臣确实在寒室单独招待了江澄。  
江宗主再次来到寒室，从乾坤袋里拿出那件一直没有归还的斗篷，蓝曦臣见他神色不是很好，虽有不舍，还是将仔细收起来的那件紫色斗篷还给了他。  
江澄道了声谢，把自己的斗篷收进乾坤袋里，坐下来喝茶，有一句没一句的说着金凌最近的情况。  
蓝曦臣有时会插一句，给他一点建议，身为外人，有些事看得比他这个舅舅要清楚多。  
午膳是蓝曦臣亲自吩咐小厨房做的，江澄事先言明，不要喝那道蓝家必备的苦菜汤，十几年前喝了整一年，这个味道一辈子都不会忘记。  
小厨房按照家主的吩咐做了三菜一汤，都是素菜，比不得莲花坞的大鱼大肉，但江澄也是随遇而安之人，用膳之时并不与蓝曦臣说话，只道是回到了求学期间，身在蓝家，自然要遵守蓝家的规矩。  
用了午膳，蓝曦臣陪他到后山走了走，等蓝顺平前来禀告说，给先生拜年的客人都已经离去，这才带着江澄去了叔叔的居所，亲自为江澄在叔叔面前说情，请他去金麟台为金凌授课。  
江澄自然是有备而来的，乾坤袋里掏出一堆蓝二叔求而不得之物，各种名茶，各版连蓝家藏书阁都没有的孤本，加上江澄态度恭敬，一句“再顽劣的人经由先生教导几个月必定脱胎换骨”，让蓝二叔听着非常的舒坦，考虑了一下，决定接了这个请求。  
江澄对于蓝家的财力最为了解，蓝家人一向视钱财为身外之物，自己若是捧着一堆金山银山来，未必会答应他。  
在蓝曦臣的推波助澜之下，也算是为自己的大外甥找了个严师，虽然是偶尔去教导一下，但绝对有很好的成效。  
事情办妥了，蓝曦臣留他用了晚膳再走，他说莲花坞还有事情等着他回去处理，两个人并肩到了山门外，江澄抱拳告辞，蓝曦臣则是望着御剑远去的紫色身影，心中暗叹，自己到底要怎么做，才能迈出第一步。  
总觉得这次见面，江澄对他生疏了些，或许是因为他特意把斗篷带来的缘故。  
转过身，脸上的笑容僵了僵，弯身朝站在一旁也不知看了多久的叔父行礼。  
蓝二叔的脸黑沉沉的，袖子一甩，转身便走。  
蓝曦臣深深吸了一口气，回头再依依不舍的望了眼早已看不见人的方向，不徐不疾，跟着自家叔回去。  
可没有想到的是，蓝二叔直接把他带到了蓝家的祠堂，让他跪下后，却迟迟没有开口说话。  
蓝曦臣感觉到了叔父心里的挣扎，他抬头看了看先人的牌位，唇边闪过一丝坚定的微笑。  
“曦臣，修真界如今少了金光瑶作乱，安定了很多，你的年纪也不小了，是时候成婚了。”  
蓝二叔捋了捋胡子，面色威严的看着他。  
“忘机与魏婴已经不可挽回，你身为姑苏蓝氏的宗主，云深不知处的家主，有责任为蓝家传宗接代，这是你身为蓝家嫡长子的责任。”  
【曦澄】情烈如火（03）  
蓝家清谈会没几天，江澄正在自己的书房处理宗务，管事的来禀告说，泽芜君前来拜会。  
江澄一怔，三天前他才从云深不知处回来，蓝曦臣怎么又跑到他莲花坞来了？  
人来都来了，还能把他挡在外头不让进吗，自然是让管事的恭恭敬敬请进来，这要是被外人知道莲花坞怠慢了蓝家宗主，又不知有什么样的挑拨离间流言满天飞。  
自从蓝曦臣喝了江家种植的春茶青葵①，称赞了一声茶香浓郁味道清淡，非常之喜欢。  
江澄自己不喝，把最好的青葵都送到了寒室，当然，他的书房里也准备了一罐子，泽芜君来莲花坞的时候招待他。  
管事的去请蓝曦臣，江澄起身取来了茶罐，拎起炉子上噗嗤嗤作响的茶壶，利落的给蓝曦臣泡好了一壶茶。  
江氏宗主的书房前后三部分，最前面是办公的地方，两个桌案三个书架都堆满了各种宗卷。  
靠窗的桌案上放着茶具，是用来做短暂休憩的时候放松改一下自己，江宗主会在睡眠时间上苛待自己，但是，他比谁都清楚，处理宗务的时候需要适当的休息，只要他未带着弟子出去夜猎，婢女们总会在合适的时间里将各种小点心准备好，让喜欢甜食的宗主在身心上得到完全的放松。  
蓝曦臣进来的时候，江澄把雕刻着九瓣莲花家纹的茶罐放回架子上去，一回头，看见神色不是很好的人已经站在了门口。  
“怎么不进来？”江澄伸手做了一个请的动作，“你喜欢的青葵给你泡好了，有事？”  
蓝曦臣调整了一下自己的情绪，将所有见到他之后即将爆发的情感统统压在了心底，露出来的笑容依旧温煦清冽，像春风般拂面。  
但是，江澄觉得，这股朝自己扑面而来的春天里夹杂着一丝冬天里的寒冷，他不动声色的看着他，蓝家发生了什么事？  
“你忙你的，我就是闲着无事到处逛逛，走着走着就到你这里。”蓝曦臣在他这里也不见外，虽然自深交以来，来他的书房总共不超过五次，但是，他是可以在江澄的书房里来去自由的人，江澄没有把他当成外人。  
“你还真是悠闲。”江澄做了一个随意的动作，回到书桌那旁，自顾坐下，假装什么都没有发现，提起笔专心处理起刚刚放下的这个宗卷，“蓝家有你叔父和长老们替你撑着，你随时都可以当甩手掌柜，真好！”  
最后的这句真好十足的嘲讽语气，蓝曦臣并未在意，在窗边坐下后，替自己斟了一杯茶，浓郁的香气直扑鼻尖，雾气迷蒙了他的双眸，他悄悄打量了一眼埋头处理宗务的人。  
是啊，跟他一人独撑江氏比起来，自己不知道幸运多少，有叔父和长老们撑着，自己有什么想不通的时候，随时可以宣布闭关，以此来逃避。  
坐在窗边的人看似正襟危坐，实则心烦意乱，头一次这样任性一句话都不留就离开了云深不知处，满脑子只想见到放在了他心尖上的人。  
见到了，心脏剧烈的跳动着，想要走过去将他紧紧拥入怀中，身体里像是有一股熊熊烈火在燃烧。  
可是如果自己这么做的话，江澄还能与他这般淡定的相处吗？  
他若是知道自己对他有了非分之想，恐怕第一时间就跟他翻脸，以后再也不会与他见面。  
“看够没？”江澄抬眸，淡淡扫了他一眼，又埋头处理公务，“为什么不开心？”  
蓝曦臣心头炸开了一股子难以名状的情绪，最直接的表述就是倒翻了五味子瓶，酸甜苦辣，个中滋味一一尝试了一遍。  
“晚吟，我可以借你的肩头靠一靠吗？”蓝曦臣双手捧着茶杯，目光闪烁的看着他。  
话是不经脑子就说出口来的，在听见自己这么说以后，脑子一片空白，直觉下一刻江澄就要跟他翻脸了。  
但是，江澄却轻描淡写的抬眸瞥了他一眼，讥诮的笑道：“你们蓝家教育出来的人就不知道发泄吗，什么事都埋在心里，蓝涣，从你进门，我就看出来了，你有心事，是蓝家的还是你被逼婚了？呐，肩膀宽着呢，来靠吧。”  
特意的耸了耸自己的左肩，朝他露出一个嘲弄的微笑。  
蓝曦臣的心里像是被塞进了无数的蜂蜜，一下子甜上了天。  
手中的茶杯轻轻搁在桌案上，不徐不疾的朝他走了过来，拿过一个坐垫，在他身旁坐下，像个受了委屈的孩子，额头轻轻靠在他的肩上。  
江澄并不觉得这样的碰触有什么不妥，鼻下吸入的是令他安心的气息，侧首轻笑了声。  
“到底怎么了，让蓝大宗主竟然这副模样，这要是说出去，还以为我江晚吟欺负了你。”  
蓝曦臣大着胆子将自己的头靠了上去，身体往他胸口挨了挨，内心在一瞬间安定了下来。  
“想要晚吟欺负。”  
“哈？”江宗主顿时被这撒娇的语气震惊的差点下巴掉在地上，“蓝曦臣，你到底怎么回事，可别被夺了舍吧？”  
震惊过后， 嫌弃的斜睨了他一眼，可见到他这张俊朗的脸，却又觉得，这人真好看。  
也不知是不是累了，眼睛轻闭着，长长的睫毛像是两把扇子，感觉只要他睁开眼睛来，扇子就会轻轻搔动他的内心。  
一定是这个人太好看了，自己才会着乱想。  
江宗主赶紧在心底里安慰自己，变回一心一意办公的姿势。  
“我遇到了一件不能解决的事。”蓝曦臣深深吸了一口气后，一只手悄悄拽住了他的衣襟，“心很烦。”  
“连你都不能解决，那我就不需要给你建议了。”江澄对于他如此亲密的举动并未出声何止，没有回头看他，而是一边处理公务，一边假装漫不经心的说道。  
“可是，我想晚吟给我一个建议。”蓝曦臣觉得自己有点无赖，原本靠在他的肩上，现在，直接往他的怀里蹭了蹭，将身上的温度传染给他，“我和叔父因为一件事，意见不同，他很恼火，也很生气。”  
“你叔父啊……”江澄拖了个长声，“他的眼中只有你们蓝家的规矩，我想直接跟你说，幸好他并未娶妻，就他满眼满心的蓝家规矩，估计你婶婶嫁过来三天就受不了了。”  
蓝曦臣没绷住，噗嗤一声轻笑了出来，三毒圣手的嘴还真是毒辣的很，这话要是被叔父听见，估计又得罚他去抄写家规了，谁叫他跟江澄交好来着，惩罚不了江宗主，自家的大侄子蓝宗主是可以惩罚的。  
这个是不是有点像弟弟和魏婴，一旦为一个犯错，倒霉的总是他的弟弟。  
“心情好些了？”江澄处理好一个宗卷放到一旁，讥诮的笑了声，问道：“蓝涣，说到底，我对你们蓝家不好说什么，但是，你从小到大为了蓝家牺牲了多少，他们不知道吗？如果这一次你想做的事违逆了你叔父，你是蓝家的家主，你偶尔也可以任性妄为一次，你家蓝二可以任性，为什么你就不能？”  
蓝曦臣的心中一暖，有一句话击中了他内心最柔软的地方。  
“晚吟……”  
他坐直了身体，对上那双凌厉的杏目，满心的欢悦再也无法抑制的蓬发出来。  
“谢谢你。”  
他毫不犹豫的将他紧紧抱在了怀中。  
江宗主霎时间僵直了身子，被狠狠搂进了一个令人心安的怀抱。  
【曦澄】情烈如火（04）  
蓝曦臣到底经历了什么事，江澄送他离开莲花坞以后还是没有弄清楚。  
他站立在莲花坞的大门外，望着逐渐远去的身影最终消失在自己的视线里，紧锁的双眉没有舒展开来。  
今天他所见到的泽芜君，像个赖皮的孩子，让他感觉光风霁月的泽芜君从来没有像今日这样过。  
他们同样是一个家族的少宗主，江家的家风尚且自由开放，可他也是自小被各种少宗主要学习的事务缠身，能够更加的明白蓝曦臣自幼过的是什么样的生活。  
三千条家规压身，又是少宗主，他以前就在想，蓝曦臣的笑容温煦如春风，也许心底里对谁都戒备着，独自一人的时候，可能脸上的表情比他弟弟还要冷冽。  
深交以后，他对他更加了解，这个人，一旦放下了心中的戒备，就会把自己所有的信任交付。  
当日，他冷笑着问他，难道就不怕他辜负他一番信任吗，得到的回答是温柔的笑容里带着深切的肯定，晚吟不是那样的人，是我完全可以信任的人。  
所以，他遇到了不可解决的事，直接来找他，然后完全解放了自己，将从未有的任性表情都展露给他看了。  
江澄收回自己的目光，转身回了莲花坞，一路走着，一路回想着蓝曦臣今天的表现，唇角不由自主的弯了起来。  
罢了，罢了，能让泽芜君能在他的面前像个无赖的孩子，也是他江晚吟之幸，这份信任，他会好好的珍藏起来。  
今天的午膳有一道白玉丸子，豆腐做成的丸子里放了少许的瘦肉，蓝涣全部包圆了，还啧啧有声的称赞，下次等他来了，让厨子再给他做。  
真有这么好吃吗？  
江澄脚下一顿，晚上让厨子再做一碗，他以前吃的时候也没觉得特别的美味啊？  
蓝曦臣御剑回到蓝家，天色尚早，便先到自己的书房处理宗务，蓝顺平见他回来了，忙把先生找了他好几趟的事禀告给他，他只是淡淡嗯了一声。  
看着书桌上一堆的宗卷，想起莲花坞江澄的书房里堆积如山的卷宗，相比起来，他真的是算轻松的，至少顺平会在这堆宗卷当中挑选出让他来处理的，从小跟着他的顺平对于处理这种事，非常的娴熟。  
“顺平，你跟了我几年了？”  
蓝顺平泡了茶送过来，正准备回到他的位置上帮忙处理族中那些芝麻绿豆的小事，被宗主这么一问，忙转过身，作揖，道：“属下五岁就跟随在宗主身边，已经有二十八年了。”  
蓝曦臣轻笑了一声，修仙之人，灵力越高者，年纪越保持在二十到三十岁的模样，自己看起来比少年时成熟了些，可也是快要四十岁的人，这要是放在民间，恐怕已经当祖父了。  
“已经这么久了。”感慨的笑道，“这些年，辛苦你了。”  
“哪里的话，属下自幼被培养成宗主的左膀右臂，这些年，在某些事上没有为宗主承担……”  
“过去的事就不要再提了。”蓝曦臣摆手制止他说出不愿去回想的往事，“我知道，你一直觉得自己没有尽到一个属下的本分，但是，是我先轻信了他人，等你旁敲侧击已经来不及了，我现在想问你的是，你是怎么看待江澄的？”  
蓝顺平跟随他多年，比含光君这个亲弟弟还要了解自家的宗主，所以，当他这么问的时候，就表示，他想要得到他的支持。  
“不知全貌，不予置评，属下对江宗主并不了解，所以，不能评价他是一个什么样的人，但是，宗主既然已与他深交，属下以为，江宗主必定是能让宗主全心全意信任的。”  
“我的心思你都明了了，是吗？”蓝曦臣唇角含着温和的浅笑，“帮我做一件事，我要找到男子怀孕生子的禁术。”  
蓝顺平震惊的抬头看他，叫了一声宗主，面上带着不可置信的表情。  
“蓝家的藏书阁里没有，就去别的地方寻找，一个月内，我要得到这个禁术。”蓝曦臣的语气里带着令人无法违抗的决意。  
蓝顺平抱拳，双眉紧紧拧在了一起，“宗主可想明白了？”  
“我心悦他，叔父已经看出来了，他要我考虑清楚，我身为蓝家的宗主，嫡系的长子，必须要为嫡系生下子嗣，我如果生下了属于我的孩子，叔父也就没有话说了。”  
“是。”蓝顺平认同了他的话，“因为含光君和魏先生的事，先生一下子苍老了很多，也对族中子弟要求更加的严格，生怕……宗主将一片真心托付给了江宗主，确实要先解决先生的顾虑。”  
不愧是跟随了他二十八年的人，知道他心悦江澄，理解他此时想要找到男人生子的禁术，是为了让自己的叔父同意他和江澄结为道侣。  
“但是，宗主，属下还是要问一句，万一江宗主不屑于你结为道侣呢？”  
“我便用孩子绑住他，这辈子，除了我蓝曦臣，任何人都不能得到他。”  
蓝顺平被自家宗主打从身体里散发出的这股霸道气势给折服了，深深行了一礼，斩钉截铁的说道：“属下一定会为宗主找到想要的东西，一定会帮助宗主完成心愿。”  
坚定的转身离去，心里不禁感到无比的骄傲，宗主啊，你是蓝家的宗主，是立于整个修真界顶端的男人，早就该这么霸道的，现在，为了江宗主，你终于表现出了如此强悍的一面，我真的要感激江宗主啊，我一定会帮你追到江宗主的。  
过了两日，蓝家嫡系的弟子送信到莲花坞，是蓝曦臣约江澄一起夜猎，美其名是为了族中十三四岁的小弟子们锻炼胆色，增加经验什么的，江澄也没有多想，一口答应了。  
过了几日，到了约定的日子，带上江家的二十个十三四岁的小弟子，五六个能够保护小师弟们身手不错的大弟子，到了约定的地点，蓝家二十个小弟子已经在了，保驾护航的是有小双璧之称的蓝思追和蓝景仪。  
蓝曦臣没有来，蓝顺平代表自家宗主给江澄赔罪，说临来的时候，先生的故友带着妻女来访，宗主被先生留在了云深，一边说，一边故意瞄了一眼江宗主的神色。  
“我猜先生是给宗主相亲，那位故友的女儿，年方十八，是东海那边名气很响亮的女修，先生大概觉得她可以作为蓝家主母的候选人。”  
还候选人，蓝启仁这是要给蓝涣介绍多少个相亲对象？  
江澄不动声色的扬了扬眉，哦了一声，并没有多余的话，带着人进入夜猎状态。  
蓝顺平眨眨眼，难道不应该再说点什么吗？  
这反应，宗主，你是不是高估了自己啊，在人江宗主心里，你相亲不相亲的，一点都没有影响他啊？  
不过，没多久，紫电抽打邪祟的频率有点高。  
江蓝两家的小弟子们全部星星眼望着一身紫衣飞扬的江宗主，发出了小迷弟的崇拜呐喊声。  
躲在暗处的某人，紫电每一下抽打都好像打在他身上，每一次颤抖都念一声晚吟。  
事情好像变得有点糟糕了，江宗主不是那么好骗的啊！  
蓝曦臣捂脸，完了，他已经发现自己躲在暗处了。  
【曦澄】情烈如火（05）  
紫电在整个修真界里也算是赫赫有名的灵器，江家的这些弟子自然是经常见到的，但是蓝家这些十三四岁的嫡系弟子却是头一次见到。  
紫电在黑夜中闪烁着劈里啪啦紫电的光芒，随着江宗主熟练的动作，时而飞舞，时而缠绕，更多的是直接往正面上抽过去，将邪祟劈成了两半，干净利落，非常符合江宗主的个性。  
蓝家的少年们对江宗主瞬间有了一种“哇，江宗主好厉害，紫电好厉害，比我们宗主的裂冰还要厉害呢，宗主的裂冰还要凑到嘴边吹奏，江宗主的紫电直接从戒指化为长鞭，动作干净利落，比较起来，江宗主比较厉害一点”。  
喝彩叫好的都是蓝家的弟子，瞬间变成了江宗主的小迷弟，而江家的弟子都是一脸懵逼，自家宗主这是受了什么刺激啊，不是带着他们来夜猎的，怎么变成了他老人家抽打邪祟出气了？  
好在江澄很快就收住了内心烦乱的情绪，沉着脸对一干小弟子说，除祟讲究的就是狠快准，他刚才已经给他们做了示范，接下来就看你们的。  
蓝顺平默默的在暗处摸了把额头的冷汗，为自家的宗主默哀，宗主啊宗主，你放在心尖上的人可是这修真界里站立于顶峰的人，江家的实力就不说了，蓝家还是能够抗衡的，可就光他的脾气配上紫电，您将来可是吃大亏的。  
想归想，这次是他主带队，在江澄发话后，自然是领着小弟子们散开来去除祟了，小双璧因为金凌的关系，经常到莲花坞落脚，所以跟莲花坞的大弟子江鱼儿几个交情不错，说着话，陪着小师弟们走远了。  
江澄站在原地，紫电还未收回去，化成长鞭，闪烁着耀眼的光芒，在地上蜿蜒着，哼笑了一声，道：“要不要尝尝被紫电抽打的滋味？”  
“晚吟……”蓝曦臣赶紧从暗处现身，白衣飘诀，手里紧握着裂冰。  
天色较暗，没有月光，修仙之人出来夜猎，都是身边都有一颗夜明珠作为照明的工具，能不能点亮这颗夜明珠作为照明的工具，就像能不能御剑一样。  
像江澄和蓝曦臣这样站立于修真界顶端的人物，照明用的夜明珠已经与自身的灵力融化在了一起，他们的身上自然而爱像是镀了一层光芒，在黑夜中格外的璀璨夺目。  
江澄的夜明珠是紫色的，蓝曦臣的夜明珠是白色的，那个人渐渐的朝自己走过来，两种亮色最终融合在了一起。  
“相亲相完了？”江澄手里的长鞭扑哧扑哧作响，见他像个孩子一般委屈的低下了头，不禁嗤笑了一声，道：“怎么，骗了我，还觉得委屈了？蓝曦臣，你也一把年纪了，早点娶妻生子让你叔父安心，也是尽孝。”  
蓝曦臣原本低着头，想装可怜蒙混过关，在江澄的面前，他觉得自己才不要什么雅正了，只要他高兴，让他做什么都行。  
但是，他不想从他的嘴里听到不孝有三无后为大这种言论。  
他霍地抬起脸来，语气都变得尖锐起来，“晚吟觉得，如果没有孩子，人生就不完整吗？”  
额？  
这人从来都是温文尔雅宛如春风般温暖，怎么突然间变得如此锐利起来。  
江澄理所当然的哼了一声，道：“没有孩子继承衣钵，自然是不完整的人生。蓝涣，你这是什么意思，难道你和你弟弟一样，喜欢男人？”  
后知后觉的倒退了一步，瞪大了杏目，难以置信的看着眼前宛如谪仙一般的人，自从他出关后，与自己走得最近，难道他看上自己了？  
在他不高兴的时候，就会叫蓝曦臣，而当他叫蓝涣的时候，明明是很亲密的。  
这份亲密在这之前，他觉得没有什么不妥，可现在，一声蓝涣叫出来以后，连他自己都无法接受，修真界里，恐怕只有自己一个人叫他这一声蓝涣。  
“晚吟……”蓝曦臣还处于心事被人戳穿的窘迫当中，还来不及解释，眼看着紫电化为戒子回到了他的右手，三毒出鞘，紫色的身影跃上去，他猛地一把抓住了他。  
“你听我解释。”  
“放手！”  
一个在剑上，一个在剑下，他的大手紧紧握住他的手腕，他的身子因为他的拉扯微微往他的眼前倾斜了下来。  
“蓝曦臣，你放手，我现在不想理你。”江澄的语气里带着几分慌乱，目光闪烁，不想与他对视。  
“蓝涣心悦你。”神使鬼差，蓝曦臣直接将心里炙热的要爆炸一样的感情直接抒发了出来，蓝家人可怕的臂力轻松的将江澄从三毒上拽了下来，三毒还鞘，主人被狠狠的拥进了一个温暖的怀抱。  
紫色的光芒被银白色的光芒包融着，用力的挣扎最终屈服在温柔的怀抱里。  
许久之后，蓝曦臣开口了，“我知道你痛恨断袖，可是，晚吟，爱上了就是爱上了，没有什么可以辩解的，什么时候开始的，我也不知道，许是你观音庙你撕心裂肺痛哭的模样，许是你深夜突破蓝家的禁制闯入我的视线，许是你朝我回眸一笑间……”  
“先把我放开，我不跑。”江澄被闷在他的胸口许久，狠狠汲吸了一口他身上檀香的气息，对自己说了无数次肯定是在做梦，但很清楚去，没有做梦，那个站立在整个修真界顶端的泽芜君正在向他告别。  
蓝曦臣松开了自己的手臂，江澄迅速的将自己的身子撤离三丈之外，像是看陌生人一样看着他。  
“蓝涣，你被夺舍了。”  
“我被晚吟夺了舍。”  
靠，这款款深情的人怎么会是与他所认识的蓝曦臣。  
“我管你断不断袖，别断在我这里就好，我江晚吟是要生儿育女，要为莲花坞开枝散叶的，蓝涣，我与你交好，可不是让你断我江家的香火，就此别过，以后，再也不要来找我了。”  
三毒出鞘的速度比前一次还要快，还未等蓝曦臣反应过来，跃上三毒，留下一句“我们绝交了”，御剑速度为修真界第一人的江宗主转眼间就不见了踪影。  
蓝曦臣呆呆的望着那道紫色的身影，久久回不过神了。  
随后，单手蒙住脸，无法抑制的笑了起来。  
怎么都没有想到，竟然是在这种情况对他说了心悦你。  
这下，真的糟糕了，原本他想先摆平叔父，再跟他表白的，叔父没有摆平，又把他给吓走了。  
但，他惊慌失措逃跑的表情，真的……太可爱了。  
他心底里那块柔软的地方有什么东西溢了出来，笼罩在他身上的银色光芒渐渐的变成了淡淡的紫色。  
【曦澄】情烈如火（06）  
对于江澄落荒而逃的身影，蓝曦臣回到了云深不知处还在咧着嘴笑，晚吟真的太可爱了。  
没关系，告白失败，可以再接再厉，现在首先要做的是摆平自家的叔父。  
所谓计划永远赶不上变化，但只要稳住心神，将这些变数化为向成功前进的动力，未来就变得无限可期。  
夜猎回来后的第三日，蓝曦臣手里捧着一本看起来很古老的书籍送到了自家叔父的跟前，跪在地上，挺直后背，准备迎接来自叔父大人的训斥。  
但，蓝二叔并未疾风暴雨般的将他教训一番，而是很有耐心的一页页把具体的内容翻看了一遍。  
最后，抬起头看他，冷声问道：“你来生？”  
“禁术是侄儿找到的，自然是侄儿来生。”  
“但未必能成功。”蓝二叔很少用讥笑的语气说话，从来都是一板一眼的人，今天倒是让自家大侄子觉得叔父这副样子有点想亲近亲近。  
“侄儿只是想让叔父知道，我若与晚吟结为道侣，还是有办法……”  
“你给我打住。”蓝二叔一摆手，摸摸胡子，长叹了声，道：“知道我为什么不生气吗？你以为我是你断袖路上最大的阻碍，呵，你可错了，叔父我什么大世面没有见过，你真要断袖，我能拿你怎么办？蓝家都已经有先例了，多你一个，不过是多让人耻笑一回。我上次跟你说传承香火，不过是试探你内心到底有多坚定，行吧，现在我看见你的决心了，就当是以后你可以为蓝家，为江家生一窝的崽，那么，问题来了，江澄能答应你？”  
蓝曦臣面不改色的微微笑着，内心却是一把燃烧正旺的火被一阵疾风暴雨给浇灭了。  
垂头丧气的泽芜君从他叔父的居所出来，恭候在外头的蓝顺平瞧见他朝自己苦笑了一下，心领神会，还是被自己说着了，即使先生这关过了，最难过的还是江宗主这一关，瞧宗主的样子，恐怕在先生那里吃瘪了。  
前几日的夜猎，因为有江宗主的现场教学，蓝家的这些孩子像是打了鸡血似的，一个个红着眼睛跟邪祟干上了，他和思追景仪拦都拦不住，不过，效果还是显而易见的，并没有怯场，反倒是长了几分锐气。  
等夜猎结束，只见自家的宗主笑得犹如春风拂面，江宗主却不见了踪影，只需一个眼神，他就知道了宗主跟江宗主表白，人家江宗主被吓得逃走了。  
便只说江宗主临时有事先行回莲花坞了，让景仪思追护送江家的这些少年回去，被莲花坞的大弟子江鱼儿给婉拒了，最后他还是派了小双璧暗中尾随护送，把人安全护送到云梦地界方才放心。  
男人生子的禁术是找到了，但也只是理论上过得去而已，宗主为了江宗主也是煞费苦心，他是真心希望自家宗主可别像含光君这样，错过来了时机，一等就是十三年。  
所以，宗主，你到底要采取什么行动，无论你做什么，我都支持你。  
泽芜君还能采取什么行动，自然是上门找江澄，可人家能见他才怪了，所以，泽芜君这个站在修真界顶端的人准备突破莲花坞的禁制，幸好蓝顺平给拦下了，宗主，你这么干的话，估计江宗主这辈子都不会见你了。  
这才打消了蓝曦臣夜闯莲花坞的念头，次日再递拜帖，得到的回答还是我们宗主外出了。  
没有办法，蓝曦臣只好带着蓝顺平打道回府，也被蓝顺便说服，不几日就是金麟台选仙督的日子，暂且忍耐，到时候江宗主一定会出席的，等到那个时候，江宗主即使不远跟你说话，当着众人的面，也不会绷着脸拂袖而去。  
也幸好蓝宗主没有翻墙而入，江宗主是什么人啊，他能夜闯云深不知处，可不允许人闯入他江家的地盘，里里外外的禁制可不是只设了一道，也早就防着蓝曦臣会硬闯，特意等着他翻墙而入，跟他正式翻脸。  
蓝曦臣恹恹的走了，江澄的心里倒是有点七上八下的，卧槽，蓝曦臣这傻子不会跟我开玩笑的吧，然后我就当真了？  
我和他深交以来，他也没有对我有什么特别的举动啊？  
他对自己表白以来，自己总是抱着“蓝曦臣，我把你当兄弟，你居然想睡我”这样的心态，但是，仔细想想，蓝曦臣要真的对他懂了那样的心思，除夕夜的时候……  
想到除夕夜，江宗主的心脏就咚咚咚剧烈的跳了起来，右手不禁抚上了心口，这些年以来，那一夜是自己睡得最安稳的一碗，没有血色杀戮的莲花坞，没有父母的惨死，没有江家的灭门，他知道，是因为他守在自己的身边。  
自从夜猎半途逃回莲花坞，他每天晚上又开始了夜不能寐的状态，他心里责怪蓝曦臣怎可对自己有这种龌龊的想法，但同时，也责备自己为什么会贪恋他身上的气息，明明他身上的味道是冷檀香，吸入鼻下的却混合了他的体温，吩咐像一把火温暖了他早已没有了知觉的冷冻的心。  
每天晚上，半梦半醒，有几次甚至听见自己在喊着蓝涣，惊醒过来之后，喘着气，才感觉到那个人已经连他的梦境都攻占了。  
江鱼儿几个感觉到宗主最近几天的脾气特别的火爆，都心有灵犀的当个好徒弟，绝不能惹宗主生气，过几日宗主去金麟台参加选举仙督的大会，见着了金宗主，心情肯定会好一点。  
作为金凌的亲舅舅，金麟台举行如此的盛会，江澄提前一日到，也是要为自家的外甥撑腰。  
自从金凌接手金家后，为了抹掉不好的回忆，他给自家舅舅安排了一处距自己住的主宅不太远的小院，名曰清风阁，江澄来住过几次，也就没有打搅自家的外甥，直接让金家的门生领着到了清风阁。  
万万没有想到的是，专属他的清风阁，一进院门就看见了一抹白色的身影，衣衫飘诀，听到脚步声，回过头来，唇角弯起一道温柔的笑意。  
“晚吟。”  
蓝曦臣怎么会在这里？  
江澄整个人都懵了，这可是我的下榻之处，连江氏的弟子们都不能另有住处，他怎么能……  
“江宗主，泽芜君先一步到了，所以，宗主把泽芜君安排到您的院里。”  
“你先下去吧。”江澄咬牙切齿的对金家的门生说道，右手食指上的紫电隐约闪着光芒，金凌啊金凌，看我不打断你的腿。  
正在宗主书房里偷懒的金凌和仙子在地上打滚，猛地打了个喷嚏，前后左右望了下，没人啊，是错觉，为啥他会觉得后背冒出了一层层令人颤抖的寒意？  
【曦澄】情烈如火（07）  
清风阁里，金家的门生眼瞧着气氛有点不对劲，赶紧的溜了，也来不及跟江澄说这个院子里还安排了另外的人。  
蓝曦臣比江澄早来了半天，和金凌说了一会儿话，达到了与江澄住一个院子的目的，就让金凌安心处理宗务，自己到处溜达看看。  
他是金麟台的常客，金凌当然也不好提起以前的事，所以，假客气的想要陪着他走走，被蓝曦臣温柔的拍了拍头，对他说，不必在意以前的事，他都已经放下了。  
金凌毕竟还小，有些事半知半解的，总觉得泽芜君和以前大不一样了，目送他离去的背影，感觉又高大了许多。  
蓝曦臣其实也不想到处走走，在金家门生的带领下到了清风阁，特意选了江澄隔壁的屋子住，把门生遣退，就一直站在院子里等着江澄的到来。  
江宗主只觉得自己想打断大外甥的腿，却不知道泽芜君在他大外甥面前的形象有高大了许多，一番谈话下来，受益匪浅，这跟他这个当舅舅之间的谈话简直天差地别，舅甥俩的相处模式就是一言不合就怼起来。  
自打金凌当了宗主，江澄说一句，他能顶十句，两个人好好说着说着就吵了起来，同样的一句话，经由蓝曦臣口中传达给金凌绝对和江澄直接说不一样。  
并且，江澄是绝对不会将那些话说出口的。  
蓝曦臣对金凌说，你舅舅这个人，嘴上说着嫌弃的话，心里却是把你当成宝的，他少年时双肩扛起了莲花坞，经历了多少苦难，只有他自己最清楚，我这个外人也不好说什么，只是想让你明白，你是他唯一的亲人。  
接下来的话就不必说得太明白，金凌虽然是祖传的傲娇，可也是聪明人，泽芜君的意思，以后别跟你舅舅对着干。  
这要是别人来说，金凌说不定直接怼回去，但是泽芜君说出来的话，他绝对是认真的点了头，答应了。  
清风阁的院子里，江澄越过蓝曦臣要进属于他的那间房，蓝曦臣直接伸手将他拽住，想要甩开，被紧紧的抓着手腕，不由得又气又恼，斥道：“蓝涣，我不陪你疯。”  
这一声蓝涣叫出来，蓝曦臣的身体不禁微微颤抖了起来，惊喜的说道：“晚吟，你还愿意叫我……”  
“口误，泽芜君！”江澄连忙澄清，却不敢与他对视，“你自己清楚我为什么不愿见你，松开手，我要去休息一下。”  
蓝曦臣自是知道他口是心非的本事，抓着他手腕的力道加重了些，眼睛里燃烧着熊熊的火焰，收拾了一下奔腾的心境，道：“晚吟，我知你痛恨断袖，我也知你不讲道理，请你不要厌恶我……”想了很久的话终究还是说不出口来，紧握的手豁然松开，无力的垂在了腰侧，“我知道你，你心里定是恨透了我。”  
江澄原本想要冷笑一声嘲讽他几句，可是，那些话他可以对别人轻易的说出来，不把人气死不罢休，唯独对他却怎么都说不出口来。  
这个人，连他的梦境都攻占了，他若是还没有自觉已经把他放在了心里重要的位置，那真的是自欺欺人了。  
“江家需要我来开枝散叶，泽芜君，你也一样，我们都有不可推卸的责任，谁让你我是宗主。”  
面对突然丧失了平日里温文尔雅的蓝曦臣，江澄竟然起了一丝想要安慰他的冲动，他不喜欢这样的自己，语气放柔了些，强迫安慰自己是想要维护江蓝两家的颜面。  
蓝曦臣听到这样的话，不由得抬眸，问道：“晚吟，你的意思，只要传宗接代就可以了吗？”  
江澄被她问得一头雾水，什么叫传宗接代就可以了吗？  
娶妻生子不正是身为男人该做的事吗？  
他甚为不解的看着他，下一刻，却发觉蓝曦臣的眼睛里重新燃起了炙热的火焰，像是要被烧伤一般，他下意识的后退了两步，被再一次抓住了手腕，这一次，被狠狠的拉进了熟悉的怀抱。  
鼻下是熟悉的檀香，他竟有些贪恋的深吸了一口气，觉得这些日子以来内心的躁动在这一刻都沉淀了下来。  
蓝涣。  
他无声的唤着他。  
为什么要对我表白？  
我们做朋友不好吗？  
你悄悄的喜欢我不好吗？  
“晚吟，我……”蓝曦臣显得有些激动，想要马上告诉他，他已经找到了男子怀孕的禁术，他愿意为了他冒险一试。  
“曦臣哥，江兄……”清河聂家的宗主弱弱的声音传了过来，大冷天手里还拿着一把扇子，一脸讪笑的站在门口。  
江澄这才意识到自己被蓝曦臣抱在怀里，想要分开，蓝曦臣却巧妙的将他揽在手臂上，笑如春风般和煦拂面。  
“怀桑到了，江宗主略有不适，正好搭把手，扶他回房休息一下。”  
自他出关后，亲自走了一趟清河聂家，与聂怀桑一番促膝长谈，两个人之间已经没有了隔阂，逝者已逝，生者还需好好的活下去。  
聂怀桑之前被江澄威胁了一番，对江澄还是有点怕的，讪笑着走过来，倒也没有怀疑他家二哥和江兄之间有什么猫腻，还觉得江澄的脸色是不太好。  
任凭谁都不能把泽芜君跟断袖联系到一起不是，可这位偏偏就为了江宗主断了袖。  
喜欢一个人没什么道理可言，爱了便是爱了，这就是理由吧。  
江澄不等聂怀桑伸手，站直了身体，轻咳一声道：“刚才多谢泽芜君相扶，只是一阵眩晕，现在好多了，聂宗主既然来了，先到金凌的书房一起敞开了说说话如何？”  
“那……”聂怀桑朝他讪笑，朝蓝曦臣憨笑，“你不就是想要把我踹到仙督的位子上给你卖命，我可以胜任这个位子，但是，江兄你还得答应我几个条件。”  
说着，身体自觉的后退了好几步，就怕自己跟江澄讲条件，紫电化为鞭子直接抽自己身上来。  
论动脑子，他聂怀桑比江澄聪明多了，可论武力，就是莲花坞的小弟子都能把他打趴下，他聂宗主是要头脑取胜的。  
这一退，直接躲到他二哥身后去了，被江澄凌厉的目光一扫，身体就缩得更小了些。  
“聂二，你也是奔四的人了，别躲在泽芜君的身后装小可怜，说，你到底有什么条件？”  
仙督，外人都觉得是梦寐以求的位子，只有不想坐上这个位子的人知道，想要做一个没有私心的仙督有多难。  
按理说，如今泽芜君出关了，站立于修真界顶端的男人，自是当仁不让，可是，蓝家人淡泊的性子，他根本不想碰这个位子。  
江澄就更不想坐这个位子，操心江家和外甥的宗主之位已经够操心的，以他的性格，坐上仙督的位子，只要是他认为不对的事，处理起来必定杀伤力极强，所以，指不定屁股还未在仙督的位子上坐热，就引起了一堆人的不满。  
金凌太小，美人服气他，剩下的就只有清河宗主聂怀桑了。  
观音庙后，蓝曦臣和江澄都清楚的意识到，聂怀桑就是个装萎的老虎，一问三不知全是假象，所以，江澄前脚去威胁了一顿有同窗之谊的聂二，泽芜君后脚出关找聂家弟弟谈心，主题只有一个，仙督之位，非他莫属。  
四大家族的家主取得统一，这次选举仙督不过是走一个过场罢了。  
聂怀桑伸出三个手指，从蓝曦臣的身后探出半张脸来，说出了自己的第一个条件。  
江宗主右手上的紫电闪烁了一下，没有发作，答应了。  
接着是第二个条件，紫电劈里啪啦开始漏电了，吓得聂怀桑赶紧的把脸缩回去。  
“聂二，你倒是精得很，趁机坐地起价，你以为我奈何不得你吗？”  
紫电直接化为了带电的长鞭，“说说你第三个条件。”  
聂怀桑半响才探出头来，弱弱的说了第三个条件，江澄直接把长鞭抽了过去，骂了一声好你个聂二。  
裂冰卷住长鞭，蓝曦臣笑道：“第三个条件我替江宗主答应了。”  
“蓝曦臣，你以为你是谁啊，凭什么替我答应？”  
当着聂二的面，江澄也不好跟蓝曦臣敞开了打，心里原本就有气，面色倒是红润了一些。  
“江澄，你也不吃亏，三个条件换四大家族拧成一股绳，以后我帮着你罩着你大外甥，省得你上金麟台管教金家的那些老东西还要被人诟病，以后我这个仙督帮你罩着。”  
说话间，直接从蓝曦臣的身后逃命去了。  
江澄被他这两句话一抢白，气得紫电就要追上去直接把人卷回来算了，握着紫电的手被蓝曦臣按住，朝他安抚的笑笑。  
“大事为重。”  
江澄咬咬牙，哼了声，紫电化为戒子回到了手指上，甩开大步追着聂怀桑朝金凌的书房去了。  
还在摸鱼偷懒的金凌突然间迎来了三位宗主，吓得面色发白，还好掩饰了过去。  
四大家族的家主坐在一起，金凌这个小辈全程赔笑，总觉得气氛有点僵硬，舅舅不是想要聂怀桑当仙督吗，怎么脸色这么差？  
金麟台的选举仙督大会只开了半天的会，有泽芜君和江宗主推举清河聂家的家主当仙督，众人也没有什么好说的，毕竟，一问三不知这个外号如今已是过往之事，聂宗主的实力或许深不可测。  
还有的人心里想着，让聂怀桑来当仙督，也就是当个摆设而已，选他就选他呗。  
仙督选完了，江澄连中午的筵席都没有参加，直接御剑回了莲花坞。  
倒是蓝曦臣尽心尽责的留在金麟台替金凌撑场面，金凌对泽芜君的印象又近了一步。  
可他哪里会想到，蓝曦臣对他是那种爱屋及乌的喜爱之情，有私心的。  
忙完金麟台的事，蓝曦臣回了一趟蓝家，交代了一些事，立即出发往莲花坞，为了他的终生幸福，他还需努力。  
而早一天回到莲花坞的江澄，再一次失眠了。  
【曦澄】情烈如火（08）  
人总是那么奇怪，以前没有蓝曦臣的时候，也不过是夜夜熬到撑不过去了才闭眼休息。  
而如今，想念着他身上的气息，辗转难眠，抱着被子，闭着眼睛，眼泪控制不了的淌落下来。  
为什么会变成这样？  
江澄坐起身来，狠狠扇了自己一个巴掌，想要清醒过来，江晚吟什么时候变成这样没有用了？  
料到蓝曦臣会来，天亮后，嘱咐弟子不许放他进来，心不在焉的在书房处理宗务。  
整个上午，他的心都吊着，期盼着弟子前来禀告泽芜君执意要见他，又觉得绝对不能让蓝曦臣进入莲花坞。  
但蓝曦臣没有来，他的心情也随之起伏不定，暴躁了许多。  
管事来问午膳想吃点什么，也是关心他，见他早膳只喝了小半碗清粥，被他一记冷眼给吓走了。  
心里有一种难以名状的波动，他放下了笔，右手抚上心口，为什么心脏会如此激烈的跳动着？  
想起了梦中的三个拥抱，满怀都是他的气息。  
“晚吟。”门口传来熟悉的温柔的呼唤声，他猛地抬起头来，一点不意外温煦如春风般的人迈进他的书房，果然私闯莲花坞了。  
“蓝曦臣你好大的胆子。”  
心脏某处空缺被填满了，悬着的心也落回了原处。  
站起身来，怒不可遏的朝那人怒斥着。  
蓝曦臣笑而不语，拿着裂冰的手轻轻挥了一下，书房的窗门都自动关上，只剩下几缕阳光穿透窗子洒落在地板上。  
“你曾经输给我一件事。”他把裂冰往腰间一插，一步步朝江澄走了过去，将他逼到墙边，后背抵在了墙上，气得脸都红了，单手撑在墙上，将他困在了弯臂当中，“听我把话说完，可好？”  
“拒绝。”江澄挣扎了几下，深知他可怕的臂力，放弃挣扎，冷眼看着他，“你要断袖，别拉上我，观音庙后，我把你当兄弟，你倒好……”  
想上我。  
这句话他是说不出口的。  
只能气得满脸绯红，要是能抬起腿踹，他早就往他下身那处踹过去了，身子被他整个的钳制住，动弹不得。  
“晚吟，我把心遗落在你的身上，再也要不回去了。”微不可闻的叹息在他的耳侧响起，熟悉的气息将他整个笼罩起来，“蓝涣从不知道心动是什么感觉，可自从你的笑容绽开在我的眼前，我的视线就再也离不开你，想要看着你笑，看着你的身影时时刻刻在我的眼前，分别的时候，无时无刻不想念着你，晚吟，这大概就是爱吧，爱上你，也许是你朝我绽开笑颜的那一瞬间。我知道你最痛恨断袖，可讲点道理好不好，我只是恰好爱上的那个人是你。”  
歪理！  
江澄被他困在弯臂里，只能恶狠狠的朝他瞪过去。  
“江宗主向来言而有信，我现在提出那个要求，你一定会做到是不是？”  
“拒绝！”江澄才不会上他的当，扭头避开他炙热的视线。  
“亲我一下，好好审视自己的内心，晚吟，我知道你对我没有那么绝情。”蓝曦臣握住他的手轻轻放在心口上，“断袖了又如何，我比任何人都要强大，从此以后，我会守着你，爱着你，为你遮风挡雨，将你前半生的噩梦赶走，余下的只有美好的东西，我已经找到男子生子的禁术，我会为你生儿育女，晚吟，请你好好问问你自己的心，你对我一点都不动心吗？”  
江澄的手心被迫贴着自己的心脏，被他的气息笼罩着，心像是要跳出了胸膛。  
“我只想要一个答案。”  
他微讶，抬脸，炙热的唇压了下来，他用力挣扎了一下，蓝曦臣的身体被推开，像是蜻蜓点水般的，江澄的初吻就这样没了。  
江澄凶狠的瞪着他，右手上的紫电隐隐闪着电光。  
“我三天后再来。”蓝曦臣唇角的笑意不断的扩大，“不许逃避。”  
紫电化成了长鞭，江澄的怒气得到了极点。  
而蓝曦臣转身离去的身影却再次回转，在他怔楞的瞬间，再次将他压在了墙上，不顾紫电缠上了身体，索取了一个温柔的深吻，又迅速的撤退，打开门离去。  
若不是鼻下萦绕着他独有的檀香气息，江澄会真的以为刚才就是一场梦而已。  
紫电化成戒子回到了他的食指上，身体靠着墙壁缓缓滑坐在地上，双手蒙住脸，像是被困住的小兽，呜咽了一声。  
两天后，正在蓝家宗主书房处理宗务的人听到了一个令他大惊失色的消息，江澄向眉山虞氏求亲，迎娶他外祖母家的一个旁系嫡女为妻。  
“消息无误。”蓝顺平再次确定自己所说的都是从莲花坞传来的消息。  
瞧宗主的神色，怕是立即要赶去莲花坞了。  
“宗主，江宗主他现在不在莲花坞。”好心的提醒一句，“他带着门生出去夜猎了。”  
“那我便在他的房中等他。”蓝曦臣压制住内心狂乱的情绪，稳了稳心神，“江晚吟是我的人。”  
随手握住的纸镇瞬间化为了粉末，蓝顺平下意识的后退了三步，抱拳禀告道：“宗主，不如以退为进，江宗主是个爱面子的人，你在他的面前表现出如此强势的一面，他可能逃的更快些，不如……”  
他压低声音说了说自己的意见，蓝曦臣微微楞了下，沉吟了一下，点了点头。  
泽芜君的追妻计划正式开始实施。  
修真界传遍了江宗主即将与虞氏结亲的消息，江澄在夜猎的途中也听了不少小道消息。  
他皱皱眉目无表情，事情并非外人所传，江氏与虞氏结亲倒是确有其事，却不是他江晚吟和虞氏的女儿，而是自家的管事儿子和虞氏的一个嫡系长女两情相悦，他亲自去了虞氏求亲，没想到传到外边，就成了他要迎娶虞氏的女儿。  
外头传成那样，江管事都觉得自己对不起自家的宗主，但，江澄丝毫不在意，心里还有点期望这事要是传到蓝曦臣的耳中，他要是死了断袖断在他身上的心思，也是好的。  
但又觉得那个人会不顾一切的赶来莲花坞质问他，然后可能又要对他……  
想起被蛮狠夺走的初吻，江宗主的脸色又开始红了，蓝曦臣，你给我等着。  
回到莲花坞的当晚，蓝曦臣倒是没来，新任的仙督聂怀桑来了，笑吟吟的把一叠纸放在江澄面前让他画押。  
江澄答应的三个条件第一个就是让聂家入股他在清河境内的生意，既然答应过，那也没什么好说的，江澄在一叠纸上大笔一挥，签上了自己的名字，就让聂二得意一下吧，反正江家的生意遍布各地，少了清河一半的分成，也不是什么大不了的事。  
聂怀桑小心翼翼的把一叠纸收进怀里，江澄冷笑着提点了一声，“收好些，就你这御刀的功夫，指不定到了半途就被风吹走了，到时候，没有这些文书，江家的管事可不会给你分红。”  
聂怀桑似乎被他这么一吓，觉得有道理，伸手把这一叠纸交给心腹手下，使个眼色，你给我好好的保护着，这叠纸可是关乎着我们聂家以后的生活质量啊。  
端起茶杯，满脸的笑容，说了说这两天他在金麟台帮衬着金凌料理金家的事，特意表扬了几句，说金凌虽然年少玩性大，但在处理重大事情上，还是有他爹的风骨。  
说到这里，忙陪着笑道了歉，心里也是一阵唏嘘，转眼间，当年尚在襁褓里的孩子已经长大成人。  
江澄哼笑了一声，“金子轩地下有知，也该瞑目了，他的儿子很出色。”  
当舅舅的人是从来不会在自己的外甥面前这么表扬的。  
以往种种都成往事烟云，活下来的人都要面对未知的将来。  
聂怀桑东扯西扯说了一堆废话，最后放下茶杯，道：“听说曦臣哥病倒了，我顺道去云深不知处探望一下，江兄，你有什么要带的话吗？”  
江澄端着茶杯的手微微抖了抖，压制住心里的慌乱，沉声问道：“泽芜君病倒了？”  
前两天还把他压在墙上强吻，哪里像病秧子。  
聂怀桑倒是没怎么在意他语气里的冷淡，自顾自的轻叹声，道：“听蓝顺平说，也不知是听说了什么事，一口鲜血喷出来倒下了，蓝家的医师都急成了一锅粥，蓝顺平是到我那里送蓝家驻守清河境内瞭望台的名单，我看他脸色不好便多问了一句，没想到曦臣哥会病得这么严重。”  
江澄的内心微微的颤抖着，脑子里只有一个画面，白衣如雪谪仙般的人听见他要与虞氏结亲的消息，一口鲜血喷出来，雪白的衣裳染上了猩红的血色。  
他的身体隐隐发抖起来。  
“江兄，我看你很关心的样子，不如，我们一道去探病，顺道，你带我一程，我还没见识过你的音爆云呢。”  
“没空。”江澄回过神来，投过去一记冷眼，“不就是吐口血，有什么大不了的，他蓝曦臣就这么娇气？”顺手做了个请的动作，意思你赶紧滚吧。  
聂怀桑摸摸鼻子，只好拱手告辞，嘟哝了一声真无情之类的话语，被江澄轰出门去。  
江澄待他走后，回到书房处理宗务，却一个字都看不进去，满脑子都是蓝曦臣病恹恹泪汪汪的委屈表情。  
最后一闭眼，腾地站起身来，回房换了一身衣服，提上三毒出了门。  
送走聂家宗主一行的管事刚进主宅，迎头看到自家宗主一副外出的样子，忙问道：“宗主你要出去？”  
“睡不着，出去散散步。”江澄郁闷的回了一声，脚步飞快的离去。  
这明明是外出的装扮。  
管事的默默念了声。  
【曦澄】情烈如火（09）  
江宗主的音爆云也是被迫练成的，他可不像泽芜君那般，家中有长老们支撑着，想要离家一个月也是可以有的。  
当初魏无羡叛离江家，留他独自一人支撑云梦江氏，一个人干着十个人的活，音爆云就是那会儿被逼无奈练成了。  
人的潜能无限，江宗主自音爆云独步修真界后，没有几个人知道他其实更进了一步。  
比如今天晚上，他没花多长时间就到了姑苏地界，落在云深不知处的大门前，却踌躇不前，他扪心自问，为什么要走这一趟？  
半途把聂家的人追上，知道聂怀桑御刀也只是一般的水准，他特意选了比他们更高的高度，转眼就把人追上了，但是，如果再这样思来想去的，恐怕人已经到了。  
聂怀桑就是个人精，他还未发现蓝曦臣对自己的感情，还能遮掩过去，但是，一旦被他瞧出了猫腻，想要瞒他就难了。  
他来做什么啊，难道要去跟蓝曦臣说，我和虞氏结亲的传言是假的，误传？  
他不是巴不得蓝曦臣误会吗？  
左手握紧了三毒的剑柄，一咬牙，转身，意外的对上了一双晶亮的双眸。  
“江宗主。”蓝顺平可谓是等待多时，从他一落地就隐身在暗处，唇角是抑制不住的往上翘，宗主，你看，江宗主这不是来了，果然还是装软弱一点的好，毕竟，江宗主这个人得用激将法。  
见他转身要走，自然是要拦下来的，装作刚从山下回来，手里还拿着一坛天子笑。  
江澄看到他的第一反应是蓝家不是禁酒吗？  
“江宗主要走？”  
自从与蓝曦臣深交之后，江澄当然知道蓝顺平在蓝曦臣身边的作用，可以说，此人作为蓝曦臣最信任的人，恐怕他对自己的情意也是知晓的，所以，他什么都不想说，直接越过他，唤出三毒。  
“江宗主，这坛酒是宗主要的。”蓝顺平把江澄的心理摸得透透的，声音里带着一丝心痛，“他想一醉方休。”  
“那就让他醉死算了。”江澄冷哼道：“就他一杯倒的酒量，当心他把云深不知处给拆了。”  
“已是伤心欲绝，醉一场也好。”蓝顺平语气感慨的说道：“我从未见过宗主为了一个人伤心至此，江宗主，你难道就不能给他一个机会吗？他未表白之前就差我寻找男子怀孕的禁术，他说服先生，此生非你不行，甚至想要抛弃蓝家宗主的责任，在下斗胆，若是有变成女子的禁术，宗主怕是也要在下去寻找了。”  
果然是知道的。  
江澄扭过头，不想看见他那张期盼的脸，可三毒漂浮在他的脚边，又没有离去的打算。  
“江宗主，如果你心中没有宗主，今天晚上就不会出现在这里，宗主吐血的事，是我故意透露给聂宗主的。”  
“你算计我。”江澄食指上的紫电光芒骤现，转过身来，眼睛危险的眯了一下。  
“只是想要试探江宗主的内心。”蓝顺平抱着天子笑深深鞠了一躬，“在下是个肤浅之人，娶妻的时候，选的是漂亮的女子，江宗主和宗主这些日子以来相交渐深，即便我家宗主是个男子，可以他这副一等一的皮囊，想必江宗主也是喜欢的，所以，在下赌了一把，若是江宗主今天晚上会来，定是对宗主有情的，即便这份情意只是朋友之间的，但至少，你没有因为他心悦于你而全然置他不顾。”  
江澄听了他前半段的话，差点把紫电化成长鞭抽过去，把他想成什么人了，与蓝曦臣相交，因为他长得好看。  
可回想起蓝曦臣好看的容颜，心里一颤，确实，每次靠得很近，都会被这张脸给迷惑，要是变成女人的话，绝对倾国倾城。  
“是他自己把我们之间的情谊弄得一团乱。”他冷声说道，觉得自己的语气够尖锐的，可听在人蓝顺平的耳朵里，绝对是在掩饰，“你家蓝二夫人之后，我立誓不再深信任何人，可你家主子还是打动了我，成了我可以交与后背之人，可他倒好，偏偏……”  
“说起魏公子，在下再斗胆说一句，只要两情相悦，含光君与他如今不是成了一桩美谈，断袖不断袖的，随着时间的推移，总是会过去的。”  
江澄被他这句话堵的无话可说，确实如此，如今忘羡夫夫逢乱必出，已经成了修真界模范夫夫，旁人谈乱起他们来，多数的时候是说他们在何处又除掉了什么样的邪祟，笑话他们的人也没几个了。  
江澄哼笑一声道：“你确实够斗胆的。”  
蓝顺平动作极快的把怀里的天子笑往他手里一塞，轻叫道：“聂宗主他们来了，江宗主，你银铃上有宗主赋予的通行诀，麻烦你把天子笑送到寒室，我来接待聂宗主，晚上不会让他去打搅宗主的。”  
说话间，推着江澄往山门走了几步。  
江澄也不想在此处与聂怀桑见面，但也不想就这样去见蓝曦臣，轻哼一声，跃上山门前的那棵大树，三毒还鞘，隐藏了气息。  
聂怀桑一行人落了地，当宗主的人还有点脸色发白，强打笑颜问道：“顺平兄，你这是知道我们会来吗？”  
“我估算着聂宗主去了莲花坞，必定是当夜返回的，也必定会来云深不知处探望宗主，所以，等候多时了。”  
“曦臣哥怎么样了？”  
“已经安睡了，不便打搅，还请聂宗主见谅，歇一晚，明日一早再去寒室探望可好？”  
“那是，那是，明天再去探望。”  
蓝顺平引着聂家一行人进了云深不知处的山门，江澄才轻飘飘落在地上，手里捧着天子笑，进退两难。  
寒室，微弱的烛光下，蓝曦臣在屏风后打坐调理气息，让自己的心平静下来，就像顺平说的，拿下江宗主还能比射日之征难吗？  
轻缓的脚步声朝寒室走了来，他惊喜的睁开眼睛，差点就连气息都忘记收起来就站了起来，从屏风后绕出来，寒室的门也打开了，一身紫衣，一身风尘。  
江澄在见到蓝曦臣的瞬间，脑子一片空白，被骗了吗，那个人的脸色红润，哪里像吐血那么严重。  
天子笑狠狠砸了过去，冷笑道：“骗我很好玩吗？”转身就走。  
奈何这是人家的地盘，下一刻，身体撞进他温暖的胸膛，连同天子笑一起被拥进了他的怀中。  
“撒手。”江澄气急，拳头直接朝他的门面打了过去。  
天子笑掉落在地上，酒溅了一地，满室的酒香绕鼻。  
“你为什么就不能坦诚的面对自己的心？”蓝曦臣握住那只想要打他的拳头，神情变得严厉了起来，“断袖又如何，世人要说便让他们去说。”  
“你倒是不在乎。”江澄甩开他的手后退了半步，“我在乎。”  
“你在乎你又何必来？”蓝曦臣也不知自己是怎么了，自己所爱的人一直在否定内心真实的感受，一股子莫名的怒气把刚刚喜悦之情打散，逼着他又后退了一步，语气不由的阴狠了些，“刚刚听见你脚步声的时候，你知道我有多高兴吗？你心里明明有我，你喜欢靠在我的怀里，闻着我的气息，晚吟，你坦诚一点好不好？”  
“你太自以为是了。”  
“除夕，你窝在我的怀里，喃呢着我身上的气息能让你安心入睡。”  
“没有这回事。”江澄断然否定，才没有这回事，他拼命说服自己。  
蓝曦臣一把抓住他的手腕，想要让他弄清楚自己的内心到底有没有自己，他看见了他眼睛里的倒影，自己阴沉着脸，想要一副把他活吞下去的可怖模样，他讶异的松开了手。  
背对身去，双拳紧紧握着，他痛恨自己为了逼迫心爱之人承认心里有他，竟然变成了这副可怖的模样。  
可是，江澄却以为他生气了。  
一向都是温煦如春风般的人竟然生气了，是他招惹他生气的。  
他不由得又倒退了两步，后背抵在了山水屏风上，竟有些不知所措起来。  
“江宗主自便，蓝某不送了。”  
蓝曦臣弯下身子，将酒坛的碎片轻轻捡了起来，放在一旁，打开了门。  
就算是心痛的要死掉了，也只能让他离开，即便他不愿承认，至少，听到自己吐血的消息，他还是来了，就算不是那种感情，至少在他的心里，自己也是重要的人。  
冷风顺着打开的门灌了进来，江澄大步从他身边走了出去，坚挺的后背彰显着他的决心。  
“保重。”蓝曦臣转身背对着他。  
江澄迈步走了出去，停下了离去的脚步，忍着就要夺眶而出的眼泪，哑着声音道：“与虞氏结亲的是江管事的儿子。”  
仰起头，深深吸口气，拼命的将萦绕在自己脑海里的气息赶出意识里去，再也不想闻到他的气息了。  
蓝曦臣背对着他，隐忍着想要追上去将他拥入怀中，心里雀跃着，原来他没有与人结亲，真是太好了。  
而下一刻，他的身体被人从身后紧紧的圈住，尖利的牙齿咬在他的后颈上，炙热的泪水滴落在被咬住的地方，融着微微的鲜血淌进了他的心里。  
“蓝曦臣，你是个大坏蛋。”  
【曦澄】情烈如火（10）  
蓝曦臣从来不知道，阴狠毒辣的三毒圣手哭起来会是这般孩子气的耍无赖。  
如果不是设了隔音结界，恐怕整个云深不知处的人都被他这一顿嚎啕大哭给引过来了。  
身体被紧紧的圈住，想要转身去看他，被他死死的抱住，不许他回头，决了堤的眼泪打湿他的肩头。  
“一个个都承诺着不会离开，到后来呢？”这是指魏无羡。  
“阿爹阿娘活着的时候，除了吵架还是吵架，我即便修为上有了一点进步，可有什么用？”这是他年少时的心理阴影挥之不去。  
“我以为阿姐会陪着我，可她留下金凌也走了。”  
“我想要去把金凌接到莲花坞抚养，可那是金家的嫡孙，接来住几天还要跟着一堆的奴仆护着。”  
“每个人都说江晚吟狠毒，我若不狠毒，江家还能存在吗？”  
“我已经够累的，蓝曦臣，你为什么就不放过我？”  
“我江晚吟够强大，不需要你爱着护着，你就是欺负我对你一片真心相待。”  
“我把你当朋友，你却……”  
说到最后，被重重的转过身体，拥入炙热的怀抱里，将他的头按在肩膀上，蓝曦臣满怀心酸的开口道：“我不会，晚吟，我会一直陪着你，你要我当朋友，便当朋友，只要你别赶我走。”  
这句温柔的话语引发了江澄更多的眼泪，双手环住他的颈子，将下巴搁在他的肩窝里，彻底放下了心房，将积攒了十几年的眼泪一股脑的倾倒出来。  
上一次这样失声痛哭是莲花坞被灭的时候，父母双亡，莲花坞一片血色，他抓着魏无羡的衣襟哭着要他还他的爹娘。  
那个雨夜后来被隐藏在心底最深处，他是江家的家主，双肩扛着莲花坞，即便是灭族之恨，他也只能咬着牙负重前行。  
蓝曦臣再次感到自己是多么的卑劣，强迫怀中的人接受自己的情意，却没有考虑过他的感受。  
云深求学，怀中的人还是个肆意潇洒的少年，不过几年的时间，射日之征之时，一手三毒，一手紫电，已然是扛起整个江家的家主，他也不过是一个十七岁的少年而已。  
他的心里也隐隐的有些欣喜。  
他心悦的人在他的面前放下了所有的防备，肆意的哭泣着，自动脱落了尖锐的外壳，让他看见他柔软的灵魂。  
除了他，再也不会有人能看见三毒圣手江晚吟如此脆弱的一面。  
弯下身子将他打横抱起，被抱的人略显得惊慌失措的抱住了他的颈子，杏眼里溢满水光。  
蓝曦臣将他抱到内室，缓慢的跪下身体，将他轻柔的放在地上，抬手，温柔的拭去他的眼泪，这一刻，他只想用自己的温柔来抚平他内心的悲伤。  
“我什么都没有了，别让我再失去你好不好？”江澄的眼泪止不住的掉下来，双手紧紧抓住他的手臂，面子尊严算得了什么，他只想握住他的手，只想回到他未表白时候的亲密无间，“收回你的表白，蓝涣，我们还像以前一样好不好？”  
这种时候，无论他提出什么样的要求，蓝曦臣都会答应，只要不是断绝关系。  
江澄既然来了，既然能在他面前哭，他自然不会提出从此以后相见如陌路，这一点，蓝曦臣的心里还是有自信的。  
“好。”他毫不犹豫的答应了。  
起身想要走到床边取他的帕子来给他擦眼泪和鼻涕，堂堂江宗主暗恋眼泪和鼻涕，实在有点不雅。  
江澄以为他要走，拉住他的手臂，杏眼里饱含可怜兮兮的神情，“你去哪里？”  
“拿帕子给你擦脸。”蓝曦臣温和的笑笑，“要不给你打盆水洗个脸。”总不能说，你又是眼泪又是鼻涕的。  
江澄一把扯过他宽大的袖子，直接往脸上一抹，又狠狠擤了一把鼻涕，又抽泣了几声。  
蓝曦臣被他孩子气的举动给逗笑了，晚吟好可爱。  
完全不顾自己的袖子被鼻涕给弄脏了。  
江澄却是嫌弃的指指他的袖子，皱眉，“脏了。”  
你是故意的。  
蓝曦臣无奈又宠溺的朝他笑了笑，解开腰封脱掉了外衣，江澄顺手接过他解下来的宗主通行玉牌，把玩着，说道：“观音庙，让你看见了我不堪的一面，今天却比那天还要不堪，蓝涣，我什么都让你看到了。”  
将脱下来的外衣轻轻挂在衣架上，蓝曦臣在他的身旁坐了下来，握住他拿着玉牌的手，轻笑了声：“我不是也让你看到了最不堪的一面，扯平了不是吗？”  
“能回到以前吗？”江澄抬眼看他，望进他深邃的犹如潭水般的眸子里，像是被什么吸引着，慢慢的陷入进去。  
“能。”蓝曦臣用力点头保证道，“晚吟想要的，涣一定做到。”  
“不许再提情啊爱的，不许对我动手动脚，不许……”江澄的情绪经历了一次暴风雨般的发泄，内心趋于平静，手上拿着的玉牌悄然无声的滑落下来，身体缓缓靠进蓝曦臣的怀里。  
围绕在他身边的是令他安心的气息，连日来的疲倦一下子袭了上来。  
蓝曦臣心里一惊，生怕他身体不适，半环抱着他，伸手按在他的脉上，脉象平稳并无大碍，这才舒口气，想着他一定是近段时间来日夜无休才会如此。  
心疼他的失眠症又复发，横抱着他到榻上，解开三毒，让他睡得舒服些，替他盖上被子，正要把三毒放到自己的剑架上，忽闻寒室外传来急促的脚步声。  
他迅速扯过一件新的宗主服穿上，扣上腰封，来不及捡起地上的宗主玉牌，穿过隔音结界，目光落在门边那端天子笑的坛子碎片上，一屋子的酒香四溢，不禁扶额。  
来的是他的叔父，还未进门就闻到了一股子酒香，不由得面色一沉。  
蓝曦臣赶紧出门迎接，见叔父的脸色黑的跟锅底似的，也只能硬着头皮抱拳施礼。  
“你喝酒？”  
“晚吟来了，刚进门就打碎了酒坛子，没喝酒。”  
蓝二叔看了眼门边上的碎片，说得倒是实话，当然，他心里虽然不高兴，但是，侄子的话还是相信的。  
“人呢？”  
“累了，睡了。”  
蓝二叔的双眉跳了跳，“长榻上？”  
宗主的内室里有一张主榻，一张长榻，可想而知，长榻是稍作休息之用，江澄若是在长榻上小憩片刻，他也没有什么好说的。  
但是，侄子这个表情，显然自己是想错了。  
蓝二叔顿时气得胡子都翘了起来，“你……”  
“叔父见谅。”  
蓝二叔袖子一甩，气呼呼转身走了，离开五六丈后停下脚步，“自己看着办。”  
“侄儿明白，抄完家规一定亲手奉上。”  
蓝二叔哼了一声，脚步沉重的离去了。  
没多说什么，是不是意味着叔父这是让步了？  
蓝曦臣的心里一阵雀跃，把天子笑的碎片拾起来，拿到院子里挖了些土埋了起来。  
回到内室，昏暗的烛光下，看着江澄呼吸均匀的熟睡着，觉得如此看着他，一辈子都看不厌。  
伸手想要轻轻抚平他紧拧的双眉，眼看就要触及他的肌肤，最后还是收了回来。  
一夜无眠，就这样坐在床边看着心上人熟睡的容颜到了天亮。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，他起身去找蓝顺平，由蓝顺平引着去了聂怀桑居住的客房，与刚刚起来的聂怀桑见了一面，他一夜未睡的样子倒是证实了他口吐鲜血的虚弱模样，聂怀桑说了一些客套的话，无非是保重身体云云。  
两位宗主交流了一下瞭望台值守弟子的一些事，聂怀桑借说家里还有别的事要忙，连早膳都没有用直接带着人出发了。  
蓝曦臣自然是按照礼节送到了山门外，目送他们一行人急匆匆的离去，知道他们是吃不惯蓝家的饭食，也只能无奈的轻笑了声。  
回寒室的时候，顺道吩咐厨房送一些口味重些的酱菜到寒室，心里想着，江澄怕也是吃不惯蓝家的膳食。  
可推门进去后，床榻上的被子折叠的整整齐齐，哪里还有江澄的身影，失望之极，目光落在被子上头的那张符，顿时又笑颜逐开，三两步上去拿过江家的传送符。  
传送符都是阴阳两张成对，江澄留下这张传送符，是想要在莲花坞和寒室来去自由吗？  
蓝曦臣像是得到了稀世珍宝一般将这张传送符放进了贴身所带的乾坤袋中。  
江宗主散个步去了一趟云深不知处，回来都已经天色大亮，当然，江管事也不是八卦之人，宗主回来就好。  
但正午的时候，宗主说做些清淡的饭食送去宗主卧房是咋回事？  
也不敢问，两个人的吃食，两双筷子，宗主吩咐的照做就是。  
在江澄的房中用午膳的自然是迫不及待用传送符过来的蓝曦臣，万万没想到的是，江澄给他的传送符是直接到他的卧房内室的。  
这个认知让他心里一阵莫名的兴奋。  
当然，既然晚吟说了要当朋友，自然是不敢再流露出一丝情意来。  
双手奉上他常用的安神香，借口就是来送安神香的，江澄喜欢这种味道，就把寒室里的所哟安神香都拿来了。  
江澄被他气得直翻白眼，传送符是这么给他浪费的吗？  
可人来都来了，又是昨天晚上在他寒室里闹了一阵，又好好睡了一觉，自然是留下他吃了午膳再走。  
两个人的关系看似又回到了蓝曦臣表白之前，可有些东西不一样了就是不一样了。  
那天正午，聂家的人也用传送符出现在莲花坞的中庭，江澄和蓝曦臣正在卧房里用膳，听到江管事在门口禀告此事，眼角抽了抽，应了一声知道了。  
这是聂怀桑提出来的第二个条件，聂家和江家也要有传送符连通。  
那个老小子还敢提出条件传送符的位置要在他宗主院子里，想得倒是美。  
蓝曦臣临走的时候，江澄又塞了十来张精心炼制的传送符，嫌弃的对他说，省着点用，传送符不是让他送安神香来的，留着关键的时候用吧。  
一个是使劲点头称是，心里想着，既然你同意联通寒室和你的卧房，那一定不会拒绝我炼制的传送符，所以，用不着省着用，等我回去，给你炼制出千八百张来。  
春暖花开，正是春猎好辰光。  
百凤山春猎开始了，金凌作为家主头一次举办这么重要的盛会，虽有聂怀桑在一旁帮衬着，江澄也不放心，早早的去了金麟台，蓝曦臣更是不遗余力的在一旁出谋划策。  
四大家族的宗主在于会前就聚集起来，引得修真界一片震动。  
江澄对于外人怎么看一向都是眼皮一抬不以为然，但，陆续到来的各大门派这一次似乎把未婚的女修都带上了。  
并且，他发觉，那些家主的目标是蓝曦臣。  
聂怀桑趁着空闲的时候，扇子遮脸，八卦了一下，说蓝老先生放出话来，这次百凤山围猎，蓝家要为宗主选宗主夫人。  
江澄嗤笑了声，一脸不在乎的走开了，在别人看不见的地方，他的拳头不禁握紧了些。  
【曦澄】情烈如火（11）  
前任仙督没了以后，金麟台在金凌登上家主之位后的没多久就举办了一次清谈会，规模比起他小叔叔在的时候要小很多，但是有三大家主帮衬着，办得很成功。  
所以，聂怀桑这位信任仙督屁股还未坐热，就把一年一度规模最大的春季清谈盛会交给了金麟台来举办，明地里说是金麟台的地理环境最适合春天的盛会，暗地里其实是想要提升金凌在修真界当中的名气和地位。  
莲花坞夏天举办清谈会最合适不过，聂家那边被聂怀桑说成了不毛之地，春天没啥风景好看的，云深不知处规矩太多，饭食清淡到令人想逃跑，所以，仙门百家的家主都觉得，仙督选择金麟台还真没有选错。  
金凌接了这个任务后，也是憋足了劲，谁说他一个小孩当家主，金家就不行了，他舅舅也不过是十七岁的年纪当了家主，还是一人独自扛起了破碎不堪的江家。  
他年纪虽然比他舅舅小了些，可金家还是完好的，那些个专门跟他作对的老头自从泽芜君经常过来教导他识人做事，对他的态度也好了些，很多时候不再咄咄逼人。  
百凤山围猎原本就有范本在，有条不紊的安排起来，聂怀桑隔几日就来亲自视察一下，蓝曦臣派了小双璧到金麟台帮忙，江澄让大弟子江鱼儿带着几个成熟稳重的弟子常驻金麟台，几个年纪相当的孩子的友情倒是增进了不少。  
眼看日子快到了，江澄，蓝曦臣，聂怀桑都不约而同早了三五日到金麟台，仙门百家得知消息后，都在想，还以为四大家族以后可能会有间隙，原来关系还是牢不可破啊。  
大概是蓝二叔传出来的消息刺激了仙门百家的家主，原本就是少年少女大型相亲现场的围猎活动，各家的未婚少女数量多的惊人。  
聂怀桑还别出心裁的早些日子就派人通知了各家家主，这次百凤山围猎，各家家主带着门下弟子亲自下场，让大家以新的面貌来迎接新的秩序。  
以往都是各家家主坐在看台上，门下的大弟子带着师弟们骑着高头大马，穿着红色的骑射装经过看台，看台上的姑娘们手里拿着鲜花帕子等等，这一天里允许对准了喜欢的少年郎使劲的丢丢丢。  
以前家住们都坐在看台上，经年累月的，对这种形式上的走秀也有点厌了。  
新任的仙督来了这么一招，家主一起来走秀呗，好家伙，各家所在地的红色布料一下子成了销售的冠军。  
当然，这其中有江家一大半的布料店赚了个盆满钵满，江澄是那种让聂怀桑占了便宜而不要回来一点的人吗？  
所以，家主一起走秀的主意其实是江宗主提出来的，蓝宗主没有反对，金宗主跃跃欲试，聂宗主自然是摇着扇子乐呵呵的投了赞成票。  
清谈会正式开始这一天，作为仙督的聂怀桑带着自家的年轻弟子一出场就迎来了喝彩声，仙督嘛，总归是要捧着点的。  
兰陵金氏第二个出场，少年家主，年纪小了点，看台上丢过来的鲜花不是很多，金凌也没觉得什么，挺直了后背，坚定的要当一个合格的宗主。  
云梦江氏第三个出场，一身红衣的江宗主领着自家的弟子门生出场，即便知道他三毒圣手阴狠毒辣，但他这张俊美的容颜还是收获了雨点般的鲜花，身后跟着的江鱼儿几个蹭了点自家宗主的鲜花，手里接了好多花儿，挥着手朝看台上的姑娘们致意。  
江澄一朵花儿都没接，用灵气护着身体，不让鲜花打到，目不斜视，心里却是有点不是滋味。  
临出场的时候，也不知是哪家的女修跑到蓝家的方阵里，面色绯红，手里捧着一束鲜花，直接撞进穿着红衣的蓝曦臣怀中，他离他那么远都听见那个女修大声的表白，泽芜君，我喜欢你。  
我靠，如今的女修都这么大胆了吗？  
江澄斜睨了一眼神情有些尴尬的蓝曦臣，扭头上马，感觉到了蓝曦臣的目光朝自己看过来，后背挺直，假装什么都没看见。  
经过看台后，身后的喝彩声和呐喊声就更加多了，不用说，姑苏蓝氏个个都是相貌英俊的男儿，看台上的姑娘们自然是卯足劲往了蓝家的方阵中丢鲜花手帕。  
江澄的心里就更加的不是滋味了。  
论相貌，他也不必蓝曦臣差，姑娘们的眼光有问题吧，怎么都喜欢蓝曦臣这个断了袖的呢？  
仙门百家，所有宗门的人走秀走下来，肯定是要半天的，所以，聂怀桑安排的时候，百凤山猎场分成了四个入口，最早入场的宗门，绕远路去最远的入口。  
聂家和金家作为维持秩序的，先等候所有人入场后，再进入会场，也就是说，江家和蓝家一起被分配到了最远的入口。  
江澄一身鲜衣怒马，策马奔腾，到了最远的入口，将红衣脱下，和马匹一起交给等候在那里不参加围猎的小弟子们收起来，露出了紫色的宗主服，带着同样恢复了紫衣的弟子们进入了百凤山。  
随后赶到的蓝家人也恢复了白衣装束，蓝曦臣问了江家的小弟子，得知江澄已经进去了，忙追赶上去，可哪里还见得着江澄的身影。  
这次的百凤山围猎，聂怀桑特意准备了两日的行程，算时间，等所有宗族的人进入百凤山猎场，起码正午以后，所以，晚上大家都在山里头过夜吧，顺便训练一下夜猎的能力，第二日傍晚结束，这期间还从各家抽调了医者，准备好了一支医术高明的救护队。  
江澄带着弟子们进入猎场后，刚开始的时候还指点弟子们一二，走着，走着，发现了不寻常的踪迹，让江鱼儿带着师弟们去围猎，自己追着踪迹一路到了有点眼熟的地方。  
“二哥哥，你看，你看，当年你就是在这里蒙住我的眼睛强吻我的。”  
江澄还未靠近就听见这句不要脸的声音，顿时停下脚步，掩住了身形。  
“什么人？”避尘破空而来，带着肃杀之气，三毒出鞘，两把剑凌空对碰，江澄迫不得已往后退了几步，现了身。  
“忘机。”蓝曦臣的声音由远而近，朔月破空而来，搁开了避尘和三毒，三把剑回到各自主人的剑鞘里。  
“兄长。”一身白衣的蓝忘机行了一礼，余光朝江澄站立的方向扫了一眼。  
“大哥，江澄，真巧，真巧。”魏无羡从蓝忘机身后探出身子来，讪笑着打招呼。  
“含光君好兴致，带着道侣来百凤山怀念旧时光。”江澄哼笑了一声，唇角微微上翘，满眼的嘲讽，“我还以为是哪里来的邪祟，这般偷偷摸摸。”  
“光明正大。”蓝忘机冷声回了一句。  
魏无羡马上笑道，“你没看见我们罢了，我们早来了。”  
呵呵，那就难怪了，江澄心里冷笑，昨晚上和金凌单独用膳，这小子欲言又止的样子，他还以为他心里没底，还放柔的语气安慰了他几句，这倒好，原来是想说蓝忘机和魏无羡来了呀。  
怀念旧时光，挺好的，如今他们结成了道侣，逢乱必出，也成就了一桩美谈不是。  
“江澄，你别走啊，我有话要跟你说。”魏无羡眼见他转身就走，不再讽刺几句吗？  
情急之下，挽留的话语脱口而出。  
“观音庙的时候，我脑子不清楚，说了让你伤心的话，那不是真心话，我虽然换了一副皮囊，可我还是你师兄不是。”  
江澄停下脚步，并未转身，过了好一会儿，转身，轻笑了一声，道：“观音庙之后，我放下了你我之间的所有种种，放下了就是放下了，我身体里的这颗金丹是你的，我确实膈应的很，可有什么办法呢，总不能挖出来还给你，就算我肯还给你，你也未必肯要，你肯要，也未必有人可以像当年的温情一样做到一半的成功可能。就当你还江家的，这句话你还真没有说错，为了江家，我需要你这颗金丹，所以，当着泽芜君的面，我还是要说一声恭喜，祝你和含光君百年好合，你若是想要我们回到过去的关系，恐怕这辈子都无可能，今天我能心平气和与你说话，已是极限，就此别过。”  
朝着魏无羡抱拳笑了笑，准过身去，这一次是真的全部都放下了。  
“江澄！”魏无羡怎么都没想到自己的傲娇师弟会说出这样决绝的话来，忙跑了几步追上去，被蓝曦臣伸手拦住。  
“无羡，晚吟他是真的放下了，你若和他的缘分未尽，将来还是会再见面的，现在，还是不要去打搅他了。”  
蓝忘机听到他兄长这句话，波澜不惊的眸子闪了闪，蓝曦臣朝他轻笑了一声，知道他已经明白了自己的意思，朝他点了点头，引来他弟弟不满的怒气。  
忘机，兄长的心意已决，谁也不能改变，我能站在你的处境里为你着想，你难道就不能为兄长的幸福退让一步吗？  
蓝忘机扭过头避开了他兄长咄咄逼人的目光，魏无羡则是一脸懵逼的看着他们兄弟之间打着哑谜。  
“我还有点事要处理，今晚的夜猎就交给无羡你来指导弟子们，相信孩子们很愿意接受无羡你的指导。”蓝曦臣把蓝家的弟子丢给弟弟和弟媳，眼睛弯弯的笑着，身形极快的追着江澄离去的方向消失了。  
蓝忘机被魏无羡挽住手臂，使劲摇摇，垂眸看他。  
“蓝湛，大哥他……”魏无羡还有点不明所以，“你叔父安排了不少女修给他相亲，他这是去相亲吗？也不怕我教坏了蓝家的孩子们。”  
蓝忘机嗯了一声，心不甘情不愿的握住道侣的手往蓝家弟子的方向走去，江澄要是真跟他大哥结为道侣，魏婴跟江澄的缘分还真是没有断。  
魏无羡也没有说错，蓝二叔这次暗中给自家侄子安排了不少女修，都是相貌一等一，家世也是配得上蓝家的，能进入围猎的女修，可想而知修为也是一等一的。  
江澄离去后，走了一段路，故意等着蓝曦臣追上来，等了又等，不见人影，他心里有点不爽，转身往回走，就见不远处的一棵大树后，蓝曦臣的身影半隐着，站在他面前的是一个个子修长的女子，一身洛河宁氏的青天色校服，相貌出色，正笑意盈盈的和蓝曦臣说着话。  
挺好，有了相亲对象就不用整天防备他对自己有不轨之心。  
江澄转身就走，越走越快，走出一里地，右拳一握，折身往回走去。  
【曦澄】情烈如火（12）  
江澄走了一半的路，又看见蓝曦臣和另外一个女修站在一棵古树下，一个是含娇带羞，一个是如沐春风般的微笑，郎情妾意，怎么看怎么刺目。  
江澄站在一棵树旁隐了身形，拳头紧握着，心里冷笑，金家这场春季围猎倒是成了蓝曦臣的相亲大会。  
看那位女修的校服，是姑苏蓝氏治下的郑氏，年纪差不多二十多岁，举手投足之间反映出来的是令人舒服的大气，和蓝曦臣抱拳道别，笑意盈盈的离开了。  
离得有点远，江澄没有听见他们说了些什么，不过，瞧蓝曦臣的神情，似乎相谈愉快。  
那个人站在古树下仰起头看了看天，似乎在担心天气会突然变化。  
江澄哼笑一声，心道：艳阳高照的，你担心个什么劲，不会下雨的。  
正要举步现身，眼见一道红色的身影直接朝蓝曦臣飞了过来，他的双眸危险的一眯，紫电化为长鞭就要缠上那个身影，只听见那红色身影一声娇滴滴的呼唤：“曦澄哥哥！”  
红色的骑射服飘起来，露出聂家的校服来，江澄忙收了手，紫电回到他的食指上，又隐了隐身形，看着飞扑过去的人被蓝曦臣单手一拦，将人一提一放，阻止她扑进自己的怀里。  
“曦臣哥哥，我不管你叔父给你安排了谁相亲，我受不了了，我要嫁给你，我要当蓝家的主母！”那个少女口无遮拦的叫嚷着，又一次作势要扑上去。  
“呦，真是抱歉，打搅了泽芜君的约会。”江澄腾空落在蓝曦臣的面前，凌厉的目光落在他扶着那少女的手上，唇角扯出一记讥诮的笑意，“这位姑娘，你吵吵着要嫁给泽芜君，看你的年纪，修为也就一般般，蓝家的主母是谁想当就能当的吗？”  
那少女在蓝曦臣的面前还能打折胆子嚷嚷几句心里话，可看见江澄，简直就想老鼠见了猫，吓得花容失色，赶紧的躲到了蓝曦臣的身后。  
呵，老子有这么可怕的吗？  
蓝家的主母若是那么好当的，蓝曦臣的孩子都跟金凌一般大了。  
“江宗主。”蓝曦臣对江澄的称呼也是在不同环境，不同的人面前变化的，在聂家这个连聂怀桑都有点头疼的大小姐面前，蓝曦臣还是选择了与江澄保持距离。  
可这句江宗主听在江澄的耳朵里，格外的不中听，杏目里带着一丝质疑抛了过去。  
“我，我，我只是想和曦臣哥哥开个玩笑，我没想当蓝家的主母，蓝家的饭菜那么难吃，会死人的，啊，我什么都没干！”那少女尖叫了几声，飞一样的来，又飞一样的逃走了。  
蓝曦臣无奈的摊手，表示自己是无辜的。  
江澄呵道：“泽芜君，你今天还真是忙。”转身走了。  
“晚吟，我也不知道叔父会放出那样的消息，我真不知道。”蓝曦臣赶紧追了上去，说句实话，蓝宗主是真的怕了江宗主这位难伺候的‘朋友’，不能对他说半句情话，当然不能去想，江澄此时的举动是不是吃醋？  
所以，蓝曦臣只要江澄在自己身边就好，绝对不敢去想别的有的没有的。  
而江澄则是对自己说，他这是在帮蓝曦臣，他叔父什么眼神，给他安排的女修哪里配得上蓝曦臣啊。  
“不想跟那些女修见面，就跟着我吧，一个个见了我都像见了鬼煞似的，我有这么丑吗？”  
蓝曦臣跟在他的身后忙笑道：“晚吟最好看了。”  
如此一说，立即引来了江澄回头瞪他一眼，想要斥责他几句，可也说不出什么来，只有一前一后像是欣赏风景般绕了一圈，到后来，两个人并排而行，蓝曦臣偶尔采一朵鲜花拿在手里，那是一种想要送给心上人，可又害怕被拒绝的矛盾心理。  
江澄则是瞥他一眼，说了一句：“大男人拿着花做什么。”  
于是，泽芜君的话始终没有送出手。  
到了傍晚，两位宗主找到了自家的营地，蓝家和江家还有几个小家族都选在一处平缓的坡地搭起了帐篷，金凌是后来带着门生来的，蓝氏小双璧和金凌交情甚好，江鱼儿又跟金凌感情深厚，几个小辈爱屋及乌凑成了一个小团体，围着篝火说着以往夜猎时候的糗事。  
蓝曦臣和江澄坐在一起，江澄讥诮的说道，聂仙督这是要各家家主带着小辈们出来春游的，并非是春猎的。  
蓝忘机和魏无羡坐在角落里，身边围着一群蓝家的小辈，魏无羡的视线时不时往江澄身上瞟几眼，被发现后，只有讪笑着他挥挥手，被江澄冷冷的瞪了回去。  
蓝顺平走过来凑到蓝曦臣耳边说了几句，蓝曦臣跟江澄说有点事要处理，便起身跟着蓝顺平走了，江澄双眉一拢，心道，怕又是哪家的女修要跟他相亲。  
说话的人走了，他也无意留在营地里，跟江鱼儿交代了几句，顺着狭小的山道往上走，想要到山顶看看。  
可万万没有想到，没走几步路，看到蓝曦臣和一个身穿蓝家校服的女子站在一棵树下，那女子靠在蓝曦臣的怀里嘤嘤哭泣，而蓝曦臣的手轻轻拍着她的后背，柔声安慰着什么。  
江澄目无表情的用最快的速度闪身离去。  
天色渐晚，营地里的火堆逐渐熄了下去，围坐在一起的少年有不少回了帐篷，蓝家的小辈从小被训练的按时休息，即便和金凌的关系再好，时间到了，也回了帐篷休息去了。  
金凌和江鱼儿几个师兄弟还围着火堆坐着，蓝曦臣四处找了一遍不见江澄，便问金凌和江鱼儿，江鱼儿指点他去山上找，蓝曦臣便一路上了山，在山顶的一棵大树枝杈上找到了正拿着酒坛子仰头痛饮的江澄。  
“晚吟，你怎么上去了？”蓝曦臣站在树底下，端着满脸的微笑，身体四周散发着月白色的光芒，衬得他一身白衣更加的飘逸不凡，犹如谪仙降世。  
江澄此时已经半醉，心里不痛快，喝酒消愁愁更愁，坐在枝杈上，目光迷离的望着蓝曦臣，嗤笑了声，朗声道：“难得如此放松，坐在树上远眺重山，放空心境，挺好。”  
“……”蓝曦臣心里有点不确定，这是醉了吗，江宗主可是不会说出这种话的人。  
脚下一点，身体腾空而起，轻飘飘就跃上了树，在江澄的身旁坐了下来，两位年纪加起来快要八十岁的宗主就这样像少年郎一把的凌空而坐，江澄的双脚还一晃一晃的，身子往蓝曦臣倾倒了些。  
“蓝涣，你刚才你做什么去了？”  
带着浓烈酒气的身体靠在了蓝曦臣的肩头，语气里带着几分责备，泽芜君的心不由得紧了紧。  
“本家堂妹有点事找我解决。”在心上人的面前也无需隐瞒，按照江澄上来的路线，有可能看到他和堂妹说话了。  
江澄哦了一声，脑袋往他的身上靠了靠，他悄悄用右手环在他的身子，让他更舒服的靠近自己。  
“什么事要在这个时候找你？”江澄举起酒坛把剩余的酒一口干，酒坛子直接甩了出去，砰的一声在树下摔碎了。  
蓝曦臣的心再一次的紧了紧，右手的力道不由自主的环紧了些。  
“上午我们离开后，她在驻地发现她丈夫和别家的女修鬼混，一怒之下刺伤了她嘴里的那对狗男女，随后进来找我，她觉得她的一时意气会给蓝家带来不好的影响，也会让我难做。”  
“该多捅几个窟窿才好。”江澄冷笑一声，“即成为夫妻，就该相互忠诚。”  
“晚吟说得对，我已经安排顺平是处理这事了，天色已晚，我们下山吧。”  
说着下山，可心里却想要继续坐在树上，身上依偎着心上人，心里虽有自责，自己这又是趁人之危，晚吟他喝醉了，怎么可以这样占他的便宜，右手却舍不得松开半分。  
江澄哦了声，许是真的醉了，扯开领子，低声嘟哝道：“热死了，这是要下雨了吗？”说话间，领口被他扯开了一大截，雪白的肌肤裸露在蓝曦臣的眼前，那道戒鞭痕一同呈现在他的视线里。  
“可能会下雨。”蓝曦臣强迫自己的视线从他的胸口移开，抬头望了望了天，不自觉的下身僵硬了起来。  
“蓝涣……”江澄杏眼朦胧的看着把视线调走的人，双手用力扳过他的脸，嗤笑了一声：“你叔父给你安排了多少女修相亲？”  
“……”蓝曦臣的心脏急速的跳动着，眼前的人像是一颗雪白无暇的果子，水汽迷蒙的眼睛里闪烁着令人沦陷的光芒，想要压下去品尝他的甜美。  
“我觉得都没有我好看。”江澄呵呵傻笑了起来，揉揉蓝曦臣的脸颊，这回是真的醉了。  
“晚吟最好看。”蓝曦臣吞了吞口水，挽起他的腰，旋身而下，落在了地上，“我们先回去吧。”  
“蓝涣，我真的好看吗？”江澄双臂勾住他的颈子，傻笑着将自己的身体紧贴在他的身上，落地后的冲力让他挂在蓝曦臣的身上往后冲了几步，直接将揽着他腰的人撞到了粗大的树干上。  
“晚吟……”蓝曦臣后背抵在树干上。  
下一刻，温热的唇贴在了他的嘴上，炙热的呼吸一下一下打在他的脸上。  
“你说我好看，可你为什么要跟那些女修相亲？”  
唇对着唇，幽怨的声音从江澄的嘴里吐了出来，手握住蓝曦臣的手，重重的放在了他的心口上。  
“你摸摸看，我这里好难受。”  
话音未落，身体天旋地转，被人压倒在地上，青草的气味和着那熟悉的檀香灌进了他的嘴里。  
蓝曦臣狠狠的将他压在了地上，狠狠的稳住了喋喋不休的唇，如愿以偿的品尝到了他的甜美。  
【曦澄】情烈如火（13）  
这一年的百凤山春猎云梦江氏大获全胜。  
江宗主亲自给门生弟子示范了什么叫快狠准，惹得一帮小家族的家主嚷嚷着，江宗主你不能这么干啊，就你这个修为和你江家弟子凶悍的战斗力，我们还能有什么猎物收入囊中啊。  
可被江宗主回眸冷冷看了一眼，全都缩缩头赶紧的散开了。  
江家弟子的战斗力可不是一两天练就的，自从江澄重建莲花坞，亲自挑选了一批无家可归的孩子作为弟子训练，那可是时时刻刻严格要求，江鱼儿作为江澄座下大弟子，那是咬着牙挺过来的。  
百凤山围猎，云梦江氏大获全胜，连人才辈出的蓝家都甘拜下风。  
金宗主对两位蓝家的挚友讥诮道：“你们蓝家太文雅，不如我舅舅教出来的弟子强悍。”  
金家这次名列第三，排在蓝家之后，也算是给他这个年纪尚轻的宗主挣了面子。  
蓝景仪想要嚷嚷几句，证明一下蓝家的实力才不止那么一点点，被蓝思追给拉住，只好怏怏不快的扭过头生闷气。  
他很想告诉金凌，我们蓝家才不输给你舅舅座下弟子，是泽芜君不让我们出手多出手好不好，瞧泽芜君看江宗主的眼神，简直宠溺到了骨子里，金凌，你恐怕很快就有舅父了。  
从百凤山回到金麟台，金家大摆宴席招待各方来宾，阵势之大，各家家主私底下议论，金家虽然家主年幼，可实力还在，有另三家家主在背后支持，恐怕金家的势头又要起来了。  
江家的支持是理所当然的，江宗主那是金宗主的亲舅舅，聂家和蓝家也如此这般的站在金宗主身后支持，这肯定是江宗主促成的。  
若说聂宗主和江宗主年少时有同窗之谊，还说得过去，可泽芜君经历了前任仙督的算计和背叛，如今对金宗主还这般照拂，不是他心胸宽广，便是有什么内幕。  
江澄持杯站立在院子里的一角，身体隐在一处爬藤植物之后，视线却相当好的看到整个院子，特别是被几位有适婚年龄女儿的家主围着的那一抹白色身影。  
蓝曦臣，你的相亲之旅还没有结束吗？  
杯中酒入喉，说不出一股子酸酸的味道，想起了昨日晚上山顶上的拥吻，手不由自主的抚上了唇。  
区区一坛酒怎么可能喝醉了，他只是心里不痛快，假装醉了，很想一口咬在蓝曦臣的手臂上，让他尝一尝疼痛的滋味，他的心像是被针刺了千百次。  
江宗主岂是被人轻易欺负去的人，抱住蓝曦臣的头，翻身将他压在身下，怒目相向，在蓝曦臣以为他要发怒的时候，直接啃在了他的嘴上，青涩回吻他。  
山顶上，淡淡的光芒笼罩在两位宗主的身上，彼此青涩的吻着对方，唇舌交缠，气氛相当的暧昧。  
“晚吟……”蓝曦臣好不容易找回了自己的声音，被江澄单手捂住嘴，低斥：“不许说话。”随后，他的身体重重撞进他的怀中，“什么都不许说。”  
好吧，你说什么是什么。  
蓝曦臣将他环抱在弯臂里，让他靠得更舒服些，隐忍着蠢蠢欲动的欲望，念着清心咒，在山顶上相互拥抱着过了一夜，彼此温暖着对方。  
待到日出之时，江澄在他的怀抱里醒来，对上温柔神情的眸子。  
“晚吟，我们……”  
抱也抱了，亲也亲了，自然是回不到朋友这个关系上去了。  
江澄懒洋洋的靠着他，双眉挑了一下，霸气十足的用手指捏住他的下巴，说道：“还要跟你叔父介绍的女修相亲吗？”  
蓝曦臣用力摇头，原本就是对付对付，在他的心里，唯有他江澄才是心头宝。  
“你是我的。”江澄霸气的宣布道，在蓝曦臣的唇上印上自己的唇，“除了我，谁也不能窥探你。”  
一夜之间，彼此的关系发生了天翻地覆的变化，蓝曦臣有点意外的悲喜交加，总算自己的一片深情没有被辜负。  
紧紧的环住他的腰，温柔炙热的唇吻上他的，朝阳的光线洒落在他们身上，映衬着他们紧拥着深吻的身影，把此刻的柔情无数倍的放大再放大。  
金麟台热闹非凡的气氛中，江澄终于从藏身处走了出来，他快要被自己的醋意给淹没了。  
说好不跟女修相亲的，你跟那些女修的爹说什么话。  
手里拿着酒杯，面色冷冽的朝那群围住蓝曦臣的家主走了过去。  
有几个眼尖的看到他朝这边走过来，尽管知道他会置之不理直接走过去，还是端着笑跟他打招呼。  
蓝曦臣看到江澄笔直的朝自己走过来，满心满眼都是心上人的身影，也看到了江澄周身散发出来的醋意，唇角不由自主的上翘，为自己能让他吃醋而暗暗感到高兴。  
“你们围着泽芜君做什么？”江澄看似不经意的在蓝曦臣的面前停了下来，“把自家的女儿介绍给他？”  
见他停在了蓝曦臣这边，金凌忙小步跑了过来，接住舅舅抛过来的酒杯，眨眨眼，不是很难明白舅舅周身浮现的那层黑色气息是什么东西，感觉闻起来有点味道？  
三毒圣手从来都是直白的呛人家，这句话说出来，各位有小心思的家主都面色尴尬的笑了笑，想要退开，又舍不得这么好近距离接触的机会。  
“江宗主说笑了……”  
“我们只是和泽芜君在讨论这次围猎的事……”  
江澄轻哼了声，讥诮的说道：“你们想要泽芜君当你们的女婿，其实很简单，叫你们的女儿把泽芜君的抹额扯下来即可。”  
你说就说嘛，干嘛要示范？  
众位家主眼瞅着江宗主伸手把泽芜君的抹额给扯了下来，异口同声的惊呼起来。  
江澄手里举着抹额，还得意的挑了挑眉。  
“看到没有，其实很简单。”  
金凌手里的杯子直接抛给走过来看热闹的蓝景仪，扑上去想要夺过舅舅手里的抹额，刚要接触到，又觉得自己若是碰触了泽芜君的抹额，肯定会有什么地方不对劲。  
于是，跺着脚说道：“舅舅，你怎么扯了泽芜君的抹额！”  
江澄一脸无辜的表情，举着抹额道：“我只是给众位家主示范一下怎么扯泽芜君的抹额。”  
“你既然知道扯了泽芜君的抹额会有什么后果，你还示范，你是想要嫁给泽芜君吗？”金凌真得急的只跺脚了，“还是让泽芜君嫁到莲花坞去啊？”  
这简直就是神助攻，江澄看自己大外甥的眼神不禁柔和了些，小子，你还真是说对了，老子要把蓝曦臣娶回家。  
一直笑吟吟没有说话的蓝曦臣轻咳一声以示自己的存在，低声笑道：“江宗主，你扯了蓝某的抹额，是要负责任的。”  
此言一出，围起来看热闹的人都倒吸口冷气，当然，有几个抱着看好戏的心情，江澄啊江澄，这下你得罪蓝家了，看你怎么收拾。  
江澄面对蓝曦臣想要他负责的言语，轻佻的扬了扬眉，“泽芜君想要江某负责？”  
“嗯。”蓝曦臣答得确定。  
“我娶你回去？”江澄轻笑起来，手里的抹额往他的怀里一塞，“江某只是给各位家主示范一下如何让泽芜君成为自家的女婿，即便你想要我负责，我们两个男人，也负不了责。”  
潇洒的笑着走开了。  
“江宗主留步。”蓝曦臣一把扣住他的手腕，将抹额塞进他的手里，迎上他挑衅的眼神，唇角的笑意更深了，“蓝涣心悦江宗主已久，今日江宗主扯下我的抹额，自然是要负责到底的，江宗主嫁到蓝家或者是我嫁到莲花坞，都不是问题。”  
江澄举起手里这条轻飘飘的抹额，撇撇嘴，嫌弃的说了声麻烦，“你们蓝家人的抹额还真是不能扯，行吧，那就你嫁到我莲花坞当主母吧。”  
砰砰砰！  
周围一阵瓷片破碎的声音，本端着酒杯看热闹的人全部石化，手里的酒杯都掉落在地。  
金家为了这次的盛会专门定制了一批瓷器，没想到会遭遇这种情况，别人就不说了，金凌全身僵硬，连话都说不出来了，还是蓝思追眼疾手快扶住了他。  
现场一片静寂之声，而江澄则是牵着蓝曦臣的手潇洒离开，去商量他们的人生大事。  
当爱情来的时候，炙热的犹如烈火，爱了就是爱了，义无反顾的去爱，将这片深情传达到你的心坎里，让你明白，我有多么的爱你。  
当莲花坞的莲湖开满了粉红色的荷花，江蓝两家宗主大婚，蓝家十里红妆将宗主嫁到了莲花坞。  
不久后，江宗主十里红妆嫁去了蓝家，一身绣着云纹为底色的九瓣莲花家纹嫁衣成为了修真界前无古人后无来者的一道独特风景线。  
不管外头是怎么传的，江蓝两家联姻已成事实。  
金凌再怎么不愿意，他最敬重的泽芜君成了他的舅父。  
仙督聂宗主在蓝家的婚宴上终于如愿的见到了江澄穿上了类似女装的蓝家主母服，江澄完成了他的第三个要求，传一次女装让他看看。  
当然，原来的主母服是裙装的，经过蓝曦臣亲手设计，变成了类似裙装偏向中性风格的落地长衫样式，他的道侣身长腰细，穿上以后，是一种令人折服的俊美。  
相爱的人终于结为了道侣。  
从此以后，无论发生什么事，江澄的身边都有蓝曦臣可以依靠着。  
“阿澄，我在。”  
成婚后的蓝曦臣改变了称呼，阿澄，那是属于家人的称呼。  
江宗主的余生会有他在。  
番外1  
情烈如火 番外  
泽芜君和江宗主成婚数年，每逢清谈盛会，必羡煞一帮人，当初被传得风言风语的断袖之癖早就无影无踪，留下的是双宗主恩爱情深的佳话。  
这番不羡鸳鸯不羡仙只愿天长地久常相伴的温柔蜜语里，泽芜君和江宗主独独少了一个孩子，养子江常毕竟是养子。  
比起忘羡逢乱必出的逍遥自在，任何人都觉得，若是有个孩子，无论是继承蓝家还是江家，曦澄这对也是圆满了。  
这事还真不光外人如此想，叔父蓝启仁心里也是暗暗遗憾，蓝家嫡系就在俩侄儿的手里断了香火。  
虽然蓝曦臣觉得自己无后也没什么了不得，旁系的蓝家子弟多有出色人才，悉心栽培，必定能成大器。  
他经常在莲花坞陪着爱侣，很少回云深不知处，蓝家的宗务一直有叔父和长老们替他担着，他也暗中盘算着，等找到继承人，卸下宗主一职，就长住莲花坞了。  
其实，他如今也已经长住莲花坞了，在叔父眼中，江家的两个小子，一个把最得意的弟子勾了魂，夫唱夫随逢乱必出，一个是成了莲花坞的上门女婿，丢下蓝家的宗务不管，替江澄去管理江氏去了。  
蓝家有大事需要他这个宗主做决定，还得传信于他，请他回蓝家来。  
人家是女生向外，他两个侄儿本是如此优秀的人，唉，到头来，都向着江家了。  
魏无羡虽然是重生归来，说到底也是江家出身，这锅甩到云梦江氏的头上，也没错。  
处理完宗务，叔父舒展了一下身姿，让小厮焚香煮茶，打算放松一下，弟子来报，宗主回来了，下令嫡系子弟帮着寻找他需要的药材。  
叔父赶紧去药庐一探究竟，得知自家的宗主大侄子要找的是那男子怀孕禁术需要的药材，心情真的是倒翻了五味子瓶，难以言表。  
泽芜君突然离开莲花坞，江氏的门生弟子纷纷猜测，一定是自家宗主使性子把泽芜君气跑了，明里暗里示意宗主赶紧去云深不知处把泽芜君哄回来。  
江澄很无辜，他没跟自家道侣闹脾气啊，那天晚上是他姐姐的生辰，他多喝了几杯酒，也忘记自己跟道侣说了什么，只记得自家男人温柔的搂抱着他，没发生不愉快的事啊？  
没了泽芜君的帮衬，他又回到了忙得天昏地暗的日子，等回过神来，自家道侣离开莲花坞竟已经一月有余。  
他不禁自我反省，是不是自己喝醉酒真的跟他男人闹不愉快了？  
江宗主终于急了，丢下莲花坞御剑去了云深不知处，得知蓝曦臣把他自己关在寒室里已经一个月了，吓得他赶紧往寒室疾行，哪里还顾得上蓝家的家规。  
到了寒室，打开门，泽芜君依旧是风姿绰约温柔款款，没他想象的那般把自己关了一个月，满脸胡渣不堪的形象。  
小别胜新婚，泽芜君关上门，直接拉着爱侣上榻，白日宣淫，激情过后，江宗主抚着道侣略显消瘦的脸颊，问他到底发生了什么事。  
蓝曦臣温柔的抱着他，额头抵着他的，唇角勾起一抹令人沉醉的温柔。  
“那天阿澄醉了，哭着说自己对不住爹娘，姐姐留下了金凌，你让江家断了后，哭得撕心裂肺，涣就决定，我要为你生儿子，让你的人生再也没有遗憾。”  
江澄的身体僵直了一下，狠狠撞进爱人的怀里，紧紧搂住他，低声哭泣。  
“傻瓜，傻瓜，傻瓜。”  
“我是阿澄的傻瓜，我要为阿澄生儿子。  
蓝曦臣在看清楚自己对江澄的一腔情深之时，就早早的决定将来要为他生孩子，所以，在他们还未互通心意之前，能令男子怀孕的禁术早就找到了，这件事，江澄也是知道的。  
江宗主来了云深不知处，知道道侣为了自己有后，已经开始调理身体，眼见为实，看着他一天要喝掉一大堆黑乎乎的药汤，心里实在是不忍。  
过了两日，实在是看不得君子皎如玉的爱人每日食用味道难闻的药汤，一道传送符甩出来，直接带着人回了莲花坞的宗主卧房。  
可蓝曦臣是谁啊，天下闻名的泽芜君，他要做的事，就算是爱侣也无法阻止。  
在莲花坞的宗主卧房还未站稳，也是一道传送符甩出，又回到了云深不知处的寒室。  
江澄眼睁睁看着不听话的道侣丢下他回去了，顿时炸毛，可自己再用一次传送符恐怕灵力不足。  
被道侣丢下的江宗主只能气鼓鼓吼了一声：“蓝曦臣，你给我等着瞧！”  
过了两日，叔父接到了莲花坞弟子专门送过来的信，看完信，眼角抽了抽，也不在江氏的弟子面前要什么雅正，直接说道：“回去跟你家宗主说，你们家主母想要做的事，谁拦得住他！”  
莲花坞大弟子江鱼儿是江澄一手带大的，深得江澄信任，来之前就威胁了一顿，办不成事就不用回莲花坞了。  
于是，赶紧抱拳行礼，恭谦地说道：“宗主说了，他想做的事，即便是泽芜君也拦不住。”  
叔父捋了捋胡子，思虑再三，唉了一声，道：“那便随我来吧。”  
带着人去了藏书阁，让人把蓝家主母想要的东西带回了莲花坞。  
泽芜君这几日总觉得哪里不对，蓝家的药庐在修真界也算是前三名的，什么药品没有，怎么才喝了几天的药汤，一会儿说这个没了，一会儿说那个没了。  
身为宗主，他很头疼，蓝家难道缺钱了不成。  
自从他成婚，把蓝家丢给叔父和长老们当家，自己一年时间里有十个月在莲花坞，也难怪叔父会说他是江家的上门女婿。  
跑到叔父跟前问，蓝家最近的收入是不是出了问题，被叔父瞪了一眼后，赶紧噤声。  
叔父长长叹息了一声，道：“反正最近一段时间，你想要的东西凑不齐，调理身体的事，先缓一缓，你和阿澄成婚几年了，也不急在一时。”  
蓝曦臣听了以后，觉得叔父说得有道理，连忙答应，打算着等家里把自己想要的东西备齐全了，再开始调理身体。  
到底是男人的身体要怀上孩子，即便有禁术，也是要经过一段时间改变体质，这种痛苦，他舍不得爱侣去受。  
叔父瞧他的神色这是又要离家出走去莲花坞了，忙沉下脸来，怒斥了几句，说他自从成婚后，一点都不管家里的事，趁着这段时间在云深不知处，赶紧担当起宗主的职责来。  
泽芜君想要回莲花坞好好跟爱侣陪个不是，那人的性子他最清楚，他原本是想调理好身体备孕的时候去哄哄他，到时候让他在上面，也好让他驳回些面子来。  
等自己生了孩子，外界的人就会说了，哎呀，原来江宗主是在上面的那一个啊！  
虽然他们夫夫之间根本不介意上下问题，但这种传言对爱侣还是有影响的，他最爱面子了。  
既然叔父都这么说了，那他也只好留在蓝家，身为宗主，也确实当甩手掌柜当得太久了些。  
回到寒室，赶紧写信给爱侣，希望他能原谅自己当日的任性，他一定要调理好身体，为他生个儿子继承江家。  
信是蓝顺平送去的，但送回信来的却是江宗主本人。  
泽芜君很是讶异，按照爱侣这个性子，没给他回信都是正常的，没想到他亲自来了云深不知处。  
讶异归讶异，等爱侣主动宽衣解带，他的七魂六窍都被勾了走，哪里还会去想爱侣这番主动很是反常啊。  
江澄在寒室只住了一晚，次日一早就用传送符回了莲花坞，临走的时候，窝在道侣的胸前，半是幽怨，半是严肃，让他好好处理蓝家的宗务，别让叔父太劳累了。  
泽芜君满口答应，心想，不出十日，他就能把蓝家的事处理妥当，到时候又可以去莲花坞当上门女婿了。  
可哪里知道，像是应了江澄的话，过了两三日，叔父身体有恙，卧病在床，医师断定长期操劳过度，一根弦紧绷着，松懈下来后，身体就出了状况，需要长时间的静养。  
蓝曦臣心中有愧，都是自己任性，害得叔父积劳成疾，当下跪下来请求叔父原谅。  
叔父目光复杂的看着他，唉了一声，道：“最近你就呆在蓝家吧，让我休息一阵。”  
一阵子的时间一转眼就是四五个月，蓝曦臣完全被蓝家的宗务困住，各种大小事都要他处理，连以前长老们可以做主的芝麻绿豆的事都要他亲自做主。  
蓝曦臣觉得从来没有 这么累过。  
好在，自家爱侣每个月都会来云深一趟，虽然只住一个晚上，也大大的缓解了他的相思之情。  
有件事他挺在意的，爱侣身上的味道似乎变了很多，以前是似有若无的莲香，最近这几个月，每次他来云深，他都能闻到一股淡淡的药香味。  
总觉得爱侣来云深相聚之前，用香气浓烈的东西掩盖了这股新的味道，刻意为之，问了，得到的回答是最近莲花坞染病的弟子有点多，他每日都去药庐视察，可能是沾染了药庐的味道。  
可是，都好几个月了，莲花坞的弟子那么没用吗，还病着？不会被他们宗主用紫电给抽一顿吗？  
转眼半年过去了，天气逐渐转凉，蓝曦臣有一个多月没有见到自家爱侣了。  
自从上次他没到相聚的日子就来了，进屋关门，扑上来就直接撕扯他的衣裳，白日淫宣一直到半夜，从未见他如此主动热情过。  
想着那一夜，蓝曦臣的下身微微作痛，一个多月没和道侣恩爱了。  
江澄派弟子来送信，说自己出了远门，等回来以后会去云深不知处找他。  
泽芜君眼巴巴的又等了一个多月，期间亲自去了一趟莲花坞，还没进门，值守的弟子跟他说，宗主回来以后，还没有喝杯茶，东海那边就来人请宗主去除祟，宗主带着人去了东海。  
爱侣不在，蓝曦臣回到宗主卧房坐了一会儿，总觉得爱侣昨天晚上还睡在大床上，哪里像离开一个多月的样子。  
人不在，蓝家还有事要处理，他也只好御剑离开，临走的时候，嘱咐江家的管事，宗主一回来就去云深通知他，管事的连连答应，笑容有点僵硬，心系爱侣的泽芜君硬是没看出来。  
若是他能静下心来仔细观察一下，就能发觉，他的爱侣就在主宅的另一处回廊里悄悄看着他离去。  
泽芜君整整三个月没有见到爱侣了，他好想他啊。  
入冬后，时晴时雨，真是应了泽芜君的心情。  
这天正在书房处理宗务，叔父双手背在身后慢悠悠的走了来，他忙起身迎接，还未行礼，就被告知，去彩衣镇接一个客人。  
泽芜君虽然一脸懵逼的表情，叔父，你身体已经恢复了啊，为什么你的客人要我去接。  
叔父很想告诉他的，嘴唇蠕动了一下，哼了一声，转身走了。  
见叔父不高兴，泽芜君赶紧赔罪，他不是故意那么想的，实在是以前叔父你的客人来云深不知处找你，都是你亲自下山迎接的呀！  
独自下山，到了彩衣镇，等了一会儿，一艘飘扬着云梦江氏家徽的大船慢悠悠靠了岸。  
泽芜君有点惊诧，他家阿澄这是又给蓝家送什么来了？  
正在迷茫间，他的爱侣在江氏弟子的簇拥下出现在视线里，顿时惊喜交加，一个闪身上了船，也顾不得江氏弟子和岸上百姓都看着，直接将人拥入怀中。  
“阿澄，我好想你。”  
“你轻一点。”江澄又羞又气的推开他，“压着我了。”  
为啥感觉自家爱侣的神情里有一丝难以掩饰的羞赧和兴奋？  
“那个，阿澄，三月未见，你好像胖了些？”陪着笑，伸手摸摸他的脸颊，“为什么脸反而瘦了点？”  
“你傻啊？”江澄伸手拉住他的大手掌往下，贴在自己的腹部，“你三个儿子在我肚子里，我能不胖吗？”  
微微隆起的腹部让泽芜君瞬间感受到了无比的震惊。  
“三个？”他难以控制自己的表情，嘴巴张合着，眼睛瞪得像铜铃。  
“那天晚上你那么努力耕耘，三个算什么，呵，你这是什么表情。”弟子们都退下了，江宗主独自面对自家道侣，自然是什么话都能说出口来。  
“我……”泽芜君这才恍然大悟，什么药材短缺，那些药材根本就是进了自家爱侣的肚子里，难怪他一个月来找自己一次。  
“傻子，我说过我要给你生孩子。”  
小心翼翼将爱侣拥入怀中，这一次，不敢太用力，生怕压到腹中的宝宝。  
“挺着大肚子的泽芜君一点都不好看，我不要，我宁愿我来怀孕生子，别人说什么我不管，只要你这辈子都宠着我，我说什么是什么。”  
“是，是，是，阿澄说什么是什么，走，走，走，我们回家，以后的宗务全都丢给叔父，我全心全意陪着你。”  
瞧江宗主这番架势，是确定了腹中的胎儿无虞，才坐了船来蓝家养胎的，他的阿澄啊，他上辈子一定积攒了超多的福气，这辈子才遇到如此美好的他。  
招出朔月，弯身将爱侣打横抱起，闪电一般消失在众人的面前。  
云深不知处，叔父正在处理宗务，大侄子接来了怀了三个月身孕的蓝家主母，会继续处理宗务才怪呢，他老人家还是自觉的接下这份任务吧。  
一声巨响，蓝家引以为傲的禁制被人破坏了，叔父气得胡子都竖了起来。  
出了门，大声吼叫道：“哪个不要命的破坏了禁制，给我抓起来。”  
门外的弟子头一次见到如此失态的先生，赶紧去看看到底是什么情况。  
不一会儿，弟子回来，面色惨白，抱拳行礼道：“先生，是……宗主抱着主母回来，直接破坏了禁制，那个……主母已经把破坏的地方修补起来……”  
叔父的脸色一阵铁青，内心吼叫道：“蓝曦臣，你个兔崽子，有了媳妇就把蓝家家规置之脑后了是吧，我让你抄十遍家规……”  
“既然修补好了，那就算了。”看在江澄肚子揣着三个娃娃的份上，叔父暂时饶过了自家大侄子。  
“那个，先生，主母把破掉的地方用灵力补了一朵巨大的莲花……”  
转身欲走的叔父一个趔趄，眼角抽了抽，忍了！  
五个月后，蓝家主母在云深不知处生下两男一女三胞胎，整个修真界。  
世人万万没有想到，江宗主竟然给泽芜君生下了三胞胎，两儿一女，外加一个逐渐成才的养子江常，简直就是人生圆满。  
三胞胎的老大自然是要姓江的，毋庸置疑。  
老二姓蓝，叔父大人乐得每天都合不拢嘴，偶尔弟子犯了家规，也不会从重惩罚，口头教育为主。  
蓝家的那些嫡系子弟对自家的主母真是感激万分，对家主的三个孩子也自是喜欢万分。  
为了女儿姓江还是姓蓝的问题，江澄和蓝曦臣还是有过争执的。  
江澄说，孩子是我生的，女儿必须跟着我姓江，那可是我的宝贝女儿。  
蓝曦臣便道，那也是我的宝贝女儿，儿子们都可以姓江，女儿必须要姓蓝。  
凭什么啊？  
江澄气呼呼的都要带着儿子女儿回莲花坞了，好在叔父把他拦下了，还未满月呢，别动气，女儿姓江就姓江呗。  
转身狠狠教训了一顿自家大侄子，姓江姓蓝有什么要紧的，都是你的孩子。  
蓝老先生教训起来人来，那肯定是理由充足，蓝曦臣哪里敢说一个不字。  
最后，叔父大人说，这孩子老夫看着也甚是喜欢，阿澄啊，不如这样，江字后头加个蓝字，再取一个好听的名，取个顺口一点的小名。  
只要姓江，后头加不加蓝字，江澄是无所谓的，想到总是被人暗中诟病自己的取名不咋地，所以，很大方的把取名的任务双手奉上，请叔父做主。  
于是，江家和蓝家的大小姐江蓝瑾，小名阿紫，成为了莲花坞和云深不知处以及金麟台最被珍视的小人儿。  
名字的问题解决了，曦澄夫夫之间的矛盾自然是床头吵架床尾和，江鱼儿这个莲花坞的大弟子，留在江家处理宗务，处理不了的事自然派人送到蓝家来请示自家的宗主。  
江澄毕竟是宗主，满了月，带着三个孩子回了莲花坞，蓝曦臣哪里受得了孤身一人留在云深不知处，把自己打了包，随道侣一起回了江家，把蓝家交给了叔父。  
夫夫二人齐心协力抚养三个孩子，虽然有婢女婆子帮手，但有些事还是亲力亲为，一家五口其乐融融，两个宗主就算是参加清谈会，也是带着三个一起去，当着仙家百门的众位当场撒狗粮。  
在如此温馨的家庭环境中，江澄觉得自己的前三十多年虽然过得惨烈，可自从与蓝曦臣结为道侣以来，加上生下三个孩子，他的人生该圆满了吧。  
但是，他看着他的宝贝女儿小阿紫的头发，感觉从心底里腾地升起一阵烦躁。  
为什么两个儿子的头发一出生就浓密的很，唯独宝贝女儿的头发，出生的时候就只有稀稀疏疏的几根，等满月剃了头，儿子们很快就长出新的头发来，但是，小阿紫用了整一年，头发才长了半寸，依旧是那么的稀稀疏疏。  
于是，江宗主怒了，一定是两个臭小子在肚子里的时候抢了妹妹的营养。  
只要他对宝贝女儿的头发感到心塞，就拿俩儿子出气。  
臭小子，抢你们妹妹的营养，我让你们吃。  
他生下孩子后，虽有产乳，但毕竟是男子，所以，三个孩子早就招了三个乳娘，跟喂儿子们的乳娘说，别喂太饱，饿着点总有好处的。  
乳娘刚开始的时候还一脸懵逼，经过泽芜君的一番指点，于是，当着江宗主的面直点头，暗地里还是偷偷给俩小公子喂饱奶。  
蓝曦臣真的是又好气又好笑，道侣为了宝贝女儿的头发，竟然跟儿子们杠上了，也太孩子气了吧。  
可他好喜欢这样的江宗主啊。  
如今的江宗主是修真界的土豪，三个孩子的满周岁酒宴大操大办，仙家百门的家主差不多都来莲花坞道贺，三个孩子简直就是修真界后台最硬的崽，令人羡慕不已。  
为了不让外人看到自家宝贝女儿的头发稀少，江澄直接给两个儿子一起剃了光头，蓝曦臣知道的时候已经来不及了，自家道侣亲自下手把两个儿子的头发给剃了。  
三个小光头闪闪亮，成为了修真界的美谈。  
有人说，头发多剃几次就能长出好多头发来。  
江宗主一个月给他宝贝女儿剃一次头，两个月以后，儿子们的头发长得乌黑发亮，女儿的头发……  
泽芜君就劝他，别太在意，每个孩子的成长轨迹是不一样的，说不准以后女儿的头发比两个臭小子还要好。  
叔父劝慰说，头发少，福气好，江家蓝家的大小姐，那个不宠着爱着，头发少点就少点。  
江宗主坚持，不行，一定要想办法把宝贝女儿的发量给提升上去，瞧瞧你们蓝家人，一个个头发黑长直，我虽然比不上你们，可也是算正常的，小阿紫的头发，绝对是两个臭小子在肚子里把她的营养都抢光了才造成的，我要使劲给宝贝女儿补补。  
对于道侣耿耿于怀的这一点，泽芜君是不同意的，偶尔在道侣出手要揍两个儿子的时候站出来把话题转移掉。  
“蓝涣，你看，我今天弄到了一株千年的何首乌。”  
“阿澄，阿紫才十八个月，吃何首乌太早了些吧！”  
“那要不再把阿紫的头发剃掉？”  
“这么大的孩子，再变成光头，不太好看吧。”  
“把两个臭小子的头发一起剃了。”  
江宗主挽起袖子准备把两个玩的不亦乐乎的小公子拎起来，紫色的小团子扑进他的怀里，嗲声嗲气的喊了一声爹，满脸怒气的人顿时化作了绕指柔。  
泽芜君趁机把两个不知情的无辜娃儿拎了出去，丢给婢女，折身回房，只见小团子亲着她阿爹的脸，咯咯的笑着。  
头发少点就少点，还小嘛！  
“宝贝，我们和哥哥一起去剃头好不好？”  
“……”泽芜君对自家道侣真的无话可说了。  
他必须要教会宝贝女儿，绝不要剃光头。  
江宗主为了自家宝贝女儿的头发，依旧在努力中。  
江澄用禁术怀孕生下三胞胎以后，身体一直时好时坏，蓝曦臣执意每年的夏日都要道侣带着三个孩子到云深不知处避暑。  
江蓝瑾是江蓝两家最宠爱的小公主，虽然头发没有两个哥哥油光顺滑，但得到的爱绝对比两个哥哥多。  
江澄和蓝曦臣的两个儿子，取名字的时候，当阿爹的人执意要自己取，我生的，当然我取名字。  
老大跟着我姓江，老二跟着你姓蓝，希望他们长大成人后能够自由飞翔，江飞，蓝翔，你觉得怎么样啊？  
一向都是宠着道侣的泽芜君自然没有什么意异议，感觉道侣这次的取名水准还提高了一些。  
飞翔的寓意很好，但愿两个儿子能够如他们所愿。  
当然，既然道侣给两个儿子取了名字，他这个当爹爹的，顺手把他们的表字给取了更好。  
在道侣的注视下，给大儿子取了表字胜兰，把儿子的表字和大外甥金如兰连在了一起。  
江澄还哼笑了一声，道：“胜兰，江胜兰，你倒是不怕我江家胜过你蓝家？”  
面对道侣的调笑，蓝曦臣丝毫不在意，顺手揽着他的细腰，神情温柔的笑：“我都是你的。”  
所以，胜过蓝家又怎么样？  
自从成婚后，江澄见识了自家道侣时不时在不同的场合里冒出几句令人耳红心跳的情话来，他这张老脸真是躁得慌。  
情动，心动，听了自家道侣这充满杀伤力的情话，江宗主的老脸绯红，抬起眼想要瞪人，全身软绵绵的，泽芜君下身一紧，手里的笔直接丢了，上前抱住人深吻起来。  
然后，心动不如行动，两位宗主直接滚床单去了。  
可怜的蓝家大公子，到了三岁半还未有表字，因为两个爹爹忘记了他还未取表字，小名叫小宝，就这么着叫到了三岁半。  
江飞小名江小飞，蓝翔小名蓝小宝，从被他们的阿爹剃了两次光头后，头发长得好生旺盛，于是，他们的阿爹见着了，就更加的生气了。  
又是一年夏天到，江澄带着孩子们到云深避暑，蓝家也只有在这个时候才能迎来孩子的欢声笑语，蓝二叔启仁先生的脸上才会露出欣慰的笑容。  
被三个娃儿围着，奶声奶气的叫着爷爷，这是他不曾想过的事，以为这辈子蓝家嫡系的香火就此断了，为此，他对江澄是心存感激的。  
江澄来到云深避暑期间，他对学生的要求也宽松了些，在蓝家求学的各家子弟，巴不得江宗主天天呆在云深不知处。  
当然，蓝二叔关怀大侄媳妇的方法也不仅仅是心里感激，还有每年夏天江澄来长住三个月期间对他的宽容。  
蓝家禁酒，但是江澄想喝，身为蓝家宗主的大侄子偷偷下山去买，睁一眼闭一眼算了。  
蓝家的吃食偏向清淡，江澄来了，带来云梦的厨子，寒室附近每天都飘荡着令人受不了的辣味，蓝二叔啥也没说。  
偶尔还会亲自关心一下厨房，给加几个荤菜。  
这次来，蓝二叔总觉得大侄媳妇的精神不太好，虽然看起来和往日没什么区别，但是，每次仔细观察他一下，就会觉察他动不动就眼睛一闭想睡觉的样子。  
有一次把他叫过来商量一下江氏子弟的学业问题，江澄听着听着就闭上眼昏昏入睡。  
蓝二叔心里郁闷，他家大侄子也太那个啥了吧，虽然是两地分居，可这小子也是一个月往莲花坞跑一趟，呆上三五天才肯回来的，距离他上次去云梦，不过半个月的时间，道侣带着孩子们来了，也不知道节制一点。  
送走昏昏欲睡的大侄媳妇，派人把大侄子叫来，蓝曦臣一脸懵逼的被叔父责备了一顿，说他一点都不体恤江澄，他在莲花坞带三个孩子已经够累的，来了云深还要他这么累。  
一通说下来，蓝二叔并未说明白，最后还是大侄子明白过来，原来叔父是以为自己晚上把江澄给欺负的累了。  
他一脸无奈的笑，说江澄自从来了以后，每天晚上早早就安寝了，不怕叔父笑话，他来了以后，还未做夫妻过。  
这下领到蓝二叔一脸懵逼了，什么情况？  
蓝曦臣便道：“阿澄最近每天早上都会吐，食欲不振，每天早早就睡下了，可第二天起来还是精神不济，他……”  
说到这里，连他自己都惊讶的说不下去了。  
蓝家家主以一道闪电一般的速度往寒室的方向飞奔而去，什么规矩准则都抛到了脑后。  
蓝二叔紧跟在他的身后，几十年来，头一次在禁止疾行的云深不知处飞跑起来，家规固然重要，但是，假如大侄媳妇的肚子里又有了蓝家的骨血，他宁愿自罚抄写一百遍家规。  
蓝曦臣如今的修为，修真界已经无人能敌，转眼间就到了寒室，江澄回来不久，正准备上榻躺会儿，感觉浑身不舒坦，就想睡觉。  
道侣一股风吹了进来，叫了声阿澄，跪在他身旁，直接按在他的脉门上。  
“我没病。”挣扎了几下，没能挣脱蓝家人可怕的臂力。  
“没病，没病。”蓝曦臣的脸上迅速的扩开一个超级灿烂的微笑，回过头，正好蓝二叔到了，“叔父，快点请七叔公来瞧瞧，可能是双胞胎……”  
说到最后，声音都颤抖了起来。  
蓝二叔激动的胡子都翘了起来，转身就走。  
江澄一脸懵逼的看着自家道侣，“双胞胎？”他低头看看自己的肚子，“又有了？”  
还是两个？  
“蓝曦臣，你别给我笑个傻子似的！”  
天气逐渐转暖，云深不知处百花争艳，流水潺潺，一片生机勃勃的景象。  
一场春雨过后，屋檐下还有雨水缓慢的滴落下来，打在青石板上，发出轻而悦耳的声音。  
江澄靠窗而坐，身上披着雪白的绣着暗纹的蓝家主母外套，手里摩挲着一枚新制的银铃，目光远眺，似要透过远处的山峦层叠，望见远游的人。  
三胞胎已经十岁了，跟着他们的二叔去东海除祟，也算是一次历练，有蓝忘机和魏无羡护着，江澄虽然不担心孩子们会遇到危险，可这是孩子们第一次离开他，心里总是惦记着他们的。  
三个孩子五岁学会御剑，八岁跟着他到处夜猎，如今长到十岁，在修真界也小有名气，提起江宗主和泽芜君的三个孩子，那都是翘起大拇指称赞的，实力摆在这里，不得不赞叹父母的修为是可以遗传的。  
蓝曦臣带着两个儿子回到寒室，看见道侣在发呆，便知道他在想念三个孩子，忙拍了下两个儿子的后背，示意他们去给阿爹行礼。  
“阿爹！”双生子上前规矩的行礼，相似的脸上带着一丝丝的期盼。  
“回来了。”江澄回过神来，面对两张九分相似的脸庞，蓝家的校服穿得一丝不苟，简直就是蓝曦臣和蓝忘机的翻版，偏偏自己心软，生他们之前，叔父生了一场大病，为了让他能够好起来，跪在病榻之前保证肚子里的孩子都姓蓝。  
叔父因为他这个保证，病中惊坐起，喜不自禁，拉着他的手连声说阿澄辛苦你了，病好了一大半。  
双生子出生后，叔父亲自选了落拓二字给小孙子当表字，老四叫蓝濯，表字瑾落，老五叫蓝曜，表字瑾拓，小名二宝三宝，他们的亲爹江宗主给起的。  
双生子在蓝家养大，江澄带着三个大的莲花坞云深来回的住，等三个大的五岁开始在蓝家上学，五个孩子都养在了蓝家，江澄大部分的时间在云深不知处，要处理要紧的事才回莲花坞。  
这些年，大弟子江鱼儿也成长了不少，义子江常前些年来云深不知处学习，也不知怎地，竟随了他父亲的性子，见人带三分笑，做事有理有据，虽然是义子的身份，可在江氏子弟的眼中，也是云梦江氏的少宗主。  
江澄有时候不得不感慨老天爷总是很公平的，宝贝女儿便不说了，小女孩总是乖巧听话的，老大江小飞从小就是个皮断腿的家伙，老二蓝小宝五岁以后，学会御剑，也不知怎么回事，性子突然大变，跟他大哥皮的有得一比，江宗主的紫电威胁时常在莲花坞和云深不知处响起。  
双生子长到两岁，江澄已经看明白了，老四跟他的小叔子蓝忘机有得一比，平日里没什么表情，言语也少，他真是有一段时间郁闷的天天咬自家的道侣出气，难道你泽芜君也有不拘言笑的一面，这要不是你一直在我身边，还以为我跟你弟弟生的呢。  
当然，说了这话，自然是要被蓝曦臣压在身下狠狠的惩罚的。  
都说双生子的性格正好相反，老五蓝曜是个阳光开朗的孩子，连叔爷爷都夸他，跟他爹小时候一模一样，有当蓝家宗主的气势。  
然而，六个孩子当中，除了年纪最大的江常，就数不拘言笑的蓝濯最细心，行过礼后，就从自家阿爹的眼中发现了一丝落寞。  
“这是二宝的，这是三宝的。”江澄把刚送到的银铃给两个孩子挂上，银铃上刻着濯和曜，他刚刚在思考，会不会是因为叔父给起的名字才把两个孩子的个性养成了一冷一热？  
“阿爹，大哥哥没来吗？”蓝曜捧起自己的银铃看了一眼，脸上绽开欢喜的笑意，“过些日子我们可以回莲花坞吗？”  
蓝濯在一旁握着银铃，眼中带着期盼，“想看荷花。”  
简单明了说出自己的目的，眸光清冷，让江澄再次的感受到了无力，跟蓝忘机一个模子刻出来的。  
蓝曦臣自然是知道他在想什么，端着茶过来，轻笑了声，问道：“不是常儿送来的吗？”给他斟茶，淡淡一笑，对蓝濯说道：“过几日，等你哥哥姐姐回来，我们就去莲花坞住一阵子。”  
江澄斜睨了眼自家的儿子，双生子四岁半学会御剑，道侣预言他们能在十岁结丹，可以说，是蓝家甚至是整个修真界的天才，七岁的孩子已经达到了蓝家嫡系十二岁的灵力，也难怪叔父会他们偏爱一些。  
他们是未来的蓝氏双璧，可是，江宗主却不想他们那么辛苦，好多次扯着自家道侣的衣襟威胁他，绝不能给老四老五压力，他们姓蓝没错，但是，他们是他江澄的儿子，也是江氏的弟子。  
蓝曦臣自从道侣生下三胞胎后，从没有想过要给自己的孩子压力，他的希望和江澄是一样的，只要孩子们健康平安长大就好。  
双生子是意外，未来无限可能，也许会成为比他和弟弟还要出色的人，但他也不打算把太多的东西教给他们，毕竟才七岁。  
“你把我扣在你蓝家，我莲花坞不用人打理吗？”江澄哼笑了一声，撇嘴，容颜未改，也依旧是那副言不由衷的模样，引得蓝曦臣轻笑了声。  
“那这次去莲花坞，晚吟把我扣在江家长住如何？”  
“儿子的学习耽搁了怎么办？”江宗主冲口而出，瞪眼，十分的不爽。  
“不是有我在。”  
“你还想把蓝家丢给叔父吗？”江宗主更加的不爽了，明知道他说的是玩笑话，亲身经历过叔父的大病，还是希望叔父老人家能够再健健康康的教教书，别再忧心蓝家的宗务。  
“我不在，忘机会留在云深。”蓝曦臣含笑放下茶盏，“二宝三宝长这么大，总是过年过节的去莲花坞，这次，我们一家人回去多住些日子。”  
心里暗暗嘀咕，你不是在心里很不爽被外人说三道四，说你嫁进蓝家后，莲花坞的事务都不管了。  
“你是我莲花坞的主母，去多住一些日子也好。”江澄双眉一挑，又哼笑了一声。  
蓝曦臣柔情似水的望着他，外人只道他是读弟机，却不知他的道侣如今可是读夫机，自己的一个眼神，一个微笑，都逃不过他的眼睛。  
“晚吟说得是，这些年来，我这个云梦江氏的主母不尽责。”  
眼见幼子悄悄靠近了爱侣，被搂进怀里，他挥手把蓝濯叫过来，也搂在了怀里，一人一个儿子，享受着雨后的傍晚，风带着湿润的青草气息拂过每个人的脸庞。  
蓝曜开心的在自家阿爹的怀里把玩着刚刚得到的江家银铃，蓝濯则是单手抓着银铃，面色沉静的看着银铃上的九瓣莲花家徽。  
“小飞小宝快回来了。”蓝曦臣突然开口道，“毕竟也是第一次出远门，没你在身旁，他们也想你想得紧。”  
江澄迎上他温柔的双眼，嗔道：“我没有想他们，江小飞蓝小宝皮断腿，我才不想他们。”  
“阿爹想姐姐。”  
“对，我就是想宝贝女儿了。”江澄到现在还不是很习惯自家二宝的说话方式，但是这一次，非常配合的附和了。  
说完，端起茶盏狠狠灌了自己一口。  
门外头传来可怜巴巴的声音：“小宝，原本阿爹一点都不想我们呀，我好想哭。”  
“我也想哭！”蓝小宝的声音更加的可怜兮兮。  
“你们就得了吧，装什么装，恨不得扑进阿爹的怀里去，赶紧的飞扑吧。”  
十岁的江小飞和蓝小宝被身形高大的江常一脚踹进门来，小心翼翼的呵护着江蓝两家的小公主进了屋。  
“阿爹！”  
在江澄又惊又喜的神情里，他两个皮断腿的儿子双双朝他扑了过来。  
“我们好想你呀！”  
“二哥，小哥，你们压扁我了！”蓝曜一声惊喘，被压在了身下。  
“压一下就压一下啦，你长这么结实！”  
“就是，你天天腻着阿爹，我们俩都好多天没见着阿爹了。”  
蓝濯眼瞅着自己的双生子弟弟真的要被两个不靠谱的哥哥压扁了，起身，不慌不忙走过去，一手抓过一个，“压扁了！”  
五个孩子当中，唯独他的力气最大，江小飞和蓝小宝哀嚎一声，双双屁股落地，被他们的弟弟轻易的从老五的身上扯开了。  
小公主阿紫朝自家的父亲行了一礼，挽唇笑道：“二哥，小哥，你们太皮了。”  
“父亲，阿爹。”江常见了礼，弯身把两个调皮鬼拎起来，朝着江澄笑颜逐开，道：“这两个给我传了密信，说做梦都想见你，所以，我去东海把他们带回来了。”  
江常得江澄和蓝曦臣真传，江澄的御剑绝技音爆云更是出神入化，除了他表兄金凌能与他一较高下，修真界从未遇到过对手，这也是他为什么没有将新打造好的银铃未亲自送来的原因，去东海接弟弟妹妹了。  
江澄嫌弃的瞥了两个大的，蓝濯拉过弟弟，他就知道两个不靠谱的哥哥下一个动作就是再扑，所以，拉着弟弟到了父亲的身旁坐下。  
江小飞和蓝小宝甩开江常的手，直接扑进阿爹的怀里，一左一右，配合默契。  
“阿爹，我们真得好想你，做梦都想你。”  
“羞羞脸。”蓝曜嘟着嘴说道，但是，唇角却是止不住的上扬。  
“故意的。”蓝濯目不转睛的看着自己的阿爹，阿爹很开心，嗯，我也很开心。  
蓝家的读爹机就是这位蓝濯小朋友。  
“你们好了吧，让我抱抱阿爹。”阿紫小公主一手一个扯开自家的哥哥，扑进阿爹的怀里，左右开弓亲了一下，“阿爹，阿紫想你了，以后阿爹带我们去好不好，二叔不说话，师伯又瓜噪，还是爹爹和阿爹带着我们最好。”  
“好。”江澄对宝贝女儿从来都是没有抵抗力的，满口就答应了，一脸的灿烂笑容。  
江小飞和蓝小宝挤上去，叫嚷着，“阿爹，我们也要亲亲。”  
“我也要亲亲。”蓝曜慌忙站起来也挤了过去，扑上去要亲亲。  
四个孩子挤成一团，把江澄压倒在地，哀嚎一声，“蓝涣，救我！”  
蓝曦臣笑吟吟给江常斟了一杯茶，揉揉蓝濯的头，问：“不想亲亲阿爹吗？”  
“会压扁！”  
江常一口茶水喷出来，哈哈大笑了起来，想象着力大无穷的蓝濯扑上去，底下的这几位怕是真的会被他压扁了。  
“爷爷！”蓝濯突然叫了一声。  
那边挤成一团压成一团的人顿时立正站好，齐刷刷往门口看去，哪里有爷爷，等回过头去，只见蓝濯已经到了阿爹的跟前，左右开弓亲了阿爹。  
“老四，你耍诈！”江小飞嗷嗷叫着飞扑过去。  
“把他压在下面！”蓝小宝哇哈哈大笑着也扑了过去。  
江澄再一次被压在下面，笑声混杂着嫌弃声，挤成一团，笑成一团。  
一旁，蓝曦臣将这副场景悄悄的收进了心房。  
暖暖的清风拂过，窗外有低低的虫鸣。  
岁月静好。  
——————  
关于江常，请看情烈如火合集，冬至团圆日，是江澄收养的孩子。  
江宗主和泽芜君生了五个孩子，三胞胎，双生子，江蓝瑾是唯一的女儿，喊蓝曦臣爹爹，喊江澄阿爹。  
长子江常为养子，喊蓝曦臣为父亲，喊江澄为阿爹。  
三胞胎：  
次子，江飞，小名小飞。  
三子，蓝翔，小名小宝。  
女儿，江蓝瑾，小名阿紫，因为江家的校服而得小名。喊小飞，二哥，喊小宝，小哥。  
双生子：  
四子，蓝濯，小名二宝，跟着姐姐阿紫叫二哥，小哥，喊弟弟阿曜。  
五子，蓝曜，小名三宝，跟着姐姐叫二哥，小哥，喊双生子哥哥阿濯。  
五个孩子在十岁之前喊江常大哥哥，十岁后喊大哥。  
番外2  
情烈如火 番外2  
自从在金麟台，江宗主扯了人家泽芜君的抹额，泽芜君亲口说出了心悦江晚吟之言，修真界都传遍了，含光君他哥也断了袖。  
有人传，三毒圣手不是最痛恨断袖吗？  
怎么也步上了他师兄夷陵老祖的后尘？  
反正，一时间说多难听的都有，江家和蓝家的两位家主就当什么都没听说，你们瞎逼逼你们的，我们谈我们的恋爱。  
倒是含光君一时间接受不了自家兄长竟然爱上了江晚吟这件事，从金麟台回到云深不知处，整个人显得萎靡不振。  
蓝曦臣回云深后，第一件事就去跪祠堂，反正先向先祖告罪，他答应了江澄，要嫁去莲花坞，言出必行。  
别的长老就不说了，最痛心疾首的应该是蓝二叔蓝启仁，蓝氏双璧如今都断了袖，成了整个修真界的笑柄，这以后，蓝家还抬得起头来吗？  
但是，出乎预料的是，蓝启仁并没有那么的捶胸顿足，痛心不已。  
知道大侄子回来跪祠堂去了，安抚了一帮炸了毛的长老，以叔叔的身份说了几句话，外人怎么说蓝家，便让他们去说吧，我蓝家也从来没有想过要统领修真界，两个侄儿遇上喜欢的人不过恰好是男子，当初先祖为了心悦之人入世，一样的道理。  
长老们想想也是，当初先祖是个和尚，为了心悦之人还了俗，用一个道理说明一下，便是遇见了命定之人。  
蓝启仁到了祠堂，双手背在身后，面色如霜，极为威严。  
蓝曦臣朝他行礼后，他只是抬了抬眸，问道：“我来确定一下，你跟江澄说，你要嫁去莲花坞，而不是江澄嫁到我们云深不知处来？”  
蓝曦臣颇为吃惊，他以为叔父怎么都要指着他的鼻子痛骂一顿才是，怎么一开口就是嫁娶的问题，有点被动的点了点头，“侄儿答应了晚吟嫁去莲花坞。”  
“也不是不可。”蓝启仁先生捋了捋他的胡子，“但是，你是宗主，他也是宗主，若只有你嫁去莲花坞当主母，天下人又得怎么议论，虽然蓝家无惧外人怎么说，可，你就这样嫁过去，恐怕后患无穷。”  
蓝曦臣当了那么多年的宗主，自然明白这其中的厉害，恭恭敬敬朝着自家叔父行了一礼，心悦诚服的说道：“侄儿明白，会与晚吟商量，侄儿嫁去莲花坞后，迎娶他来云深不知处当主母。”  
蓝启仁直勾勾看当了他一眼，哼笑：“恐怕江晚吟不会这么容易就答应了你。”  
“晚吟肯定会答应，叔父多虑了，我这就去莲花坞与他说。”  
才跪了半个时辰的祠堂，蓝家的这位正处于浓烈恋爱气氛中的家主带着满脸的喜悦之色，当着这一生以遵守家规为己任的亲叔叔面，直接跑了。  
蓝启仁顿时额头上的青筋都凸出来了，蓝曦臣，你身为家主竟然带头破坏家规，你……回来给我抄家规。  
江澄带着弟子回到莲花坞，按理说，江家得了个第一，整个莲花坞都应该沉浸在欢庆的气氛当中才是，可弟子们都是一脸小心翼翼的表情，这是怎么回事？  
江管事趁着他沐浴更衣的功夫，手里捧着擦拭身体的大巾子，老脸上挂着几丝尴尬的微笑，被大家推选出来，直接来问自家的宗主。  
“有话就说。”江澄坐在木桶里，斜睨了这位看着自己从少年走过来的老人家，“那些小子们都在瞎嘀咕啥？”  
“宗主，泽芜君真的要嫁到我们莲花坞来吗？”  
啧，原来是为了这件事。  
江澄的脸上不由自主的扬起了一丝温柔的笑意，说道：“泽芜君一言既出驷马难追，自然是真的，你准备准备，选个吉日，我去蓝家下聘。”  
江管事确定这是真事，不由得愉快的应了一声，将大巾子挂好，转身就走。  
“老江，你就一点不奇怪我找了个男人当道侣？”  
江管事转身乐呵呵的说道：“宗主要是找别的男子当道侣，属下可能还会消沉一阵子，那些小子们也是一样的，但是，如果莲花坞将来的主母是泽芜君，那就另当别论了。”  
呵呵，果然是蓝曦臣的魅力无人能挡。  
“就因为他长得好看？”  
“宗主说得是哪里话，好看没啥用，这世上，只有泽芜君对宗主无条件的好，属下这些日子以来是看在眼里的。”  
才怪，你们都是被蓝曦臣的美貌给迷惑了，还别人来当莲花坞的主母不行，他就行。  
沉入水里吐了一会儿泡泡，心情就像是冒着粉红泡泡似的，大巾子裹住下身，回了卧房，正要把衣服从架子上拿下来，一阵熟悉的动静，他回过头去，自家恋人出现在他的视线里，这是从寒室直接来了他卧房啊。  
蓝曦臣没收住身子，一个趔趄正好撞在他身上，被他一手拎住衣领，嫌弃的看着他，“才分别不过一两个时辰，你就按耐不住跑来了。”  
“晚吟！”蓝曦臣双臂挂上他的颈子，狠狠亲了他一下，“我想你了。”  
江澄裸着身，被他这么一个猛扑，顿时脸红了，想要推开他，却被力大无穷的手臂给钳制了自由，温柔的唇压上他的，轻轻贴了一下，离开寸许。  
“晚吟真好看。”  
江澄面色绯红，斥道：“雅正呢？”  
“在命定之人的面前，不要雅正。”沙哑的，克制的声音过后，是辗转缠绵的亲吻。  
起先是试探性的贴着他的唇，温柔的眸光映着心爱之人的僵直的表情，他低喃了一声放轻松，双手揽在他的腰间，亲吻里加入了更多的柔情。  
直到江澄的身体逐渐的放松，双臂环上他的颈子，打开牙关，唇舌交缠，完全放开了自己，整个身体贴在了他的身上。  
他的主动让蓝曦臣欣喜若狂，软舌侵入他的口腔，如饥似渴的扫荡着，如此痴如醉的亲吻着，下身凭着本能磨蹭着，江澄低吟了一声，欲望开始觉醒。  
“别……”下意识的想要逃走，却被陌生的无力感包围。  
蓝曦臣恋恋不舍的移开他的唇，一律暧昧的银丝将他们两人的唇瓣连在一起，他知道，以江澄的性子，能让他吻得如此神魂颠倒，已经是极限了，不能心急。  
“晚吟，喜欢我这般亲你吗？”  
窝在他胸膛里的人轻声嗯了下，抬眸，水雾氤氲，让人不由自主的想要欺负他。  
蓝曦臣低低的喘息了声，压下自己的唇，含住他的，再次将彼此拉入了拥吻的狂风暴雨里。  
最近几天，莲花坞的未来主母泽芜君来了，宗主表示，没什么事别去打搅他的清静，门生弟子自然是领会了其中的意思，谁有这个胆子去打搅宗主的恋爱大业啊！  
只是，弟子们发觉，最近宗主是不是上火了，嘴唇的色泽与以往不同，总是保持着水涟涟的红，有时候嘴唇还破了皮，主母精通医理，亲自给宗主调了一盒玫瑰膏。  
果然是泽芜君，宗主用了玫瑰膏之后，破了皮的唇瓣很快就好了。  
有啥办法，他们宗主最近迷上了和泽芜君的亲吻，三十好几的人了，终于动了春心，恋人又是百依百顺，这些天陪在他身边，时不时偷一个香吻，到最后，被江宗主反扑在地，一顿啃咬，他的嘴唇就是这么破的。  
每次都是这样的情景，江澄在书房里处理莲花坞事务，蓝曦臣陪在他身旁，要么看书，要么帮他处理一点小事，趁空的时候两个人又吻在捞了一起。  
湿润的拥吻从唇到颈项，衣衫被撩开了大半，江宗主被压在身下，抓着爱人的手臂，粗喘着，被含住了胸前的茱萸，惊喘着，身体里的欲望再也无法用亲吻来满足。  
“蓝涣……”他单手捂脸，亲吻只是火上浇油，让身体里的这股欲望越烧越旺，“我想要……”  
想要什么，其实连他自己都不知道。  
但是，蓝曦臣知道，在确定自己的心意之后，他可是做了很多的功课。  
这些天的拥吻快要把他逼疯了，每次都要洗好久的冷水澡，念十几遍的清心诀才能压下勃发的欲望。  
“我也想要晚吟。”弯身将他打横抱起，低下头，将他的惊呼声吞进肚子里，亲吻着，进入了用来休憩的中厅。  
原本只有一张长榻作为江澄小憩之处，可蓝曦臣来了以后，这位未来的莲花坞主母早就动了要在此处翻云覆雨的念头，让人在地上划出一处看书的场所，铺上柔软的地毯。  
江澄被他轻轻放在了地上，彼此的亲吻没有中断过，蓝曦臣的手解开他的腰封，肌肤裸露在空气里，他才如梦初醒，低喃道：“做什么？”  
眼神里全然是懵懂的神情，他完全不知道两个男子要如何纾解彼此的欲望。  
“做让你感到舒服的事，可好？”  
江澄伸出手来，温柔的抚摸他的脸，嗯了一声，将自己全身心的交给了他，反正，他是蓝忘机的兄长，该怎么做，一定知道。  
蓝曦臣捏了一个隔音诀，解开自己的腰封，褪去了蓝家宗主的宗主服，露出精壮的身材，俯身压上他的心爱之人，虔诚的亲吻着他的唇，他的鼻，喉结，乳头，倾听着他毫无保留的呻吟声，直到他张口含住了小晚吟，江澄吟哦着想要推开他。  
他温暖的口腔包容着他的欲望，好舒服，他由衷的赞叹着，软舌轻舔着，让他全身酥软，连声音都荡漾着无限的春光：“蓝涣，别这样……”  
“晚吟其实是喜欢的。”蓝曦臣温柔的舔着，“这世上，只我能给晚吟做这样的事，也只晚吟能让我做这样的事。”  
初时的试探结束，温润的口腔包裹住小晚吟，一下一下的吞吐着，饱含情欲的双眼将爱人的激烈的吟叫全数收入心底。  
江澄在灭顶的快感里泄了身，绵长的呻吟化成了软腻的诱惑，蓝曦臣将一起带进来的玫瑰膏握在手里，拧开盖子，修长的手指沾了些。  
“晚吟，我想要进入你的身体。”再也没有给爱人逃离的时间，指尖轻轻碰触他的后穴，感受到了他的退缩。  
“会很舒服，我保证。”  
他温柔的言语像是在江澄的耳边下了一道魔咒，手心里滑腻的精液混合着玫瑰膏的香味，用手指轻轻破开了从未被人碰触过的地方。  
“蓝涣……”早已情迷一乱的江澄只有全身心的信任自己深爱的人，一个能含住他的性器做到如此地步的人，“从此以后，不许背叛我。”  
蓝曦臣的手温柔的开拓着他的后穴，唇舌再次与他缠绵在一起，“永远也不会有那么一天，我要与你相爱到天荒地老。”  
后穴经过温柔细致的开拓，粗大的性器抵上去的时候，还是紧了些，但是，蓝曦臣已经顾不上了，他的身体就要炸裂，想要在爱人的体内驰骋。  
“原谅我，我受不住了。”性器上抹上了玫瑰膏，在江澄的惊呼声中，狭小的甬道被破开，疼得他叫了出来，却因为蓝曦臣的侵入，空虚的身体被一瞬间填满了。  
扬起细长的颈子，痛苦着，愉悦着。  
蓝曦臣被夹得舒畅的喟叹着，努力克制着想要疯狂律动的念头，小心翼翼的抽插了几下，被修长的双腿勾住了腰身，化为了一滩春水的爱人水汽迷蒙的双眼望着他，唤了一声蓝涣。  
“晚吟。”柔情万千的低下头，狠狠的含住他的唇，“我爱你。”  
像是一个魔咒，江澄大声呻吟起来，叫着想要，才被安抚过的欲望又挺立了起来。  
“我爱你。”  
蓝曦臣用力的顶弄着他，每一次都会说一句我爱你，让心中浓烈澎湃的爱意随着他的欲望深深的植入爱人的身体里。  
江澄毫无保留大声叫着，身体里横冲直撞的性器找到了他最敏感的点，舒爽的连脚趾都弯了起来。  
“蓝涣，不要……啊……啊……”蓝曦臣找到了他最敏感的那处，集中了力量朝那处攻城略地，坚挺的欲望在爱人的甬道里找到了发泄口。  
江澄的身体就像是水里的小舟，起伏不定，一次又一次，他的爱人将他抛向快感的云端。  
直到江澄再也无法承受他的爱意，低吼着用力夹住他的，他才惊觉，两个人全身湿透了，地毯上混合着他们的汗水和精液，整个屋子充斥着暧昧的喘息。  
最后用力顶弄了几下，一只手操持着爱人的欲望，一起攀上了快感的巅峰。  
“蓝涣！”  
“晚吟！”  
性器从爱人的后穴里拔出来的时候，带出来混合着玫瑰膏的精液，淌落在爱人的腿上，一片淫靡的景色，后穴一张一合，像是在邀请他再次品尝绝美的味道。  
江澄的长臂勾住他的颈子，完全不知道爱人在想什么，凑上唇狠狠咬了一口，低喃道：“下次，换我在上面。”  
“嗯。”蓝曦臣想也不想的答应了，吻上他的唇，“晚吟想怎么样都行。”  
将他压在身下，一个挺身，坚硬如铁的性器再次侵入爱人的甬道里，“这一次，我还想要。”  
“蓝涣……”江澄惊呼，双腿却诚实的环住他的腰身，“轻点，轻一点……”  
刚刚落幕的爱欲，又开始了新一轮的攻城略地，江宗主觉得，自己要沉溺在欲望的海洋里，抓着那个叫蓝曦臣的人，一辈子就此沉沦吧。  
后来，莲花坞的弟子们发觉，他们越来越不能接近宗主的书房，紫电似乎会随时随地的抽过来，太可怕了。  
好在，他们有一个温煦如春风般的主母去安抚自家暴躁的宗主。  
泽芜君能当莲花坞的主母，真是太好了。  
某次，反攻从未成功的江宗主被压在身下搞得欲仙欲死，泽芜君突然停了下来。  
“晚吟，我来当莲花坞的主母，你到云深不知处当蓝家的主母，可好？”  
满脑子想要被操得更舒服的江宗主嗯了声，双腿不耐烦的蹭着自家爱人的腰，想要！  
于是，蓝宗主终于如愿以偿的将他的爱人迎娶回了蓝家。  



End file.
